Desde que volviste del infierno La mirada de Sam
by 3R
Summary: 4ª y 5ª temporada desde el punto de vista de Sam. Only Brothers.
1. Lazarus Rising

**_De verdad que no tenía intención de empezar a colgar esta historia aquí... Pero, no me pareció bien no hacerlo, así que, aunque en el Supernatural_Foro ya voy por el capítulo 8. Vamos a suponer que empiezo ahora ¿no?._**

Título: **Desde que volviste del infierno... (La mirada de Sam)**  
>Autoras:<strong> 3r-Rosario &amp;<strong> (NORA29) **Nem-Liam**  
>Tema: <strong>only bros &amp; the family business<strong>  
>Calificación:<strong> k+<strong>  
>Resumen:<strong> La 4ª y 5ª temporada desde el punto de vista de Sam<strong>  
>Estado: <strong>WIP<strong>  
>Descargo de responsabilidades:<strong> Los niños no son nuestros (si no tendríamos serios problemas para repartirnos al pecoso), la historia tampoco y menos mal que no ganamos ningún dinero o podrían demandarnos...<strong>

**_Explico el asunto, yo soy Deanista (y samista por la gracia de Dean), entonces me cuesta un montón ponerme en el lugar del peque, así que, debo hacerlo porque (no lo digáis por ahí, es un secreto) estoy un "poquiiiiillooo" obsesionada con esta serie. Y Nem (Nora29) que es un cielo, me betea, secunda, contribuye y vamos para delante con ésto._**

_**Se trata de presentar cada capítulo de la cuarta y de la quinta temporada desde el punto de vista de Sam, podéis estar de acuerdo o no con nuestra visión de los hechos, podéis opinar lo que queráis, podéis intervenir y dar vuestra propia versión que añadiremos en notas al final de cada capítulo...**_

_**En fin, también podéis no leerlo y no decir ni pío, es lógico, por mucho que Nem me ayude sigo escribiendo de pena... En fin, empezamos:**_

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**Lázarus rising"**

_Hace cuatro meses que perdí a mi hermano._

_Cuatro meses desde que le arrancaron las tripas delante de mí, cuatro meses, ciento veintitrés días, dos mil novecientas cincuenta y dos horas, ciento setenta y siete mil minutos sin él._

_Aún llevo su ropa en el maletero del coche, de "su" coche. No, ahora es mi coche. En días como hoy, cuando pienso en todo lo que he hecho desde que no está conmigo… siento asco de mi mismo. Se lo que me diría, se cómo se enfadaría, pero no va a ocurrir, porque está muerto y yo tengo que soportar esta mierda de mundo y acabar con el demonio que se lo llevó._

_Porque hace cuatro meses que lo perdí y con él perdí todo lo que me mantenía humano._

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester suspiró agobiado, no había vuelto a aquel pueblucho al norte de Illinois desde que enterró el cuerpo destrozado de su hermano en un bosquecillo cercano al cementerio de St. Mary. Guardó el archivo con su diario electrónico en la carpeta "Poesía romántica" de su ordenador, era absurdo que siguiera ocultando su diario virtual como si Dean pudiera leerlo, pero hay rutinas que se hacen por inercia.<p>

El superduro Dean Winchester jamás abriría una carpeta con ese título, y aunque no estaba, para el último Winchester mantener esa rutina era como seguir teniendo parte de él, como el Impala o el colgante que llevaba en contacto con la piel. Rubi seguía durmiendo (o fingiendo que dormía, pues estaba convencido de que los demonios no necesitan dormir) desnuda sobre la colcha de la "cama de Dean".

- Vístete Rubi, por favor – sonrió un poco sorprendido de lo educado que volvía a ser después de dejar el alcohol por otra bebida muy distinta – la pizza que he pedido no tardará mucho.

- Pizza, mi favorita – era un cuerpo bonito, pequeño y con la fuerza sorprendente de un demonio, el cabello oscuro caía formando tirabuzones sobre los hombros delgados y el pecho - ¿es necesario que me vista? ¿Y si…?

Por toda respuesta Sam le echó la ropa que había dejado hecha un revoltijo en el suelo y se sentó frente al portátil buscando la información meteorológica de la zona. Llamaron a la puerta

- Ponte el pantalón Rubi

- ¿No estoy sexi así? – la morena sólo llevaba una ligera camiseta y las braguitas, dio una vuelta de bailarina sobre un pie y con una sonrisa maliciosa abrió

Desde la mesa Sam no veía al repartidor de pizzas pero sí veía la cara de sorpresa de la muchacha. "¿Dónde está?" una voz que no creyó nunca que volvería a oír respondió "¿El qué?". Se levantó de la silla maldiciendo la puta casualidad de que la voz del repartidor se pareciese tanto a… "Nos hemos confundido de habitación"

- ¡Eh! ¿Es?...

Estaba allí, en la puerta de la habitación 207 del Astoria, ¡en Pontiac!, durante un segundo el mundo se congeló. Pero era imposible, lo había intentado todo, había investigado todas las posibilidades. Por mucho que lo deseara, quien estaba frente a él no era Dean y eso le enfureció.

Era un demonio, una mierda de demonio que venía a reírse de él en el cuerpo de su hermano. No quiso escuchar a Bobby que gritaba "¡Es él! ¡Sam! ¡Es él!"

- ¡¿Quién eres? – rugió fuera de sí tratando de zafarse de su viejo amigo que sujetando el brazo armado con el cuchillo mata demonios lo arrastraba lejos de "aquello" - ¡¿Qué coño quieres viniendo…?

- ¡Sam! ¡yo ya he pasado por esto! ¡Es él de verdad! – repitió el chatarrero logrando hacerse escuchar.

- ¿No has hecho tú esto? – ningún demonio en todo el universo haría esa pregunta, y eso fue lo que le hizo comprender que quien estaba frente a él era Dean, porque no se trataba de la pregunta en sí, sino de la forma de hacerla, del cazador que había tras la brevísima decepción previa al – Lo sé, estoy estupendo ¿Eh?

Sólo había una cosa que hacer ante la increíble verdad, sujetarla con todas tus fuerzas, sentir su corazón junto a ti latir tan fuerte y tan acelerado como el tuyo, sentir su calor, su fuerza, sentir su vida y quedarse así, para siempre, porque así era como tenía que ser. Pero tenía que verlo otra vez, tal y como era, se corrigió mentalmente "Tal y como es".

Rubi interrumpió, "Vosotros dos ¿sois pareja?", le pilló fuera de juego, de sobras sabía ella lo que…

- ¿Qué? ¡No!, no – respondió comprendiendo que no quería ser descubierta – es mi hermano

"Como si no saltase a la vista" pensó sin poder quitar los ojos del gesto (indignadamente sorprendido por la insinuación) del mayor que al fijarse en el conjunto que vestía la muchacha le sonrió con su patentada expresión de "Eh, nena".

- Entendido – siguió la demonio en su papel – creo que tengo que irme

- Sí, es una buena idea, lo siento – y lo era, era una buena idea, porque Dean no debía saber lo que había estado haciendo, no le gustaría nada de nada.

Cuando alguien te conoce como Dean conocía a Sam, o viceversa, es capaz de intuir que estás ocultando algo. "Dime cuánto te costó" aunque no sepa exactamente el qué.

- ¿La chica? Yo no pago Dean – se ató nerviosamente los cordones de las botas ante la inspección a que le sometían su hermano y Bobby

- No tiene gracia Sam – vio ese brillo en los ojos de su hermano, vio que no había cambiado nada, que seguía siendo su preocupación por encima de todas las cosas, que sería capaz de volver a morir por él – devolverme a la vida, dime cuánto te ha costado ¿Has entregado tu alma o algo peor?

- ¿crees que he hecho un trato? – _"¡Eso no funcionó!"_ No podía creer que su primera conversación fuera esa, no.

- Eso es lo que creemos – terció Bobby

- Pues no es así – debían estar abrazados, debían estar recuperando el tiempo perdido y esa discusión empezó a minar su paciencia.

- No me mientas – fue doloroso, como una bofetada no merecida

- No te estoy mintiendo – notaba la desconfianza que brotaba del mayor y la certeza de que le ocultaba algo, aunque no fuera lo que Dean se temía le estaba carcomiendo.

- ¿Me has librado del infierno para ir tú? ¿Es eso? – no podía soportar más, no quería soportar más ese auto desprecio, esa sobreprotección, porque le necesitaba y necesitaba que supiera lo que lo había echado de menos y que hubiese merecido la pena cualquier sacrificio si hubiese funcionado - ¿Eres esclavo de algún demonio? ¡Yo no quería salvarme así!

- ¡oye Dean! ¡Ojalá lo hubiera hecho! – explotó se sacudió la nueva y más agresiva petición de explicaciones del mayor - ¡Lo intenté todo! ¡Esa es la verdad! ¡Intenté abrir la puerta del infierno! ¡intenté hacer un trato pero ningún demonio quería! ¡¿Vale? ¡te pudriste en el infierno durante meses! ¡Durante meses! ¡Y no pude hacer nada por impedirlo! Lamento no haber sido yo – todos esos meses se acumularon en su interior, cada uno de esos ciento setenta y siete mil minutos – Dean, lo siento.

La discusión había terminado, Dean sabía que no estaba mintiendo, y él sabía que Dean no le pediría perdón (no con palabras) por haber dudado de él.

_DQVDI-SAM_

Cuando volvió al motel, después de discutir con Rubi cómo iban a afrontar la nueva situación, se encontró con que Bobby y su hermano ya conocían al tal Castiel y sabían qué clase de criatura era: ¡Un ángel! A Dean lo había rescatado del infierno ¡Un ángel! Vale, es cierto que el tipo había quemado los ojos de Pamela, y de los demonios de aquella cafetería, pero lo de la vidente había sido sin pretenderlo, un accidente, y los demonios, pues son demonios.

¿Cómo no era capaz de darse cuenta de lo genial que era que te salve un ángel? Intentaba hacérselo comprender. ¡Los ángeles son los buenos!

Pero lo único que Dean quería ahora era vagabundear con su recuperado y queridísimo Impala por la vieja ruta 66. "No quiero saber nada de ángeles, ni de demonios, ni de trabajo, no en unos días Sammy" En eso estaban de acuerdo.

- ¿y qué quieres hacer Dean? – concedió.

- Quiero descansar

- Como quieras – hizo ademán de abandonar la habitación del motel

- ¿Dónde vas? – había algo en la forma de preguntar del mayor que le impidió irse – creí que querrías tener un momento sentimental con tu queridísimo hermano mayor

- ¿Quieres hablar?

- No, no necesito hablar.

Sólo le abrazó, fuerte, más que cuando llegó, no había nadie allí más que ellos dos pero sólo lo abrazó. Y Sam Winchester supo que él no era el único que ocultaba algo. Había demasiada desesperación en ese abrazo.

**Continuará...**


	2. Are You There God? It's Me, Dean

**_El segundo... _**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**Are You There God? It's Me, Dean Winchester"**

_Es diferente ni Dean es el cazador que se enfrentaba a todo con una sonrisa ladeada ni yo soy el universitario que abandonó Stanford hace más de tres años. Han cambiado tantas cosas en nuestras vidas, era todo tan fácil antes._

_Sigue revolviéndose en el saco, dice que no recuerda nada del infierno y no para de gemir en sueños… cuando logra dormirse. Hasta Bobby lo ha escuchado. Me dijo que podía ser que tuviera los recuerdos bloqueados y que aparezcan cuando está dormido. Si eso es así, me alegro de que no pueda recordar._

_Esta última semana ha sido terrible, con lo de los fantasmas de toda esa gente en cuya muerte intervinimos. Fue duro ver a Hendricksen y fue aún más duro ver a Meg, a la auténtica Meg. En cierto modo ella tenía razón ¿qué estoy haciendo?_

Dejaron el desguace de Bobby sin rumbo fijo. "Tenemos un apocalipsis que parar Dean" Notaba como su hermano estaba lejos, muy lejos de allí. Quizás no se trataba de ese sueño que le contó que había tenido con Castiel, quizás se trataba de él.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó por segunda vez ese día

- Sí, estoy bien – el sol del mediodía brillaba en las gafas oscuras que se había puesto para conducir ocultando las ojeras de otra mala noche.

- Dean, estás cansado, deberías parar…

- Estoy perfectamente Sammy

Se echó hacia atrás el flequillo en un gesto de cansancio, no iba a conseguir nada así, Dean seguía siendo el más cabezón de los Winchester, sólo tenía un recurso al que el terco cazador nunca podía resistirse.

- Dean ¿Nosotros? ¿Estamos bien? – puso su célebre mirada de cachorrillo apaleado.

- ¿Qué te preocupa Sam? – su hermano no giró la cara para mirarlo, siguió conduciendo con la vista en la soleada carretera

- Nosotros Dean, lo de ese apocalipsis que tenemos que parar, ¿crees que lo conseguiremos?

Lentamente el mayor redujo la marcha del potente motor estacionando en el arcén. "Necesito un respiro, Sammy no se…" se había quitado las gafas y la confusión rejuvenecía el pecoso rostro de una forma que hacía doler el corazón de Sam.

Durante un momento se quedaron ambos en silencio, cada uno envuelto en sus propios recuerdos. "fue duro volver a ver a Meg, Dean, saber lo que sufrió esa pobre chica…"

- Ahora sí descansarán, no podrán volver a usarlos contra nosotros o cualquier otro cazador Sammy, sólo, hubiese querido poder volver atrás y… - La voz de su hermano se quebró, el rubio se colocó de nuevo las gafas de sol y endureció su expresión – No tiene caso lamentarse del pasado.

Hasta ese momento había estado dispuesto a olvidar su venganza, a olvidar el bien que podía hacer con la suficiente fuerza como para salvar a gente poseída, sin causarles ningún daño permanente, sin matarlos. Lo hubiese cambiado todo con gusto por tener a su lado al irritante, guasón y sobreprotector pecoso que creyó que nunca volvería a ver de nuevo.

En cierto modo era como si siguiera muerto y la sensación de pérdida que endurecía su corazón y afilaba sus instintos de cazador se había vuelto a adueñar de él. Porque sí, era cierto que iba a su lado, conduciendo, que la música volvía a salir de esas viejas y cascadas cintas de casete que no fue capaz de tirar, pero faltaba algo importante.

- Hay señales demoníacas a unas cuantas horas de aquí ¿Y si echamos un vistazo? – propuso

- ¿Se han acabado las vacaciones? – el gesto traviesamente compungido del mayor le derritió parte de la escarcha del corazón

- Si, pedazo de vago, se han acabado, tenemos un mundo que librar del Apocalipsis

- Zorra

- Incordio

_DQVDI-SAM_

Rubi había acudido en cuanto la llamó. Había dejado a su hermano en el motel, duchándose para echarse un rato después de todo un día de conducir por esas eternas y polvorientas carreteras secundarias con la excusa de que necesitaba estirar las piernas y comer algo decente.

Le iba a dejar descansar un poco y así tendría tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas y decidir qué tocaba hacer de ahora en adelante. La menuda demonio lo contemplaba sin interrumpir, entrecerrando sus ojos castaños e inquisitivos, como si fuese capaz de comprender la tormenta emocional que se libraba en su interior.

La grasienta cafetería del polígono industrial estaba abierta para competir con la poderosa cadena de restauración de comida rápida al otro lado de la calle, y aunque no tenía clientes haciendo cola, como en aquella, sí estaba lo suficientemente llena como para pasar desapercibidos y charlar en relativa intimidad.

- ¿Qué te pongo dulzura? – la camarera, una mujer más cercana a los cuarenta que a los treinta se acercó con su block de notas a la mesa más retirada del cutre aunque limpio local

- ¿Tenéis algo que no implique toneladas de salsa y fritos? – respondió cortante.

- Si dulzura – si se había molestado, la amable mujer no lo demostró – tenemos ensalada para aliñar al gusto y también plancha, pollo, ternera…

- ¿Podría traerme un bistec de ternera al punto y un poco de ensalada? – consciente de que había sido un poco brusco sonrió abiertamente a modo de disculpa

- Claro dulzura, ¿y a ti que te pongo ricura? ¿Lo mismo? – Rubi se pidió patatas fritas y alitas de pollo con salsa barbacoa – cinco minutos encantos ¿algo para beber?

Cuando la camarera dejó sendas colas light en la mesa con su usual amabilidad la demonio hizo la pregunta del millón: "¿Y entonces? ¿Vamos a continuar con nuestro pequeño acuerdo para acabar con Lilith?"

- No ha cambiado nada – gruñó sin poder evitar la decepción en la voz.

- Sí ha cambiado Sam, ahora hay un ángel vigilando los pasos de tu hermano, posiblemente lo ponga en contra tuya si sabe lo que estás haciendo.

- No estoy haciendo nada malo

- Eso no es lo que importa Sam, ellos son ángeles, cuadriculados, no existen los matices con los ángeles Sam, es blanco o es negro. Y tú tienes tratos con un demonio – aunque él a veces olvidara que aquella muchachita fuese un demonio

- Me da igual lo que piensen, me gusta lo que hago, me gusta salvar vidas para variar

- A Dean no le gustará cuando se entere

- Lo se

- Deberías decírselo

- Aún no es el momento

La comida llegó tal y como la camarera les había prometido. Rubi atacó con avidez el plato de patatas fritas vertiendo prácticamente medio bote de kétchup sobre ellas. La ternera era de buena calidad, y la ensalada fresca, había sido una buena elección. Si hubiese salido con Dean seguro que habrían acabado enfrente, haciendo cola.

- ¿Cuántos hay Rubi? – preguntó mientras terminaba de cortar su filete

- ¿demonios? – preguntó la chica con la boca llena – dos, creo

- Alguno interesante

- No de los que estamos buscando Sam, no pertenecen a la banda de Lilith, son desertores como yo – la chica lo escrutó seria - ¿y si los dejases estar?

- No son como tú, ellos tienen a una persona dentro sufriendo, debo liberarlos

- Como quieras, te servirá de práctica – se acabó las patatas con un gesto de satisfacción - ¿Cómo vas de gasolina?

- Bien, ahora no lo necesito

Su iphone comenzó a sonar insistentemente, era Dean. Le había prometido que le llevaría algún dulce cuando volviera al hostal y el mayor quería asegurarse de que se acordara. Le llevó un buen trozo de tarta de manzana casera.

**Continuará...**


	3. In the Beguining

**_Uno más, iré colgando tres por semana hasta que alcance por dónde voy en el foro, y después tendré que ir más despacio, a ritmo de allí. Cuesta, la verdad es que cuesta comprender al peque. _**

**_Gracias por comentar Roxan y Green(sorry tiendo a acortar los nombres...) parece que no, pero leer reviews es genial, me hace pensar que a lo mejor no escribo tan mal... _**

**_En fin, capítulo tercero..._**

**_En algunos capítulos leeréis cosas que no aparecen en la serie, sobre todo sin son como éste, en el que menos aparece Sam. Algunas os parecerán que sí tienen cierto sentido, otras no, manifestaos, este fic es para eso..._**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**In The Beginning****"**

_No sé como acercarme a Dean desde que ha vuelto. A veces si es el mismo que me arrebataron, pero la mayor parte del tiempo noto el esfuerzo que hace por parecer el mismo._

_No ríe igual, y sus bromas son aún más amargas. Me rehúye, no quiere hablar, sólo trabajar sin parar. Pasa el tiempo conduciendo, trabajando y conduciendo y es capaz de estar más de tres días sin dormir._

_Puede que tenga razón y que los ángeles no sean tan buenos, pues si lo han cambiado así no creo que le hayan hecho ningún bien. No me acabo de creer que no recuerde el infierno, esta mañana he visto la botella de whisky para las heridas tirada en la papelera. Está bebiendo y mucho._

_Lo de encerrarse en la habitación del motel de turno en cuanto llegamos y no preguntar dónde voy cuando salgo, se ha vuelto una costumbre. Casi echo de menos que intente controlarme._

_Se ha quedado dormido por fin._

* * *

><p>De momento su hermano parecía tranquilo. Se levantó con cuidado e hizo su cama.<p>

Mientras estaba en el baño lo escuchó quejarse. Un débil "no" escapó de los labios del cazador dormido, envuelto en un mudo sollozo. Estuvo tentado de despertarlo, pero Dean no había dormido en el coche como él, necesitaba descansar.

Se sentó en la cama y el cuerpo del mayor se venció hacia él, como si buscase su calor inconscientemente. A Sam se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver cómo se encogía protegiendo el pecho y el estómago con los brazos, tenso. Acarició su frente tratando de calmarlo.

Dean suspiró y se relajó un poco sin llegar a despertar. Le había echado tanto de menos, aún lo echaba de menos. Aunque lo tuviese allí, al alcance de su mano, era como si estuviese muy lejos, como si no pudiese llegar a él.

Se levantó a coger la colcha de la otra cama y la mano de su hermano se agarró a su camisa en medio de otro estremecimiento. Sin querer despertarlo alcanzó la chaqueta de piel que estaba en el respaldo de una silla y lo cubrió con ella.

"_Hey Jude, don't let me down.  
>You have found her, now go and get her.<br>Remember to let her into your heart,  
>then you can start to make it better"<em>

Apenas le salía la voz del pecho, del miedo a despertarlo en lugar de conseguir que se quedara tranquilo. Consiguió desasir los dedos crispados en su ropa y suspiró con alivio cuando le vio sonreír levemente respirando más pausado.

"_Remember to let her under your skin,__  
><em>_Then you'll begin to make it__  
><em>_Better better better better better better, oh."_

¿Cuántas veces cuando era niño, se había dormido en el coche o en algún sofá de un motel perdido en el recuerdo, abrazado a su hermano mayor mientras éste le cantaba esa canción? Nunca le dijo porqué la cantaba, pero Sam siempre tuvo la intuición de que era un recuerdo de su madre. Echando un último vistazo al ceño fruncido del agotado cazador salió del motel y se reunió con Rubi en el lugar acordado.

_DQVDI-SAM_

No importaba el tiempo transcurrido, ni los meses de adiestramiento. Si no la tomaba en sus brazos y fingía que se trataba sólo de sexo, la naturaleza de lo que realmente hacían le impulsaba a poner fin a aquella locura.

A fin de cuentas Dean estaba de vuelta, no tenía sentido que luchara solo o que se enfrentase a Lilith de aquella manera. No volvería a hacerlo, pero antes encontraría a esos dos demonios y los exorcizaría.

Los localizaron en un almacén de una fábrica abandonada. Por uno de ellos no pudo hacer nada, no logró encerrarlo en una trampa para demonios y si su compañera no lo hubiese matado, el muerto habría sido el propio Sam. El Otro se debatía atado a una silla en medio de una llave de Salomón.

Como se esperaba, no tenía información sobre el paradero de Lilith. Los demonios pueden leer en tu mente prácticamente todo lo que te atormenta, y eso hizo éste. Supo interpretar la situación y supo provocarle hasta que no tuvo más remedio que exorcizarlo.

Lo que no esperaba era que Dean estuviese allí "¿No quieres contarme nada Sam?" cortando sus intentos de explicar lo que acababa de hacer "¿DEJAR QUE ME LO EXPLIQUES?"

- Quieres explicarlo… - notaba cómo la ira impregnaba cada palabra del recién llegado - ¿Y por qué no empiezas por quién es ésta? ¿Y qué está haciendo aquí?

Y Sam sabía que nunca lo entendería, que podría razonarlo todo mil veces y no podría hacerle comprender. Calló, no así Rubi "Hola Dean". Al reconocerla su hermano se lanzó sobre ella con los reflejos del cazador, del soldado que no había dejado de ser.

El menor de los Winchester tuvo que sujetarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y después evitar que la demonio, al reaccionar al ataque, hiciese daño a Dean. Cuando ella se fue, obtuvo la mirada de hielo que siempre temió ver en él. El motivo por el que no había sido capaz de contarle lo que estaba haciendo. Sin dejarle explicarse, sin una sola palabra más, Dean también se marchó.

**Continuará...**


	4. Metamorphosis

**_Era algo seductor, poder salvar las vidas de las personas poseidas... Ésto si soy capaz de comprenderlo._**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**Metamorphosis"**

_No debió ser así, yo debí hablar con él primero. Ahora creerá que soy un monstruo y no le culpo pero…_

_Lleva toda la noche fuera, a saber lo que estará pensando._

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera era capaz de concentrarse para escribir su diario, dejó el portátil de lado y se puso a leer uno de los tratados sobre demonología que llevaba consigo. Las palabras se le volvían borrosas y sólo podía repasar su discusión una y otra vez.<p>

Dean le había visto usar sus poderes, y podía jurar que más que verle usarlos lo que le había dolido realmente era que le hubiese mentido. La puerta de la habitación del motel se abrió con un golpe seco y el desaparecido entró recogiendo todas sus cosas, decidido y tenso.

- Dean ¿qué haces? – Sam estaba aterrado, ¿habían llegado demasiado lejos? - ¿te marchas?

- No me necesitas, ve a cazar demonios con Rubi – dobló una chaqueta y la guardó en el bolso ante la consternación del menor que no sabía cómo detenerle

- Un momento Dean – suplicó agarrándole de la camisa – vamos Dean

El mayor se revolvió soltándole un puñetazo, que dolió menos que el odio que vislumbró Sam en sus ojos. "¿Ya estás contento?" protestó antes de recibir otro golpe que acabó de partirle el labio.

- Veo que no – musitó con la adrenalina a punto de explotar

- ¿Sabes hasta qué punto se te está yendo la olla? ¿Lo que te alejas de lo normal? ¿DE LO HUMANO? – El más alto era incapaz de mirar a los ojos de su hermano, no podía aceptar que le estuviese hablando así

- Sólo exorcizo demonios – replicó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por ser capaz de conservar la calma aún

- ¡Con tu mente! ¿qué más puedes hacer?

- Enviarlos al infierno – se acabó, no se iba a avergonzar por eso porque precisamente esa era la parte buena de lo que estaba haciendo, eso era lo único bueno que salía de toda esa locura y no podía lamentarlo, intentó explicárselo una última vez – pero sólo a los demonios, nada más

La agresividad de Dean, su desconfianza, le estaba destrozando "No tengo demasiadas razones para creerte"

- Oye, debí contártelo – aceptó con el corazón en un puño – Lo siento Dean, de verdad, intenta ver la otra cara…

- ¡la otra cara!

- Hago salir demonios de gente inocente – le espetó, harto de la incomprensión del mayor

- ¡Usa el cuchillo!

- ¡El cuchillo mata a las víctimas! ¡Haciéndolo así casi todas sobreviven! – _"¿Cómo es incapaz de ver eso?"_ – He salvado a más personas éstos cinco meses que los dos juntos en un año

- ¿Eso es lo que Rubi te hace creer? ¿Eh?, ¿Así te ha convencido de que uses tus poderes? – curiosamente no podía encontrar nada más que angustia en las palabras de su hermano – vas por mal camino, ya lo verás, se hará más y más oscuro y no sabes dónde acabarás

- No pienso pasarme de la raya – Era un adulto, no podía aparecer ahora Dean y tratarlo como a un crío caprichoso porque no lo era, porque no estaba jugando

Creyó que volvería a pegarle pero el mayor pagó su frustración con el mobiliario, un muro de incomunicación se había instalado entre ellos haciendo que cada palabra que salía de sus bocas fuese más dolorosa para el otro que la anterior.

- ¡Ya te has pasado de la raya! – conteniendo a duras penas su ira Dean susurró – si no te conociera querría cazarte… igual que otros cazadores.

- Tú no estabas – conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas Sam no intentaba disculparse ya – Yo seguía aquí, tenía que continuar peleando sin ti Dean, y lo que hago funciona

- Está bien – pudo notar, que si bien no lo convencía sí lo comprendía, pero había algo más – si es tan estupendo, ¿por qué me mentiste sobre ello? ¿Y por qué un ángel me dijo que te parara?

- ¿Qué? – por un segundo pensó que Dean trataba de aprovecharse de su creencia en los ángeles para convencerle, pero sólo hasta que vio cómo los ojos de su hermano se entrecerraban con desesperación

- Castiel me dijo que si no te paraba lo haría él – susurró el rubio roncamente - ¿te das cuenta de lo que significa eso Sam? Significa que Dios no quiere que sigas con eso ¿vas a quedarte ahí y decirme que todo va bien?

Se había quedado sin palabras, porque si era cierto lo del ángel (y Dean no estaba mintiendo)… Afortunadamente Travis, un viejo conocido de su padre, con quién cazaron una vez siendo Sam un niño aún, llamó por un trabajillo que tenía entre manos. Y eso evitó que su hermano se alejara de él.

_DQVDI-Sam_

Había sido un trabajo horrible, Travis murió y el sujeto, Jack, también. Puede que fuese un monstruo, pero no se le había dado una oportunidad de evitar serlo, no la que él tenía. La noche oscurecía la carretera frente a ellos y el más joven de los Winchester no podía menos que desear haber podido hacer algo por ese hombre, que incluso en medio de su metamorfosis respetó la vida de su hermano.

- Hiciste lo correcto – dijo Dean interpretando acertadamente su silencio – ese tío era un monstruo, no había marcha atrás

"Como yo, yo también soy un monstruo" No dijo nada, porque si decía algo saltaría del coche y se perdería en la oscuridad que los rodeaba. No era justo.

- Sam, quiero pedirte perdón, he sido muy duro contigo últimamente – era evidente lo que le costaba al mayor decir aquellas palabras

- No te preocupes Dean – cortó el más joven sin ganas de hablar

- Verás, es que tus… "poderes psíquicos" me aterran – continuó con la disculpa

- Si te da lo mismo, preferiría no hablar de eso

- ¿qué? ¿No quieres hablar? ¿Tú? – le irritó levemente el tono guasón de Dean

- Ya no queda nada por decir – picó en el anzuelo lanzado sutilmente – no puedo seguir explicando por qué lo hago, no puedo hacer que lo entiendas.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

- ¡No puedo! – se miraron a los ojos con el miedo reflejado en ellos, con la misma angustia y el mismo temor, sin ser capaces de atenuar el que brotaba de la persona sentada a su lado – porque "su" sangre corre por mis venas, su sangre está dentro de mí, y es algo que debo afrontar yo.

- Pero no sólo – Sam suspiró, cuando su hermano era capaz de hablar así se sentía con fuerzas para afrontarlo todo. Tomó una decisión.

- De todas formas no importa – No le miró a la cara – esos poderes… es jugar con fuego. Y se acabó. He acabado con todo eso

- ¿En serio? – Dean respiró calmado – es un alivio, gracias

- No me las des, no lo hago por ti – creyó necesario aclarar – ni por los ángeles, ni por nada de eso. Es mi decisión.

Y la había tomado, no volvería a seguirle el juego a Rubi, entrenaría sus poderes sí, pero lo otro, lo otro, le aterraba demasiado lo bien que se sentía después, y lo mal que se sentía cuando no podía tenerlo.

Todavía estaba a tiempo. No tenía que sacrificarse para detener el apocalipsis, tenía a Dean de vuelta, a su lado, seguro que lo conseguiría.

**Continuará...**


	5. Monster Movie

**_Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, de los que más he visto, ¡Me encantan las pelis de monstruos de los 50! ¡Son tan auténticas! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**Monster Movie"**

_Lo he recuperado, es mi hermano y está conmigo. Sé que está conmigo._

_Y sigue siendo un puto incordio pero es el mejor amigo que se puede tener. Ahora entiendo porqué estamos en este pueblucho perdido en el mapa investigando una historia de vampiros sin pies ni cabeza: Es la fiesta de la cerveza._

_Ese es otro de los motivos por los que sé que ha vuelto. Desde que llegamos se comporta como un crío con zapatos nuevos. Lo mira todo, lo prueba todo y coquetea con todo lo que se le ponga por delante._

_Eso me facilita las cosas, lamento haberle mentido. Aunque, en cierto modo, sí hay algo que no volveré a hacer, por mucho que Rubi insista y por muy duro que sea para mí, sólo voy a usar mis poderes sin "gasolina"._

* * *

><p>Aquel trabajo se volvía más extraño por momentos. Entre los misteriosos asesinatos cometidos por monstruos típicos de serie "B" de los 50, y la nueva chaladura que le había entrado a su hermano con que debía "re-perder" su virginidad, el Winchester más joven se sentía en medio de una delirante parodia de su propia vida.<p>

Así que allí estaban, en la plaza mayor de Mifflinburg (Pensilvania) decidiendo quién era el jefe de una banda de monstruos formada por el doble del Conde Drácula, un hombre lobo con la nariz negra y una momia que usaba un sarcófago de alquiler con sus efectos especiales y toda la parafernalia.

Si no fuese por las tres víctimas mortales, no reñiría a Dean por troncharse de risa cuando le mostró el pequeño balde de hielo seco en la escena del crimen. Lo dejó ir a reunirse con la chica del bar, si no iba a tomarse la investigación en serio, allí estorbaba.

Era un caso demasiado desconcertante, hasta que se reunió con el pecoso y su ligue en el bar donde trabajaba la muchacha y su hermano le plantó en las narices una oreja. Eso y que el metamórfico chiflado llamase a su hermano "Harker" tenía mucha pero que mucha gracia.

Ahora todo encajaba. Su primer testigo y principal sospechoso trabajaba en un cine de sesión continua donde emitían ese tipo de películas. Dejó a Dean intentando por segunda vez "perder su re-virginidad" y fue a acabar el asunto.

_DQVDI-Sam_

La sala de cine había cerrado ya, era lógico, eran más de la una de la madrugada. No le fue difícil forzar la cerradura y entrar. Era como esas salas en las que habían pasado tardes enteras de verano antes de que papá se llevase a Dean a cazar.

Se sintió otra vez con ocho o nueve años. El olor a palomitas rancias y humedad, los mismos carteles de las mismas películas. Dean siempre omitía las de Drácula, le iban más las de monstruos japoneses, a él no le gustaba demasiado ninguna y hubiese preferido quedarse en el motel haciendo los deberes.

Subió los chirriantes peldaños de madera tapizada hacia la única sala siguiendo unos acordes de la sinfonía "tocata y fuga" de Back en órgano electrónico. Sobre el escenario estaba su objetivo, parecía la peli de "Nosferatu" con esa sombra recortada nítidamente en la pared.

Tuvo que reírse de sí mismo por la aprensión que sentía ante el ambiente de película clásica que lo rodeaba. Estaba a punto de cargarse al tipo flacucho que aporreaba el "Casio" cuando cambió lo que tocaba por un ritmo pregrabado. Resopló y eso hizo que su sospechoso se diese cuenta de que él estaba allí.

El tipo empezó a chillar y gracias a eso (y a un buen par de tirones de oreja que no la arrancaron pero seguro la hicieron mucho más grande), el empleado del cine salvó su vida.

Inmediatamente volvió al bar a contarle lo ocurrido a su hermano. Pero ya no había nadie así que le dejó un mensaje en el móvil "Dean, escucha, Ed no es nuestro hombre, supongo que ya te has ido con Jamie, así que dame un toque ¿vale?" Tendrían que dejar el caso para el día siguiente.

Sin embargo una botella rota en el suelo, unos vasos de whisky a medio terminar y una servilleta con una marca de labios que ya había visto antes, desataron todas sus alarmas. ¡La otra camarera! ¡Luci! ¡Ella era el monstruo y al parecer se había llevado a Dean y a Jamie!

¿Cómo fue capaz de concentrarse para rescatar a Dean (disfrazado de tirolés), de una mazmorra con puertas de atrezo y conseguir rescatar a la chica como en las mejores pelis clásicas? No lo hizo, al final fue la chica la que los salvó a ellos.

Pero daba igual, porque por una vez habían matado al malo (si, vale, fue la muchacha pero porque él fue al rescate), su hermano había re-perdido su virginidad (a la tercera va la vencida) y la guapísima "Mina" (Jamie) les había dado las gracias.

Volvieron a la carretera con la sensación de que, por fin, empezaban a tener un poco de buena suerte, que ya era hora. Así era como esto funcionaba, así deberían seguir y Sam deseaba poder dejar todo aquello que había estado haciendo cuando Dean estuvo muerto.

Con lo que el más joven de los Winchester no contaba era que el destino nunca los dejaba tranquilos durante mucho tiempo.

**Continuará...**


	6. Yellow Fever

**_Gracias Green... Ains, si no estuvieras por ahí colgar las idas de olla costaría mucho más :) , Anna-Ross me alegra que te guste y espero que no te cortes a la hora de opinar, me encanta leer otras opiniones :) , Continúo pues..._**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**Yellow Fever"**

_¿Y si muere? ¿Y si no consigo detener a ese fantasma y mi hermano vuelve al infierno? Creí que ya estaba todo solucionado, que si ese ángel lo sacó del hoyo cuidaría de él._

_Es cómico, pero a la vez no tiene ninguna gracia ver cómo teme todo. Porque puedo hacerme una idea de lo que ve cuando mira un perro, o a cualquier persona. Y me duele no poder hacer nada, sólo buscar la manera de acabar con el ser que lo ha infectado._

_Necesito ayuda, no lo voy a perder, no así, no otra vez._

* * *

><p>Sam llegó al motel y encontró a su hermano sentado y descompuesto a los pies de la cama. Con el cabello alborotado, la camisa desharrapada y la corbata del disfraz suelta parecía un chiquillo asustado que hubiese huido del primer día de colegio.<p>

- Te he buscado por todas partes Dean ¿Cómo has venido? – le preguntó, podría haber perfectamente más de tres millas desde el lugar en que se separaron.

- ¿Corriendo? – respondió el mayor, casi implorando por temor a ser reprendido, sus ojos verdes, inyectados en sangre abiertos de par en par.

Se sentó a su lado, no sabía si darle unas palmaditas y decirle que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – gimió el pecoso – Me quedan menos de cuatro horas de vida… ¡voy a morir Sammy!

- Encontraremos la manera, no te preocupes, Bobby viene de camino – el castaño puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano que lo miró como si sus palabras fuesen otras muy distintas

- ¡¿Volver? – Estaba alucinando, Sam se levantó.

- Dean, mírame hermano, saldremos de ésta, no voy a permitir que mueras ¿lo entiendes? – pero por el terror con que le miraba no estaba muy seguro de que lo hiciera.

Dean no le dio opción, se levantó balbuceando incoherencias, pero no huyó y el más joven de los Winchester supo porqué no trataba de huir a pesar del pánico que le hacía temblar descontroladamente.

- ¡Sal de mi hermano hijo de puta! – gritó el rubio pegado a la pared.

- Estoy bien Dean, soy yo, nadie me ha poseído – el menor puso una mano en el pecho del pecoso, cuyo corazón latía tan desbocado que empezaba a tener problemas para respirar – reacciona, respira, vamos, sé que eres más fuerte que ese fantasma.

No surtió efecto, Dean se estaba ahogando, luchando contra su agarre como si fuese el mismo Sam quien estuviese tratando de estrangularle. Así que debería hacer algo más brusco para sacarlo de su trance.

- ¡Dean! Ey, ey, ey, ey Dean ¡Dean! – intentó hacerle escuchar, los ojos verdes y desenfocados siguieron erráticos el sonido de su voz y pudo ver un brillo de comprensión en ellos, cuando por fin obtuvo su atención lo soltó.

Era muy tarde y había quedado en reunirse con Bobby en un par de horas en el aserradero. Le dolía dejar a su hermano en ese estado pero no podía llevarlo con él, sería un estorbo y necesitaba toda su atención puesta en la forma de deshacerse del fantasma. No lo iba a perder, acababa de recuperarlo y por nada del Mundo lo perdería de nuevo.

Quizás no pudiera contar con ningún ángel para salvar a Dean, pero sí podía contar con el chatarrero. El viejo había hecho un trayecto de más de once horas en cinco y tenía identificado el problema. Pero no la solución, la solución salió del castaño, un tanto descabellada y difícil de llevar a cabo, pero funcionó.

Hubiese querido que Dean se sincerara con él, que admitiera que lo que le había aterrorizado era que se volviese malo, que se convertiría en el monstruo que semanas atrás le dijo sería, que cediese a esos poderes que Rubi le había mostrado.

Su hermano no lo admitiría. Diría estar listo para cazar de nuevo. Le miraría a los ojos y le soltaría una sarta de mentiras sobre monos, como si no hubiese estado en esa habitación cuatro horas antes oyéndole gritar a un demonio imaginario.

- Ya – aceptó el más joven sin querer presionar.

- Sólo lo normal Sammy – pero no había nada normal en el esfuerzo por no parecer aterrado – nada con lo que no pudiera.

Y Sam quiere decirle que no es necesario que lo soporte todo él solo, que cuente con él para minorar un poco el peso que tenía encima; pero no lo hace, sólo se toma su cerveza. Al menos está vivo.

El Impala dejó atrás la cantera de grava dónde se habían despedido de Bobby. El pecoso conducía concentrado, mirando al frente. De reojo podía ver cómo, de vez en cuando, y a modo de acto reflejo de lo sucedido las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, se rascaba inconscientemente un brazo hasta que se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

El más joven aguardaba que de un momento a otro rompiera el silencio, esperando inútilmente una confidencia, algo que le permitiera comprender por qué aún teme que se pase al lado oscuro. El sol caía con toda la fuerza del medio día.

**Continuará...**


	7. It's The Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

**_Casi casi alcanzo ya por dónde voy en el foro, creo que un par de semanas, después iré al mismo ritmo..._**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**It's the Great Pumpkim, Sam Winchester"**

_No puede engañarme, cree que sí, pero no puede. Sé que ese fantasma que lo infectó le ha hecho más daño del que nos ha contado. Y creo que Bobby también lo sabe. Es posible que ya no vaya a morir de un ataque al corazón por culpa del miedo, pero, a veces me mira como si tuviese miedo de mí._

_Las pesadillas se han agravado, ahora no las oculta, cree que puede engañarme con su excusa de los monos, pero no, sé que hay algo más._

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester estaba convencido de que podía enfrentarse a Samhein solo. Dejó a Dean liberando al grupo de estudiantes atrapados en una cripta. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que un montón de zombis y fantasmas eran demasiados para el cazador recién vuelto del infierno. El menor de los Winchester no tenía ninguna duda de que su hermano se las podía arreglar solo perfectamente.<p>

Aquel demonio de alto nivel trató de destruirlo como lo intentó Lilith cuando… El recuerdo le irritó.

- Ya… Los rayos demoniacos a mi no me afectan – sonó deliberadamente hastiado, controlando la furia que se había instalado en su corazón, la rabia, el deseo de venganza.

Sam casi agradeció que aquel maldito ser se abalanzase sobre él, le soltó un par de golpes con todas sus fuerzas dejando salir parte del rencor acumulado. Quizás era inmune a los rayos diabólicos, pero no a la fuerza sobrehumana del monstruo que fue ganando terreno y consiguió sujetarle por el cuello contra la pared.

El joven cazador se debilitaba, sacó el cuchillo decidido a hacer caso a Dean, a cargarse a aquella criatura sin usar sus poderes. Samhein sintió el poder de la hoja al cortar la piel y consiguió quitarle el arma arrojándola a un lado y que Sam quedara desarmado por otro.

El menor de los Winchester se levantó rápidamente, no tenía elección, sin el cuchillo y con el demonio amenazadoramente cerca sólo le quedaba un recurso. Avanzó la mano como le había enseñado Rubi, el ser sobrenatural era demasiado fuerte o quizás no tenía la suficiente sangre de demonio en su interior, pero no se rendiría. No se trataba de Samhein o él, se trataba de que si dejaba a ese ser vivo, destruiría primero la ciudad y después todo lo que se cruzase en su camino.

El fuerte dolor de cabeza que se adueñó de él enturbió su vista. Pero no importaba, continuó, sin vacilar, sin medir las consecuencias sobre sí mismo. El cuerpo del brujo poseído cayó a sus pies en un charco imposible de humo negro que se filtró a través del suelo desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

El chico se tambaleó cansado y su mirada se cruzó con la de Dean que había visto cómo acabó con el demonio. Hay cosas en esta vida que duelen más que un puñetazo, un grito, un adiós. Sam no supo interpretar la mirada del rubio, sólo creyó leer decepción.

El mayor no dijo nada. Recogió el cuchillo y sosteniéndole lo sacó de allí y lo llevó al motel. El cansancio venció al Winchester más joven que no se dio cuenta cuándo su hermano se fue de la habitación. No despertó hasta el día siguiente, Dean aún no había vuelto.

Sin saber cómo hablar con él de lo ocurrido comenzó a recoger la ropa, repasando su pelea con el monstruo, su encuentro con los ángeles… Pensando cómo gran parte de lo que había creído hasta ese momento se había convertido en un cuento para contentar a los niños. Suponía que Dean debía haberse ido de la habitación para pensar, para asimilar los hechos.

¿Pero qué se suponía que debía haber hecho? Lo intentó, él intentó hacerlo a la manera de siempre, como su hermano le pidió.

Las palabras de Uriel le sobresaltaron. Había empezado a cuestionarse muchas cosas, siempre lo había hecho, pero la intervención de esos ángeles había entorpecido, había hecho mucho más mal que bien a su trabajo, ¿Les habían salvado la vida? Podían haber detenido esto desde el principio y sólo se habían limitado a mirar.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó con rabia

- Es el día que Azazel mató a tu madre, y veintidós años después a tu novia – Sam se mordió la lengua por no mandar al "angelical" intruso a la mierda – será difícil de soportar. Y aún así ¡Usas descaradamente el poder que te dio! ¡La sangre profana que fluye por tus venas!

- ¿Disculpa? – basta de sumisión, basta de respeto porque sí, ¿con qué derecho se atrevía a reclamarle?

- Te dijeron que no usaras tus poderes – explicó el poderoso ser

- ¿Y qué tenía que haber hecho? – ya era el colmo, no hacen nada y pretendían… ¿Qué demonios pretendían? – Ese demonio quería matarme, y a mi hermano y a todo el mundo

- Te dijeron que no lo hicieras

- Si Samhein se hubiera quedado por ahí suelto - ¡Como podían ser tan cerrados, tan inflexibles!

- Has sido advertido dos veces ya – sentenció el ángel.

- ¿Sabes? Mi hermano tiene razón sobre vosotros – sonrió orgulloso de usar las palabras de Dean – Sois unos cretinos.

Si se puede enfadar a los ángeles con éste lo había conseguido. Aguantó el terror al ver cómo el ser se transfiguraba junto a su rostro. Amenazante y con gesto despectivo, Uriel increpó al chico.

- La única razón por la que sigues vivo Sam Winchester, es que nos has sido útil. Pero en el momento que eso deje de ser así, cuando nos des más problemas que satisfacciones… Una palabra, "una"… y te convertiré en polvo.

El joven cazador se contuvo, y no replicó. Agradecía mentalmente que Dean no estuviese allí, ser él el maldito y no su hermano. Era lo bastante fuerte como para tragarse la rabia y no provocar más a ese ser por el que ya no sentía ningún respeto. Creyó que se iría, creyó que ya había terminado con él. No era así.

- En cuanto a tu hermano – la expresión de Uriel era más propia de un demonio que de un ángel al decir esas palabras – Dile de mi parte que debería de dejar de hacerse el listillo y que te cuente lo que recuerda del infierno.

El castaño respiró hondo al quedarse solo. Ese maldito trabajo lo había estropeado todo, y ahora, lo único que creía volver a tener, la confianza de que Dean había vuelto entero, se desmoronaba como un castillo de naipes. Todas esas poses, todas esas bromas escondían lo que recordaba. Y Sam no era idiota. ¡Era el infierno! No podría superarlo solo.

**Continuará...**


	8. Wishful Thinking

**_Bueno, no tengo nada que decir sobre éste, era de ese tipo de capítulos que tienes que reír casi en cada escena... hasta que, (como es habitual con los niños) te dan el mazazo..._**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**Wishful Thinking"**

_No consigo que me hable de ello, se escuda en tonterías, huye. Sé que tiene que ser terrible sólo el pensarlo pero no logrará nada si sólo bebe o se pone a ver porno. No conseguirá nada bueno hundiendo toda esa mierda dentro de él._

_Cuando intento entablar una conversación vuelca la tortilla, me pide que no use mis poderes. Y todo es más difícil. Las palabras de Uriel resuenan en mi mente. Si se piensa con la distancia, quizás el tío no es imbécil del todo, ¿Sabrán lo mío con Rubi? Es posible. Sin embargo no le han dicha nada a Dean. Supongo que si me mantengo lejos de ella no tienen porqué contarle nada._

_A veces me siento un miserable. Desearía poder hacer algo, cambiar algo, volver atrás e impedir… ¿a quién quiero engañar? No soy capaz de engañarme ni a mí mismo. Me dije que si me miraba a los ojos y me decía que no recordaba nada le creería… no le creo, no cuando esos ojos están llenos de oscuridad, de dolor. No puedo creer que está bien cuando cada sonrisa, cada broma, cada paso, encierra una súplica "Déjame respirar"._

* * *

><p>Es un caso sencillo, peligroso porque cualquier trabajo que ellos eligen lo es. Pero no entraña ninguna dificultad, no se trata de monstruos, sólo de una persona que ha intentado cambiar su vida del modo fácil.<p>

Wes es un buen tío, en el fondo. Se dio cuenta de su error y solucionó el problema. Esa ciudad ahogándose en una orgía de deseos que se convertirían en maldiciones próximamente, volvió a la normalidad.

No más osos de peluche con trastorno bipolar, no mas críos invisibles espiando mujeres en las duchas. Todo bien, todo perfecto… Lástima que entre ellos no sea así.

Nada era perfecto, no para Sam que siente que su hermano necesita ayuda y no sabe cómo dársela porque no la pide. Lo encuentra en ese embarcadero de Concrete, sentado al sol como un viejo jubilado y no puede seguir callando, no puede ver como se desmorona sin hacer nada por arreglarlo.

Una vez más es Dean quien se sincera aunque no del todo, quien interpreta sus suspiros, sus gestos y en lugar de pedir ayuda, la ofrece.

- Un segundo – musita el mayor roncamente, haciendo algo que, por su mirada perdida en el infinito y la concentración que aprieta sus labios, debe resultarle muy difícil.

- Qué – replica el castaño pensando aliviado que dejará que lo ayude.

- Tenías razón – concede Dean.

Las emociones se agolpan en el corazón del castaño, querría muchas cosas, decirle que siempre estará a su lado, que puede contar con él para lo que sea, que por mal que esté lo ayudará, lo apoyará. Quiere abrazarle, y protegerle como tantas veces ha hecho Dean con él. Finge que no sabe de qué habla, para que se sincere, para que le permita ser la persona en la que sostenerse cuando lo necesita.

- ¿Sobre qué? – pero el rostro de su hermano le dice que no habrá nada de eso.

- No debí haberte mentido – suena vacío y parece coger aire antes de mirarle a los ojos con todas las defensas alzadas, como una muralla, casi más para sí mismo que para Sam – Si me acuerdo de todo lo que me pasó allí abajo… de todo.

- Pues cuéntamelo – para el castaño es terrible ver la seriedad, la desesperación que hasta ahora sólo apreciaba cuando lo ha visto gemir en sueños en alguno de los últimos moteles donde han dormido.

- No – le corta cuando intenta hablar – no quiero seguir mintiéndote, pero no voy a hablar de lo que pasó.

- Dean, no puedes superar eso tú solo – Sam querría abrazarlo, querría hacerle sentir seguro, querría borrar ese vacío que jamás había visto en los ojos de su hermano – Tienes que dejarme ayudarte.

La respuesta a su petición no puede ser más amarga.

- ¿Cómo? – y el dolor que casi quiebra la voz de Dean le rompe el corazón - ¿De verdad crees que una charla íntima y un poco de cariño van a cambiar algo? ¿Qué eso va a… curarme? – Sam lucha por no rendirse pero se le hace duro, muy duro no interrumpir ahora y darle ese cariño que el otro afirma no servirá para nada - ¡No estoy hablando de tener un mal día!

- Ya lo sé – esto no es lo que había creído que sucedería, esto no es, tendría que poder ayudar y no sólo presenciar lo destruido que está su hermano… por su culpa.

- Las cosas que vi – Sam puede adivinarlas en su mirada y Dean se da cuenta y vuelve a encerrarse en sí mismo – Son indescriptibles, no podré olvidarlas. Nadie puede ayudarme porque las tengo aquí – se señala la sien sin apartar la mirada de Sam – para siempre, no las entenderías, y yo no podría hacer que las entendieras. Así que, lo siento.

Y así es como todo se va a la mierda, así es cómo un caso resuelto, un pueblo salvado, un rato de relax, se convierte en el momento más duro para el menor de los Winchester que intenta asimilar lo que ha dicho Dean.

La impotencia se apodera de él mientras sigue a su hermano a lo largo del embarcadero, camino del Impala. Es su culpa, está así por su culpa, porque ocupó su lugar en la cola de la muerte. Porque no supo salvar su vida cuando Dean siempre estuvo ahí cuando le necesitó.

Sube en silencio, y en silencio parten de Concrete. El vehículo negro pasa junto a la puerta del restaurante chino dónde todo el mundo obtenía sus deseos. Sam no puede evitar desear volver al día en que llegaron.

Ahora sí tomaría esa moneda que le ofreció su hermano "Vamos, hasta podrías pedir que nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, piénsalo, serías un gran abogado con un buen coche, una bonita casa…" Pero, como le dijo, no desearía eso, desearía que Azazel nunca se hubiese aparecido en sus vidas, desearía que Dean…

El ronroneo del motor calma un poco la rabia de su corazón y por una vez, sólo por una vez, le da al play de la vieja casete de Black Sabbath. El rubio vuelve a sonreír y pisa el acelerador hacia el próximo trabajo.

**Continuará...**


	9. I Know What You Did The Last Summer

**DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO**

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**I Know What You Did The Last Summer"**

_La verdad, prefiero que esté cabreado, que esté furioso conmigo por hacer caso a Rubi. ¿Está mal pensar así? Puede ser, a fin de cuentas yo soy el monstruo y él "El elegido de los ángeles". Estoy siendo injusto, pero ¿Cómo puede pedirme que no la escuche, sin haberme escuchado él antes?¿Cómo?_

_Él ha estado en el Infierno y yo he vivido un infierno aquí mientras. Nunca quise esto, ¡nunca! Tampoco es justo para mí. Yo no pedí que Azazel me envenenara la vida, no pedí quedarme sin madre, sin padre, no pedí que fuese al infierno por mí. Nunca habría pedido eso._

_No puede pedirme explicaciones, no tiene derecho. Otra vez me engaño, sí tiene derecho, tiene todos los derechos, merece mucho más que un hermano que le eche en cara sus silencios. Pero aún no estoy preparado para contarle cómo sobreviví a su ausencia._

* * *

><p>No saben cómo escaparon de esa Iglesia. El demonio que han dejado atrás momentáneamente es uno de los más poderosos con los que se han cruzado jamás. Sam venda la herida que acaba de coser en su propio brazo mientras su hermano, frente al lavabo de la habitación reúne fuerzas para exigir respuestas.<p>

El menor de los Winchester sabe que ha llegado el momento, que debe dar una tregua al espíritu atormentado del mayor. Explicar de una vez por todas el porqué a cada aparición de Rubi, obedece ciegamente a sus palabras.

- Ella salvó mi vida – comienza.

El relato es largo, denso, plagado de detalles para que el principal no saliera a relucir. Sabe cómo hablarle a Dean, y se siente culpable por ser tan fácil evitar el tema "sangre de demonio". Se auto convence de que no le está mintiendo porque no volverá a suceder.

Cuando se reúnen con la chica demonio y su protegida la actitud del rubio ha cambiado. No es míster simpatía, pero es capaz de agradecer la ayuda de Rubi. Sam sabe que si lo supiera todo, la mataría sin dudarlo un segundo.

Rubi no le va a poner fácil las cosas al mayor de los Winchester y Sam asiste a la peculiar conversación en la que las disculpas del pecoso no son capaces de vocalizarse en sus labios.

- ¿Qué? – La chica no entiende nada

- Te debo una – musita el pecoso bajo la mirada desconfiada de la morena – Sam, yo… Ya sabes

- ¡No te hernies Dean! – Sam tiene que reír, al menos habrá tregua durante un rato.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¿Estás satisfecha? – Dean está avergonzado - ¡Qué momento más incómodo!

Aunque lo realmente incómodo es explicar a una pobre muchacha que su familia ha muerto y que los demonios quieren cogerla por culpa de su habilidad para oír a los ángeles.

Si ese fuera el único problema, todo se complica más allá de lo que habrían esperado. Los ángeles están allí, buscando a la muchacha de cabello rojo y mirada inocente. Durante un segundo llegan a alegrarse hasta que Castiel afirma "Tiene que morir"

Los Winchester no lo entienden, para ellos es sólo una chiquilla asustada a la que persiguen los demonios. Ha confiado en ellos y no pueden entregársela a los dos ángeles que afirman sin ningún reparo haber venido a matarla.

Dean intenta razonar con ellos, a fin de cuentas si les es útil para lo que sea, deben oírle ¿no? No consigue nada.

- Eres un cabrón sin corazón – recrimina con rabia el cazador sacado del infierno, ante la sonrisa sarcástica de Uriel

- La verdad es que lo sabemos – el tono indiferente con que Castiel responde a su protegido deja a ambos cazadores sin argumentos – Ana es todo menos inocente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Sam vacila, ¿y si están cometiendo un error? ¿y si Ana no es la muchacha inocente que ellos asumieron?

- Quiere decir que es peor que la abominación que tú te tiras – replica con dureza Uriel – y ahora dadnos a esa chica.

Lo que los ángeles parecen ignorar es la disposición de Dean a hacer exactamente lo contrario de lo que sea que le ordenan. Sólo había una persona a la que obedecía sin rechistar y desapareció hace mucho tiempo. Los cazadores se miran a los ojos y saben exactamente lo que van a hacer.

Es un diálogo sin palabras "No dejaré que se la lleven"/"Estoy contigo". El mayor toma la iniciativa. Respaldado por la única persona en la que cree, si Sam lo secunda es capaz de enfrentarse a lo que sea.

- Lo siento, tendréis que encontrar a otra – replica Dean provocando a las poderosas criaturas – buscad en las páginas amarillas.

- ¿Y quién va a impedírnoslo? ¿Vosotros dos? – el gigantesco ángel de color se pica con facilidad, y hace lo que parece quería hacer desde que cruzó la puerta, agarra a Rubi con violencia, con la intención de destruirla - ¿o esta puta infernal?

Ambos hermanos saben que tienen las de perder. Aún así Dean trata de detener al furibundo ser celestial que ha lanzado a la chica demonio por los aires y sujetándola por el cuello se dispone a sacarla de la ecuación.

Sam no puede hacer nada. Castiel lo duerme. Cuando despierta descubre que la joven a la que intentaban proteger fue la que los ha salvado, deshaciéndose, al menos temporalmente de los ángeles con un hechizo de sangre.

Y creían haberlo visto todo.

**Continuará...**


	10. Heaven and Hell

**_Anna-Ross, Green gracias, de verdad, ya se que siempre digo lo mismo, que publicaré aunque no tenga reviews y todo eso... y es cierto pero no tenéis ni idea de lo que levanta la moral... Es que hasta ayuda a escribir... Así que de veras, muchísimas gracias por dejar vuestros comentarios._  
><strong>

**_Quiero pedir disculpas, aquí apenas he añadido nada. No me odiéis._**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**Heaven and Hell"**

_Ana resultó ser un ángel caído. No puedo dejar de preguntarme si lo que hicimos estuvo bien. Dean no tiene esa duda, pero yo…_

_Sé que debería estar bien, al parecer no va a haber represalias contra nosotros, pero… Otro pero. Demasiados peros ha tenido este absurdo trabajo. Al menos hemos salido vivos._

_Rubi se ha ido, hemos salido vivos de un enfrentamiento entre el cielo y el infierno y llevamos seis cervezas en hielo. ¿Qué puede ir mal?_

* * *

><p>No necesitan mesas, ni sillas, Sam se sienta en el capó del Impala como ha hecho desde niño, Dean se apoya en el lateral como también ha hecho desde niño. El menor siempre supo que comenzó a hacerlo por cuidar de él, para que no se cayese, ahora es un gesto tan natural entre ambos como respirar, cree es uno de los pocos gestos que Dean mantiene.<p>

Se toman sus cervezas en medio de la nada, rodeados de un monte, árboles y el sonido de los pájaros previo a la lluvia que amenaza en el horizonte. Es una celebración, no tienen muchas de esas. Pero se va a convertir en otra cosa cuando Dean murmura.

- Sé que le oíste.

- ¿A quién? – Sam sabe a quién se refiere, pero no presiona, deja que el mayor se decida a hablar por fin.

- A Alastair – el nombre sale como una bola de espinas de la garganta del rubio – lo que dijo, lo de que yo prometía.

- Le oí – ahora que analiza la frase, Sam casi no quiere saber a qué se refería el demonio, sólo "casi".

- ¿No sientes curiosidad?

Dean, me muero de curiosidad, pero tú no quieres hablar del infierno y no te presionaré – el castaño se resigna a que tampoco sea esta la vez que se confiese aunque sea un poco, merecen un rato de paz ¿no?

Siguen bebiendo en silencio, el viento comienza a hacer acto de presencia y esa vez el castaño no lamenta que el mayor vuelva a encerrarse en sí mismo. Se equivoca, un par de minutos más tarde y haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por parecer indiferente, Dean dice.

- No fueron cuatro meses.

- ¿Qué? – replica Sam sorprendido, no esperaba que fuesen a seguir hablando de ello.

- Fueron cuatro meses aquí, pero allí… - la entereza del mayor se tambalea un segundo – no lo sé, allí el tiempo es distinto… fueron más de cuarenta años.

Sam no sabe cómo reaccionar a las palabras de su hermano, quizás debería bajar del capó o mirarle a la cara o… No lo hace, siente que si hace algo de eso Dean no será capaz de dejar salir todo lo que lo está destruyendo desde que lo sacaron de allí, desde que los recuerdos fueron invadiendo su mente. Se limita a escuchar.

- Dios mío – murmura, haciendo saber al mayor que no está solo.

- Ellos me apuñalaron, me cortaron y destrozaron con cosas que tú… - el castaño escucha el relato del mayor con el corazón oprimido por la desolación de esas palabras – hasta que no quedó NADA, y de repente estaba entero otra vez, parecía magia, y empezaban de nuevo. Y Alastair, al acabar cada día, ca-da día, se acercaba y me hacía una oferta: "Dejar de torturarme si me llevaba otras almas y empezaba yo a torturarlas" y cada día le decía que se metiera su oferta por dónde le cupiera, durante treinta años le repetí eso…

Y Sam comprende que no importa lo que haga para ayudar a su hermano, no necesita que siga, ya sabe lo que le ocurrió y es mucho peor de lo que creía. Porque Dean tenía razón, no se trata de algo que se solucione con un poco de cariño.

- Pero un día no lo soporté más Sam – el mayor se rompe como no ha visto nunca, se auto castiga obligándose a contarlo todo – No pude, y me soltaron del potro, y… Dios me ayude, bajé de allí y empecé a destrozar a otras personas… no se a cuántas almas se lo hice… Las cosas que les hice.

- Dean – consigue sacar el pequeño del nudo tremendo que se le ha hecho en la garganta por lo que acaba de escuchar, ahora su hermano le necesita, necesita saber que no tuvo elección, pero sabe que diga lo que diga no cambiará nada, nota el sollozo de alguien a quien no está acostumbrado a ver llorar – aguantaste treinta años, es más de lo que aguantaría cualquiera.

- Ahora siento todo eso dentro de mi – gime consciente de que no merece el consuelo que las palabras del menor le han ofrecido – Ojalá no sintiera nada de nada Sammy, ojalá no sintiera nada en absoluto.

El dolor del mayor impide que Sam pueda hacer otra cosa que estar ahí y presenciarlo. Su cabeza es un hervidero mezcla de cariño, compasión, rabia, odio, vergüenza y necesidad de hacer algo por su hermano.

Piensa tantas cosas en esos minutos que deja a Dean desahogarse. Baja lentamente del capó dudando entre seguir lo que le dicta su corazón o lo que dicta su cabeza. Puede el corazón, es un defecto de los Winchester.

Aprieta a su hermano contra su pecho, sin decir nada. Lo retiene ahí unos minutos mientras los sollozos disminuyen. Le da igual lo que diga ese imbécil de Uriel. Ahora lo odia, y a Castiel. Ellos han permitido que su hermano esté así. Si era el elegido para esa misteriosa misión celestial, ¿Por qué no lo rescataron antes? ¿Por qué permitieron que muriese?

No tienen derecho a juzgarlo, ni a Dean ni a él. Ellos son los fuertes, los poderosos, los que tendrían que salvarlos a todos y han permitido que la persona más valiente que conoce se vea sumida en la desesperación.

Dean se retira y le mira a los ojos avergonzado por haber sido tan débil.

- Vaya numerito ¿no? – sonríe, Sam ya comprende por qué sus ojos no brillan desde que volvió.

- Puedes con ello, lo superarás – afirma el castaño con una seguridad que no siente – lo superaremos.

- Ya, ¿nos vamos?

Lo que tuvo que pasar su hermano hace crecer el rencor que creía había desaparecido. Odiaba que cualquier ente, sea del cielo o del infierno, se haya cruzado en sus vidas.

La lluvia hace acto de presencia y no pueden hacer otra cosa que meterse en el coche y marcharse de ese lugar. Esa tarde, la única música es el repiquetear de las gotas de agua en el parabrisas.

**Continuará...**


	11. Family Remains

**DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO**

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**Family Remains"**

_¡Cómo he estado tan ciego! Estaba recibiendo pistas todo el tiempo y me resistía a aceptarlas. Es mi culpa haberle dejado llegar hasta aquí sin intentar hacer nada por ayudar._

_Quiero creer que podré hacer algo, que no está tan mal, que lo superará. Pero no sé cómo actuar, cómo decirle que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea, como siempre._

_Desde que me contó lo que le ocurrió allí abajo, lo que hizo… Es como si fuese incapaz de descansar, apenas duerme si no está conduciendo. Cuando a base de insistir consigo que pare en una cuneta, en lugar de echar una cabezada se pasa el rato buscando un caso detrás de otro._

_No le importa mentirme, no le importa nada más que trabajar y trabajar, sin descanso. Estas dos últimas semanas actúa como si no me hubiese contado nada, como si todo estuviese bien. A veces tengo la sensación de que no volverá a estarlo nunca._

* * *

><p>Los últimos trabajos sumergen a Dean en una depresión que oculta a base de bebida y más trabajo. Como si cada persona que salvan le salvase a él. Por eso, cuando fallan, cuando llegan tarde porque es imposible llegar a tiempo, una amargura insondable rodea al pecoso haciendo que su hermano se desespere.<p>

Sam sabe que el atormentado cazador sólo tiene un poco de paz cuando están trabajando. Por eso se había mordido la lengua durante varias semanas esperando que ese torbellino de culpabilidad se vaya apaciguando. Lo hace, la furia está disminuyendo, pero lo que no disminuye es la desesperación que va hundiendo a su hermano más y más.

Apenas ha dormido dos horas. El castaño abre los ojos y ve que Dean está leyendo en la oscuridad, con una linterna. Le ha mentido, nuevamente, dijo que estaba cansado, reclinó el asiento y cerró los ojos. Posiblemente fingió hasta que Sam se quedó dormido.

Por un lado querría gritarle que no conseguirá nada si sigue haciendo eso, pero no puede porque ¡Es el infierno lo que tortura a Dean! Lo único que puede hacer es estar a su lado.

Llegaron a ese pueblo de Nebraska dónde, al parecer, un espíritu furioso mató a un hombre en una habitación cerrada. Salvo el hecho de que la principal sospechosa fue incinerada todo calza a la perfección con su hipótesis del fantasma vengativo.

El problema es que la casa que tienen que "limpiar" ha sido vendida y sus propietarios aparecen entorpeciendo su trabajo. Se quedaron en la calle, ocultos de la vista de esa familia, vigilando para interceder ante cualquier cosa extraña.

El trabajo se complicó, no se trataba de un fantasma sino de algo mucho más terrorífico, un par de personas enloquecidas por un trato cruel e inhumano. Pocas veces se habían enfrentado a personas, sin ningún tipo de magia de por medio.

Como decía Dean en casos así, "¿Los monstruos? ¿Los fantasmas? Vale, tienen reglas… ¿los humanos? Los humanos están locos".

Pero salvaron la vida a esa familia, no a todos… pero ese matrimonio y sus dos hijos estaban vivos, no habían podido hacer más.

Sam Winchester lleva días tratando de convencer a su hermano de que no es el monstruo que cree ser ahora. Tratando inútilmente de hacerle reconocer que hicieron cuanto estuvo en sus manos. Que no podrían haber salvado a esos hermanos encerrados y torturados hasta la locura homicida que los llevó a la muerte.

- Era demasiado tarde para ellos, Dean – repite por enésima vez temiendo por dónde van los tiros.

- Eran sólo críos, Sammy, no conocían nada más, ni siquiera tuvieron una oportunidad de ser personas – el mayor se mira las manos y Sam es capaz de saber que sólo ve sangre en ellas - ¿y si seguimos trabajando?

- Dean.

- Sam, por favor – El castaño duda un segundo entre hacerle hablar o darle una tregua, pero no es su decisión – por favor, ya es demasiado duro.

- No eres un monstruo, era el infierno Dean, no tenías elección.

- La tenía, la tomé, me convertí en uno de ellos – lo mira con ese vacío insondable que habita dentro de los ojos de su hermano desde que volvió.

- Si fueras uno de ellos no tratarías de salvar a toda la gente que encuentras en tu camino, no intentarías detener el Apocalipsis – Sam contiene el impulso de apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Dean, sabe que le rechazaría – lo que sientes ahora irá perdiendo intensidad, no digo que lo vas a superar fácilmente, pero lo harás, y lo harás porque eres mucho mejor de lo que crees.

Sam sabe que sus palabras no son tenidas en cuenta, pero espera que pueda procesarlas y asimilarlas como ciertas. Dean no insiste, ¿qué sentido tiene? Ninguno es capaz de convencer al otro. La lluvia cae torrencialmente fuera del puente bajo la autopista. Los dos, sentados en el quitamiedos de la carretera observan como el mundo se emborrona, volviéndose gris y frío.

El castaño comprende a su hermano mayor mejor de lo que cree. Comprende la desesperación, hacer cualquier cosa para que el propio dolor desaparezca, saber que estás haciendo algo que está muy mal, y sentirte bien haciéndolo porque disipa los miedos y no hay más que esa percepción de poder ocultando la soledad, el miedo, el abandono.

**Continuará...**


	12. Chriss Ángel Is a Douchebag

**_Se que este es un poco más corto que los otros pero es que salió así... _**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**Chriss Ángel Is a Douchebag"**

_Desde que salvamos a esa familia de Nebraska las cosas han mejorado algo. Lo suficiente como para decirle a Rubi que no volveré a usar mis poderes, más que nada porque no volveré a beber sangre de demonio. Tiene que existir otro medio para acabar con el Apocalipsis._

_Este trabajo se está convirtiendo en algo más importante. Nuestro principal sospechoso incluso nos caería bien si no fuese un asesino._

* * *

><p>Sam tenía toda la información que podía necesitar sobre "El Increíble Jay", el mago que creían que estaba detrás de las muertes de dos de los invitados a la Semana de la Magia de Iowa.<p>

- Fue bastante importante en los años setenta – comentó.

- ¿Y qué significa eso en magolandia? – contestó indolente su hermano.

- Actuó incluso en el Radio City Music Hall – vale, sí, todo ese tema del ilusionismo y la magia despertaba la admiración del castaño.

- Y ahora es uno de tantos famosos olvidados – Sam se molestó con el tono lúgubre de su hermano. Esa mañana, por un rato, llegó a creer que lo estaba superando, pero al parecer, no era así.

- Se hizo viejo – musitó contagiado.

- Vale, puede que el "Increíble Jay" esté utilizando auténtica magia para recuperar su fama – trabajo, eso era lo único que lograba un poco de interés por parte del pecoso.

- Es posible que use un hechizo que transfiera la muerte a otro – secundó, "De acuerdo, resolvamos este caso"

- ¿Y cómo encaja la carta de Tarot?

- No lo sé – volvió a toda la información que había logrado recoger por si encontraba algo.

- Vaya, espero morir antes de ser viejo – esa afirmación tan radical del mayor le puso muy nervioso – todo esto parece brutal ¿no crees?

Sam se dio cuenta de que Dean hablaba en serio, sin paños caliente. La desazón que no lo abandonaba desde que supo lo que hizo el mayor en el infierno salió a flote.

- ¿Crees que lo haremos? – preguntó angustiado

- ¿Qué?

- Morir antes de ser viejos – "Di que solo estás cansado, di que todo saldrá bien"

- ¿No lo hemos hecho ya? – bromeó su hermano.

- Ya me entiendes Dean, quiero decir, si crees que seguiremos cazando demonios a los sesenta.

- No, ya estaremos muertos, para siempre ¿qué? – el cazador sin esperanza advirtió la decepción del más joven, no era un buen momento para tener una conversación así, no estaba de humor - ¿quieres acabar como Travis? ¿Eh? ¿o como Gordon?

- Está Bobby – recalcó Sam sin dar su brazo a torcer.

- Claro – pero estaba demasiado cansado para notar la amargura que se abría paso en los ojos del castaño – él sí que es un ejemplo de vejez agradable.

- Tal vez nosotros seamos distintos.

- ¿Qué has estado bebiendo? – el más alto retorció el hocico contrariado – Sam, o acabas muerto o triste. La vida es así.

- ¿Y si ganáramos? – no se rendiría, no podía rendirse, tenía que creer que podían solucionar las cosas, que podían tener un futuro en paz.

- ¿Ganar?

- Si hubiera forma de poner fin a todo esto.

- ¿Hay algo que no me estés contando?

- No - ¡Joder! Cómo odiaba esa desconfianza.

- Sammy – Ese es el problema cuando alguien te conoce mejor que tú mismo, el tono a medias entre cariñoso e inquisitivo le obligó a explicarse mejor.

- No, no, sólo digo que ojalá existiera un modo de llegar al origen de esto, de decapitar a la serpiente.

El Winchester más alto se dio cuenta de que esta vez estaba solo. Dean lucharía, estaría a su lado hasta que algo lo matara, pero así no lograrían detener a los demonios. Y él tenía un arma, peligrosa sí, pero si aprendía a utilizarla bien podría darle a su hermano lo que había perdido, podría salvar a la humanidad. Podían ganar.

¿Tenía derecho a despreciar un arma así sólo porque podía salir mal parado? No lo creía, no debía hacerlo. Y tampoco podía contárselo a Dean, el mayor no era objetivo si el que arriesgaba su alma era Sam, intentaría detenerlo con toda seguridad. Lo mejor sería que nunca lo supiese, no hasta que todo acabara.

Por eso, cuando detuvieron al asesino de magos, cuando el tal Jay hizo lo correcto a costa de sus propios amigos, su familia, Sam Winchester tomó la decisión más importante de su vida hasta ese momento: "Aceptar que era un monstruo y usarlo para detener el Apocalipsis"

**Continuará...**


	13. Afterschool Special

**_Por motivos ajenos a mi voluntad no pude actualizar antes... :P_**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**After School Special"**

_Me siento bien, fuerte. Si consigo mantener este nivel quizás tenga una oportunidad frente a Lilith. Ya no dudo, no, no lo hago. Sólo se lo oculto a Dean porque sé cómo piensa sobre todo esto de trabajar con Rubi. No porque esté mal (claro que está mal, pero es necesario) sino porque sé que él no lo admitiría nunca._

_Tanto Castiel como Uriel dijeron que acabarían conmigo si me pasaba. Es imposible que no sepan lo que hago, son ángeles, lo saben. Si no me detienen es porque lo entienden o porque hago lo que quieren que haga._

_Me molesta la desconfianza de Dean, me duele tener que mentirle y entrar en esa espiral de falsedades que por unos meses mantuvimos apartada de nosotros. Ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo, ojalá hubiese otra forma._

_No puedo mentirme a mí mismo, pero la venganza no es lo único que me mueve. Por supuesto que quiero a Lilith muerta. Cada vez que recuerdo el cuerpo de mi hermano, destrozado, desgarrado entre mis brazos, por mí. ¿Por qué tuvo que sacrificarse por mí?_

_La encontraré, estaré preparado y acabaré con ella. Y no será solo venganza, cuando la mate no podrá romper más sellos, detendremos el apocalipsis y entonces dejaremos todo esto. Le demostraré a Dean que podemos vivir una vida normal y que puede ser feliz a pesar de todo._

* * *

><p>El Instituto Truman, el "hogar" de "Los Bombarderos". Sam Winchester recorrió los pasillos con un poco de añoranza. Había olvidado el sitio, a fin de cuentas sólo estuvo un mes hacía más de doce años. Pero al volver todos los recuerdos de los amigos, los enemigos, los profesores, también regresaron.<p>

Le costó, pero se integró, sin secundar ninguna pandilla, eligiendo a sus propios amigos. Siempre pensó que Dean también se había divertido allí, pero su hermano no quería saber nada de ese sitio.

Allí fue la primera vez que se planteó en serio dejar la caza, estudiar una carrera y dedicarse a algo distinto. Si lo hubiese hecho, si Dean también hubiese dejado la caza…

Tenían un trabajo, un espíritu furioso que se ensañaba con los matones y los populares a través de los cerebritos y los frikis. Le dolió descubrir el nombre del posible fantasma. Barry Cook. Ese chico fue su amigo, era un buen muchacho, pero tenía motivos para estar furioso, su vida acabó trágicamente al no poder soportar las burlas de chavales como los que habían sufrido su venganza.

Quemar sus huesos como había hecho cientos de veces con otros, fue especialmente duro. Si Sam Winchester hubiese sido un chico normal, que iba a ese colegio, habría podido hacer algo, estar al lado de su amigo. Posiblemente fue el único amigo que Barry tuvo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Dean interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, preocupado. Sam no podía dejar de culparse o culpar a su padre. Podía haber hecho algo más - ¡Has leído el informe del forense igual que yo!... ¡El instituto era un infierno para él! Sus padres se separaron y el quiso huir. Es trágico, pero no es culpa tuya… Si te soy sincero me alegra irme, yo odiaba ese instituto.

- No todo fue malo - ¿En serio? Sam no esperaba esa confesión.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con lo que te pasó?

Sí vale que tuvo problemas con uno de esos chavales cuyo único interés era amargar la vida de todo el que estuviera alrededor, pero también tuvo amigos. Y cuando se enfrentó al matón se ganó el respeto de los demás chicos. Además, estaba el profesor Wyatt, aquel hombre le vio de verdad, llegó a ver cómo era y le hizo plantearse que podía tener otra vida.

Si no hubiese ido a saludarlo, se habrían marchado de allí sin terminar el trabajo. Porque sí que conoció al fantasma. De hecho la venganza que el espíritu llevó a cabo en ese instituto guardaba relación con él.

Sam humilló a ese chico, porque éste se empeñaba en humillar a todo el que consideraba más débil. Aunque Dirk McGregor fuese un matón, y mereciese una lección, tampoco nadie le ayudó cuando lo necesitaba. Murió odiando al mundo y su espíritu se dedicó a tomarse revancha en todos esos alumnos populares que aplaudían sus gamberradas y cuando le devolvieron la moneda le dieron la espalda.

Consiguieron dar con los únicos restos que quedaban de él y los quemaron. Y el Winchester más joven puedo ir a dar las gracias al profesor que le hizo plantearse la posibilidad de tener algo más que el deber de acabar con todo ente sobrenatural que se cruzase en su camino.

La carretera se extendía ante el Impala, monótona, recta, ya no había hielo en los arcenes y la primavera se anunciaba en los árboles que mostraban los primeros brotes tras la temporada invernal.

Dean conducía en silencio, incluso había bajado el volumen de la radio al creer que Sam dormía. A veces le echaba una mirada de reojo y volvía a fijar la vista en la carretera.

El copiloto no dormía, sólo se mantenía reclinado en el asiento con los ojos cerrados. En su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez el caso. Recordaba a Barry y a Dirk, y aunque Dean tenía razón no podía dejar de preguntarse qué hubiese pasado si se hubiese quedado solo un poco más.

Su encuentro con el profesor Wyatt le había removido viejas heridas. El docente era feliz con su trabajo, disfrutaba de ello y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y del poco tiempo que estuvo en su clase, le recordaba "¡Winchester! Sí, claro, tú escribiste una historia de miedo".

Las palabras del maestro resonaban en su cabeza cientos de millas más tarde "¿Eres feliz Sam?", suspiró y se incorporó, era su turno de conducir. Intercambió su asiento con su hermano que cayó rendido en unos segundos.

Ni media hora después Dean comenzó a gemir y retorcerse en el asiento. Sam frunció el ceño y miró hacia el frente. No, no era feliz. Pero lo sería. Cuando matase a Lilith.

**Continuará...**


	14. Sex and Violence

**DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO**

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**Sex and Violence"**

_Semanas de un trabajo en otro, eludiendo todos los indicios demoníacos. Cuando le pregunto por qué no estamos buscando a Lilith me responde lo primero que se le ocurre. Y puede ser razonable si no supiera lo que está haciendo esa…_

_Se nos acaba el tiempo, las ocasiones. Los sellos se van destruyendo y nosotros no hacemos nada, sólo investigar casos que probablemente ni afecten a nuestra especialidad._

_Las pesadillas siguen, cada vez bebe más y duerme menos. A estas alturas lo mejor sería que se quedara en casa de Bobby y me dejase detener todo esto a mi manera._

* * *

><p>Es una de esas extrañas ocasiones en las que el que se queda con la chica es Él. Sam y la doctora Roberts se entienden a la perfección. Ella ni ha mirado a Dean, y al menor de los Winchester eso le parece divertido hasta que su hermano insinúa que ella es la sirena que están buscando.<p>

Es algo que no se plantea. ¿Cara una sirena? Son los celos, está convencido de que sólo hablan los celos. El castaño, a pesar de todo, analiza cada minuto que pasó junto a la atractiva doctora y no encuentra nada sospechoso y eso le llena de rabia.

Se pasa la tarde investigando. Así que su chica es un monstruo, porque, según Dean, todas las chicas que le han interesado son monstruos ¿Eso se atreve a insinuar? Era lo que Sam se le clavaba en la mente, no podía quitarse esa idea.

No podía concebir que Dean, realmente, creyera eso, en primer lugar, ¿Él se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo? Porque si lo dice convencido ¿por qué no acaba ya con todo y se marcha?

Y sin embargo lo vuelve a comprobar y como presuponía, la atractiva doctora no es ninguna sirena. Dean dijo que la había visto entrar en el club pero según le confirmó el guarda de seguridad del ambulatorio y la enfermera de urgencias, Cara estaba de guardia desde esa tarde y no había salido del recinto.

Volvió al hotel algo confuso, ¿le había mentido Dean? Estaba seguro que no, entonces, ¿Cómo la había visto? ¿La sirena sabía quiénes eran y que iban a por ella?

Frente a él, sentado en la cama de su hermano estaba el agente del FBI que la auténtica agencia gubernamental había enviado a investigar. Sin embargo, la actitud de Nick Monroe no era natural. ¿Había descubierto que ellos no eran del FBI?

- ¡Nick! ¿Qué haces aquí?

No pudo decir más, Dean lo cogió por la espalda en una llave de la que no era capaz de escabullirse. Comprendió enseguida lo que ocurría, cuando el machete que sujetaba su hermano se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello.

- Te diré una cosa – masculló provocando al ser sobrenatural mientras pugnaba por zafarse de su hermano – eres una estríper muy fea.

- Es posible – se burló la cínica criatura – pero tengo justo lo que quería, tengo a Dean.

Sam suplicó a su hermano que luchara, vamos, Dean Winchester podía resistir cualquier influencia, cualquier control mental ¿verdad? El cuchillo rozó la sensible piel del cuello del más joven haciendo brotar la sangre, con tan sólo una indicación de Nick.

- ¡Le has envenenado! – despedazaría a ese bicho con sus propias manos si tenía la ocasión.

- No – le explicó el falso agente – le he dado lo que necesitaba, y no era una putilla con tanga. Eras tú: un hermano que le admire, en el que confíe… y ahora me quiere, haría cualquier cosa por mí. Y te diré una cosa Sam, esa clase de devoción, ver que alguien mata a otro, por ti… Es lo mejor del mundo.

No había otra criatura en el universo por la que pudiera sentir más desprecio. Hasta que lo contagió. Todo lo demás fue una espiral de rencor y violencia en la que creyó que mataría a Dean o sería al revés.

Terminó tirado en el suelo, casi sin poder moverse, resignado a ver caer el hacha sobre su cabeza, escuchando las duras palabras que tan sólo unos minutos antes había pronunciado para herir a su hermano. Afortunadamente Bobby salvó el día, pues si no hubiese llegado a tiempo estaba totalmente convencido de que la sirena habría ganado.

_DQVDI- Sam_

Es duro, y el cabezota de Dean parece incapaz de olvidar lo ocurrido. En serio, quien tendría que estar furioso es él ¿no? Pero comprende que contra la sustancia que usaba la sirena para drogarlos no podían hacer nada, así que disculpa la paliza en la que ambos dieron y recibieron, y disculpa el hacha sobre su cabeza y la mirada fría, desconocida e indiferente del mayor dispuesto a segar su vida sin la menor vacilación.

- El problema es Sammy, que quizás exagerara lo que dije, pero es cierto que hace meses que te noto raro, distinto, no mentí, y tú tampoco mentiste al decir que te retengo.

- Dean.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no crees lo que dijiste? ¿Me vas a decir que no estás buscando a Lilith con Rubi? – ¡Joder con las miradas intensas de Dean! Y después se quejaba de las suyas.

- Tenemos que encontrarla Dean, ella te mató, y es ella quien está rompiendo los sellos.

- Sam – el mayor sacudió la cabeza desalentado – créeme, no me fío de Rubi, se que oculta algo, no deberías tener tanta fe en ella.

- Hemos tenido esta conversación varias veces ya, te repito que fue la sirena quien me hizo hablar así, ¿cuándo vas a olvidarlo? – gruñó molesto el más joven al ver la dirección que tomaba, otra vez, la discusión.

Podría intentarlo, demostrarle que no es el único que está enfadado con el otro. Pero Sam también está enfadado consigo mismo porque comprende lo fácil que fue para Nick atrapar a su hermano, ahí tiene su cuota de culpa como también la tiene en la dejadez del rubio respecto del trabajo.

Prácticamente lo tiene que arrastrar de caso en caso, y se ha tomado tan a pecho lo de ser un lastre que ahora sí lo está siendo. Y Sam se frustra, porque Dean no trata de entenderle, sólo se encabezona en echar culpas sobre Rubi.

Así que acaban con el espíritu vengativo de turno cuando tendrían que estar protegiendo los sellos del apocalipsis. Intentando fingir que no ha pasado nada.

- ¿No quieres conducir? – pregunta su hermano con el tono molesto que no ha abandonado en los últimos días.

- Dean, no empieces – replica cansado el castaño

- No sé, a lo mejor no sigo el camino correcto, o prefieres que me quede… - la furia del más joven se notaba contenida en el rictus tenso del rostro, pero no detiene a Dean, lo que lo detiene es el mudo "por favor" oculto en su mirada - … lo siento, sube, vámonos.

La tregua número cincuenta desde que Bobby se cargó al puto Nick Monroe hace su aparición hasta la siguiente gasolinera, hamburguesería, motel. Sam Winchester no sabe cuánto tiempo podrá soportarlo.

**Continuará...**


	15. Death Takes a Holiday

**DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO**

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**Death Takes a Holiday"**

_Esto no puede seguir así. Antes no pensaba que Dean pudiese convertirse en un problema a la hora de buscar a Lilith. Claro que sabía que estaba mal pero es mi hermano y además es "Dean Winchester" el "Supercazador". Sólo tienes que hablar con cualquiera del negocio, y tendrás referencias de él. Todos los cazadores han oído hablar de Dean, todos los monstruos le temen, todos los demonios le odian, es el digno heredero de la fama de Papá._

_Y sin embargo los sellos del apocalipsis caen por todo el Mundo y nosotros seguimos haciendo caza menor. Tendríamos que ir por ella, tendría que confiar en mí y buscar conmigo a esa maldita._

_Yo tampoco confío en Rubi, ella sólo es un medio, no soy imbécil, no se puede confiar en un demonio. Pero ella nos ayudó antes, y se arriesgó al salvarme; hasta Dean debe reconocer que en todo aquel lío con Ana y Alastair, Rubi estuvo de nuestro lado._

* * *

><p>Se detuvieron en un restaurante de carretera a almorzar, tuvieron su centésima pelea por causa de lo que dijo cuando estuvieron envenenados por la sirena. Sin embargo Dean se dejó arrastrar una vez más por su hermano a otra cacería.<p>

Ninguno sabía que sería una de las más difíciles de sus vidas. Ninguno imaginaba dónde acabarían unos días después ni la huella que ese maldito trabajo dejaría en sus vidas. El caso era que (como la película de los años treinta) en un pequeño pueblo de Wyoming la gente había dejado de morir. Así que tras la centésima discusión se pusieron en camino.

No se trataba de pactos demoníacos, tampoco de hechizos o vudú. Se reunieron en el cementerio local e intentaron invocar a la última persona que había muerto en aquel lugar. La invocación trajo a otro ser, "Alastair" confirmando lo que Sam Winchester ya sabía: se había vuelto poderoso. El demonio no pudo atacarle como hizo con Dean de hecho fue él quien tomó la iniciativa obligando a huir al monstruo que fue el maestro de su hermano en el infierno.

Sam no podía contar a Dean cómo había obligado al demonio a huir. No se trataba de mentirle porque sí, de hecho le costaba no decírselo, pero tal y como estaban sucediendo las cosas sabía que su hermano no admitiría lo que estaba haciendo, y si aún seguían discutiendo por causa de la sirena, si llegaba a saber lo que estaba pasando frente a sus narices…

- ¿Y qué dices que pasó con Alastair? – bien, había que poner en marcha cuanto había repasado en su mente para que Dean no sospechara.

- Ya te lo he dicho – el castaño creyó que estaba siendo bastante convincente, respondió escuetamente – intentó tirarme y no funcionó así que se piró.

- ¿Y cómo es que no funcionó? La última vez pudo – y era cierto, no había pensado en ello, tenía que pensar algo rápido, pero el de las mentiras improvisadas era el mayor.

- No tengo ni idea – el hombre que apretaba la bolsa de hielo contra su cabeza sabía que estaba mintiendo.

- Sam, hazme un favor, ya sé que tienes tus secretos y no puedo impedírtelo – al mayor no le dolía el golpe que tenía en la cabeza sino lo que interpretaba como una falta de confianza de la única persona que necesitaba que confiara en él – pero, no me trates como a un idiota ¿vale?

- ¿Qué? – el chico de casi dos metros optó por hacerse el ofendido aunque sabía que no podía engañarle – Dean, no guardo ningún secreto.

- Olvídalo – se rindió el mayor cambiando de tema, como hacía siempre que creía que la discusión no iba a ningún sitio.

La investigación los llevó a buscar a Pamela Barnes, la vidente les dijo de mil formas distintas lo locos que los consideraba por querer hacer un viaje astral para intentar establecer contacto con la parca que se estaba tomando unos días libres. Aunque realmente no estuviera de vacaciones. Según Cole Griffith, el chico fantasma que fue el último en morir en aquella ciudad, un demonio se la llevó.

Como también se llevó a la sustituta cuando se encontraron con ella. Sam tuvo que mentirle a aquel chico, prometiéndole que le permitirían quedarse, para que les enseñara a manipular el entorno en su forma espiritual.

Llegaron al lugar dónde Alastair retenía a las parcas y no pudieron impedir que matara a una, pero sí lograron poner a salvo a la otra, huyendo luego del lugar. El menor de los Winchester se encontró de nuevo en la habitación del motel defendiéndose de un demonio.

Pamela estaba herida, y él desarmado. Sólo podía hacer una cosa, enviar al maldito ser al infierno antes de tratar de ayudar a su amiga. "Hoy no puedo morir Sam" sonrió la vidente ciega antes de tambalearse entre los brazos del cazador.

Habían salvado a la parca, el premio era la vida de quien les había ayudado. Una ira desconocida se adueñó fríamente de Sam cuando la moribunda trajo a Dean.

- Tienes que pedirle a Tessa que no se la lleve – exigió a su hermano – nos lo debe.

- Se ha ido.

- Como también se fue Pamela. "Sé lo que has hecho a ese Demonio Sam, si crees que estás haciendo algo bueno, recapacita"

_DQVDI-Sam_

Hay mucha más gente de la que suele haber cada vez que han despedido a alguien. A pesar de ser una despedida al estilo de los cazadores hay un velatorio en el que fue el hogar de la mujer que han matado.

Eso ha dicho su hermano, "La hemos matado". Sam no puede evitar enfurecerse cuando las llamas consumen el cadáver en presencia del grupo de amigos y familiares de Pamela. No puede evitar preguntarse ¿Dónde estaban los malditos ángeles?

Mira a Dean que contempla el fuego en posición de firmes, entre Bobby y él. El mayor parece muy lejos de allí, estremeciéndose levemente cuando el chatarrero se despide de ellos para volver al desguace.

- No es vuestra culpa – dice el viejo antes de montar en la vieja cafetera a parches que conduce en esa ocasión.

- Gracias Bobby – musita Sam, Dean calla y sigue callando cuando suben al coche.

La carretera es larguísima pero sólo quieren poner distancia de por medio como si la distancia pudiera aliviar la tormenta de culpabilidad que ambos sienten. Sam conduce porque siente que estallará si sólo permanece sentado en el Impala, esa noche.

Dean no es él mismo, no lo ha sido desde que volvió del infierno y ahora tampoco lo es. Permanece en silencio, mirando al frente como unas horas antes miraba el fuego. El más joven de los Winchester querría verlo gritar, querría verlo pagar su frustración a golpes con cualquier cosa. Antes lo habría hecho, antes habría maldecido a todos los demonios y a los puñeteros ángeles, a todos.

El Dean Winchester de antes hubiera obligado a Tessa a volver, habría obligado a esos estúpidos ángeles a devolver la vida a Pamela. El hermano de antes de ir al infierno no se quedaría inmóvil, callado, impotente.

"No me hagas caso Sam, sólo estoy enfadado" Pero no parece enfadado, parece perdido, parece cansado, parece que ha tirado la toalla.

**Continuará...**


	16. In a head of a pin

**_Llega el motivo por el que empecé con esto, el final de la cuarta temporada Tenía que entender cómo Sam llegó a esa situación... Y hay cosas que comprendo y otras que no. Ésta sí, ir por Dean, a ayudarlo, a costa de lo que fuera, sí lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es lo que viene a continuación..._  
><strong>

**_Green corazón, gracias por estar ahí ("la achucha tan fuerte que le da susto de estrangularla y la suelta toda avergonzada")_**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**In a head of a pin"**

_¡Se lo han llevado! ¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso? ¿Cómo pueden pedirle que vuelva a hacer lo que le está destruyendo desde que volvió?_

_Cuando llegamos al motel y ellos aparecieron no me esperaba que pudieran hacerle eso. Se supone que Dean es "SU" elegido, que debe parar el apocalipsis. ¿Cómo demonios lo va a hacer si lo destruyen?_

_No puedo borrar de mi mente su mirada justo antes de desaparecer. Si le obligan a torturar a Alastair, le destruirán, lo sé. Está tan mal, tan roto como nunca antes le había visto y si le hacen eso… No puedo permitirlo, no puedo. Cueste lo que cueste debo salvarle._

* * *

><p>Mientras invocaba a Rubi, Sam Winchester no podía borrar de su mente la mirada de su hermano cuando los ángeles se lo llevaron. El joven cazador estaba frenético y también muy enfadado con los seres que, se suponía, debían salvar al mundo.<p>

Paseó arriba y abajo del apartamento hasta que ella llamó a la puerta. Entró con desgana, era evidente su disgusto "Aún huele a ellos". A Sam le daba igual lo que pensara la pequeña demonio, sólo quería saber dónde se habían llevado a Dean.

- Ya está, tu hermano está ahí – afirmó la chica menuda y morena señalando el centro de un trozo de mapa sin quemar y disertando sobre la prepotencia de los ángeles – Quien sería tan estúpido como para espiarlos…

- Rubi, ya hace semanas – ambos sabían a qué se refería – lo necesito.

- No pareces demasiado contento – se quejó ella.

- ¿Crees que quiero hacerlo? Es lo último que… - Lo había intentado, muchas veces, a pesar de todo si tuviera otra opción nunca elegiría ésta – pero necesito ser fuerte.

- Tranquilo – la demonio oculta en el cuerpo menudo y sensual sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se acercó coqueta al muchacho, aún indeciso – Tranquilo Sammy, te lo daré.

El cazador podía percibir el olor a la sangre de demonio desde que su proveedora oficial había entrado en el motel, podía oír el latido de su oscuro corazón acompasado al pulso de cada vena de su cuello y sus brazos.

La cogió en brazos besándola para olvidar el ansia que le aterrorizaba. Debía hacer aquello, debía salvar a Dean. El mayor no podría sacar información a Alastair, no era lo bastante fuerte y aquel demonio sabía cómo destrozar a su hermano.

Ni siquiera apreció la sonrisa de triunfo de la chica cuando se abalanzó sobre el profundo corte que ella misma se produjo para darle de beber. El rojo líquido le llamaba con una fuerza insospechada y sujetó el delgado brazo como un sediento sujeta una cantimplora en medio del desierto.

Una vez que tomó lo suficiente se alejó de ella sin mediar palabra.

Cogió el Impala y voló hacia los almacenes abandonados dónde se suponía que iba a estar Dean. La angustia había desaparecido, también el miedo, podía enfrentarse a quien fuera, podía aplastarlos a todos. ¡Ay de aquel que osara entorpecer su rescate!

Sam nunca lo supo, pero en esa carretera, a esas horas de la noche, superando todos los límites de velocidad permitidos, él también acababa de sobrepasar el límite entre lo humano y lo demoníaco. Sus ojos, negros como el capó del vehículo no se apartaron de la carretera, pero su mente había anulado por completo al chico amable y cariñoso que siempre había sido. Aquel que por tanto tiempo quiso Dean mantener.

El almacén era igual a todos, si no fuera por su sexto sentido adquirido a través de la sangre de Rubi, ni siquiera sabría dónde encontrar a Dean. Percibía el poder de Alastair, su furia, estaba luchando y eso no era buena señal. Si estaba luchando era que había conseguido liberarse.

Cuando llegó al lugar de la batalla estuvo a punto de flaquear, el demonio se disponía a enviar a Castiel de vuelta al cielo, eso no le importaba, Sus ojos permanecieron en el cuerpo de su hermano, destrozado, inconsciente Y era la imagen que conservó en su mente momentos después. Hizo surgir todo el poder contenido en su interior a través de su mano. Era así como funcionaba, la rabia canalizaba todo ese poder.

Alastair se estrelló contra la pared como si Sam fuese el demonio y la vil criatura un simple humano.

- Estúpidos trucos de feria – maldijo el demonio, furioso por la facilidad del chico para dominarle.

- ¿Quién está matando ángeles? – interrogó Sam, iba a matarlo y tenía prisa pues Dean parecía estar muy grave. Rugió - ¿Y cómo lo hace?

- ¿Crees que voy a decírtelo? – se burló el malvado ser incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

- Sí lo creo – no había nada más que la voluntad de Sam, dominándolo todo. El demonio no tenía ni la más pequeña opción a negarse - ¡¿Cómo estáis matando a los ángeles?

- Nnnn-NO L-LO SS-SÉ! – escapó incontenible de la garganta destrozada de Alastair.

- Vale – musitó fríamente el Winchester sin soltar a su presa impresionando profundamente al ángel que apenas se recuperaba de sus heridas.

- ¡No-sommmmos-nnosoottrosss! – los ojos de Alastair estaban totalmente en blanco, no podía detener su involuntaria confesión - ¡No-es-ningún-demmonio!

- No me lo creo – replicó con suficiencia el poderoso cazador obligándolo a confesar todo lo que sabía.

- ¡Lilith-no-está-detrás-de-eso! – la presión se había aflojado pero ya no importaba decir la verdad, masculló – ella no mataría a siete ángeles, ella mataría a: cien mil

El interrogatorio había cesado, "Adelante, envíame de vuelta, si es que puedes", Sam sabía lo que debía hacer, era la prueba de fuego, el ensayo general.

- Ahora soy más fuerte – afirmó seguro, haciendo que Alastair tuviese miedo por primera vez – Ahora puedo matar.

El cuerpo humano poseído se retorció contra la pared de ladrillo lanzando unos terribles destellos de luz que radiografiaban el cuerpo desde el interior. Sam no parecía llevar a cabo ningún esfuerzo particularmente acusado. Sólo había dejado salir el odio acumulado a través del poder de la sangre ingerida.

Observó con indiferencia el cadáver y miró a Castiel que parecía horrorizado con lo que había visto. El ángel lo ayudó a llevar a Dean al hospital y sin decir nada se marchó.

_DQVDI-Sam_

Durante unas horas los doctores lucharon por estabilizar a Dean, tardaron toda la noche en sacarlo de la UCI y subirlo a planta, monitorizado. Sam no había comido, no había dormido, no se había ido de su lado en todo ese tiempo.

Esperaba que esos ángeles que habían puesto en peligro a su hermano volvieran de un momento a otro y lo curaran. Uriel ni siquiera apareció y Castiel no hacía más que rehuirle, aparecía en la puerta, contemplaba al herido y a su visitante y después se marchaba. La tercera vez que hizo eso Sam estalló.

- Sam – intentó hablar el de la gabardina.

- Entra y cúralo – exigió el gigante enfadado – haz un milagro, ¡Ahora!

- No puedo – lamentó sinceramente el de ojos azules.

- ¡Uriel y tú le habéis hecho esto!

- No – intentó explicarse el ángel.

- … por no saber preparar una simple trampa para demonios.

- ¡Yo no sé qué pasó! ¡Esa trampa…! – no tenía excusa, algo había fallado, y no sabía qué había sido – no debió romperse, lo siento.

- Todo esto no ha servido – masculló Sam tratando de contener la rabia y la impotencia por tener que ver a su hermano en ese estado - ¿no lo entiendes? No son los demonios los que han hecho eso. A los vuestros los mata otra cosa.

- Puede que Alastair mintiera – balbuceó incrédulo Castiel.

- No, no lo hacía – afirmó Sam cansado, si ese estúpido no iba a hacer nada no pintaba nada discutiendo en el pasillo, Dean le necesitaba.

**Continuará...**


	17. It's a Terrible Life

**_Bueno, pues ya he llegado al mismo punto dónde voy en el , ahora actualizaré a la vez, de momento y mientras aún tenga capítulos avanzados, dos veces por semana (martes y viernes) espero ser capaz de mantener el ritmo :)_**

**_Jo que nervios, llevo todo el día con el "Carry on..." en la cabeza ¿por qué será?_**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**It's a Terrible Life"**

_Tres semanas de nuestras vidas han sido borradas por los ángeles. "Para darnos una lección" Para, según ellos, demostrarnos que hacemos lo que hacemos porque es lo que somos._

_Al menos Dean ya está bien, al menos curaron su cuerpo. Hay una cosa que sí he aprendido de esas tres semanas absurdas: nos buscamos, algo nos decía que podíamos confiar el uno en el otro._

_Creo que Dean también ha descubierto lo mismo. Ya solo falta que me escuche y vayamos a cazar a Lilith._

* * *

><p>Por curiosidad, los Winchester investigan la empresa dónde han pasado las últimas semanas, creyendo que aquella era su vida. Es un sitio real y se han producido varias muertes. Si ellos no hubiesen estado allí, quién sabe si alguien habría podido parar al espíritu furioso del fundador.<p>

Sam se siente mal, agotado. Sabe que Dean tampoco está bien, pero no tiene ánimo para sonsacarle, debe haber pillado un virus o algo similar. Su hermano, a su manera torpe y brusca, se asegura de que descanse, de que tome sopa, ¡Sopa!

No sabe de dónde ha sacado la pequeña cacerola, ni de dónde ha sacado la receta. A Sam no le gusta la sopa de tomate, es… roja. Pero por no escuchar al mayor se la toma entera y después, sorprendentemente se siente mejor. La fiebre comienza a bajar, y el dolor muscular a remitir.

- Lo que tengo que hacer para que te tomes una puta aspirina – se ríe el pecoso cuando Sam comenta sorprendido las virtudes de la sopa de tomate.

- ¿Qué?

- Desmenucé un par de aspirinas en tu plato – Dean estaba orgulloso de sí mismo – Eres un cabezón de cuidado

- Tramposo…

El menor de los Winchester sonrió agradecido. Si le hubiesen preguntado qué le había sentado mejor si la sopa, las aspirinas… ¿Sería muy cursi decir que la sonrisa de su hermano? Sabía exactamente lo que diría el pecoso: "¿Se puede ser más gay?"

Le da igual, no lo había visto sonreír así desde... desde que acabaron con el fantasma en ese mundo virtual dónde el tal Zacarías los había enviado. Aún estaba cansado así que se reparten la investigación: Dean sobre el terreno, él en el portátil.

El ser que estaban cazando no era un wendigo, ni un metamorfo, incluso llegaron a pensar en ghouls. Pero una sola pista les demostró lo equivocados que estaban: Azufre.

- Tu amiguita podía habernos dicho algo – se quejó Dean mientras le explicaba lo del último cuerpo encontrado.

- No es… déjalo, ¿También mujer? ¿Treinta y tantos? – preguntó tratando de centrarse en el caso.

- Si, y según las fotos bastante guapa, lo que ha hecho con ella es…

- Lo cazaremos – Afirmó el castaño

- Enviaré a ese hijo de puta al infierno – corroboró el cazador más veterano – se me olvidaba, una bruja me ha ofrecido ayuda ¿Nos la cargamos?

- Dean, ¿una bruja? – Sam entrecerró los ojos - ¿y ese repentino interés de cargarse cualquier cosa?

- Las brujas no son cualquier cosa, son… repulsivas – replicó el rubio estremeciéndose.

No era una bruja, era una wicca, aunque por mucho que intentara explicar la diferencia a su hermano el terco cazador no paraba de lanzar indirectas a la mujer de mediana edad que realmente quería ayudarles.

Y les ayudó, de hecho ella les dio la mejor pista para llegar al asesino. El demonio había poseído a un cartero y éste, valiéndose de su trabajo, tenía localizadas a todas las mujeres de ese perfil que vivían solas.

Introduciéndose en la base de datos de correos, Sam consiguió una lista de más de quince mujeres. Se la repartió con Dean y cada uno por su lado comprobaron que estaban bien.

En la tercera de su lista, el castaño notó algo extraño en la casa. Se acercó y el demonio lo atrapó, sólo la intervención de Rubi in-extremis le salvó la vida. Pero la menuda muchacha no había ido por eso.

- Ese demonio es del séquito de Lilith, sabe dónde está, Sam, puedes sacárselo fácilmente – los dos sabían a qué se refería – con un poco…

- No, Rubi, aquello fue por… No – afirmó el castaño – lo interrogaré, pero a mi manera, a la manera de Dean.

- Está bien, si es lo que quieres – la demonio se ofendió – se te olvida que estoy de tu parte, que también quiero a Lilith muerta.

- No insistas, ahora no es necesario.

- Posiblemente el hombre ese morirá en el interrogatorio Sam.

No consiguió su objetivo, había creído que el ingenuo cazador estaría desesperado por la abstinencia, pero no sólo no presentaba ningún síntoma sino que parecía haber dado un paso atrás. Cuando Rubi se fue, Sam llamó a Dean y entre ambos interrogaron al demonio que les contó lo suficiente como para no salir del infierno una vez lo enviaron allí.

Llevaron al cartero al hospital y empezaron a seguir las pistas que habían conseguido sobre Lilith. Así se sentía bien, no es que no le preocupara el pobre muchacho al que habían apaleado brutalmente y que casi muere al exorcizar al demonio, pero había sido algo inevitable. ¿O no?

Nuevamente volvieron las dudas. Si sólo hubiese tomado un poco, todo ese dolor, toda esa violencia hubiese sido innecesaria. Ese chico estaría bien, sólo tendría que afrontar lo que había hecho el demonio y no recuperarse de la brutal paliza que había recibido.

- Dean, tenemos el sitio dónde estará Lilith, debemos ir por ella.

- Aún no sabemos como matarla Sam.

- Tenemos el cuchillo.

- Es demasiado arriesgado.

- Dean.

Por primera vez en su vida, lo que su hermano llamaba "mirada de cachorrito" no surtió efecto. El mayor se cerró en banda y no hubo forma de hacerle entrar en razón. Habían conseguido la información y no les serviría para nada.

**Continuará...**


	18. The Monster At The End of This Book

**_Y como soy así de formal... pues vamos a actualizar..._**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**The Monster At The End of This Book"**

_Increíble, toda nuestra vida escrita en una serie de novelas baratas para avivar la imaginación calenturienta de quien se tome la molestia en leerlas. ¡Todo!_

_Bueno, todo no. Tengo que hablar con ese tipo, con Chuck. Tengo que saber si él lo sabe, si lo ha visto en sus pesadillas._

* * *

><p>Apenas Dean se marchó quemó los amuletos de protección para llamar a Rubi. Si iba a enfrentarse a Lilith necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir. La pequeña demonio apareció de inmediato.<p>

- Hola Sam – le miró curiosa, ladeando la cabeza – ¿qué ocurre?

- Lilith, vendrá esta noche, tengo que ser lo bastante fuerte para derrotarla – manifestó el cazador algo ansioso.

- No, no puede ser, llevo rastreándola semanas y no…

- Estoy seguro Rubi – Sam se retiró el flequillo del rostro – no te habría llamado aún si no lo estuviera.

La demonio estaba preocupada. El menor de los Winchester podía notar cómo la sangre se aceleraba en su interior a causa de un corazón desbocado. El sudor perló la menuda frente fruncida mientras se retorcía nerviosamente un mechón tan negro como sus ojos.

- No puede ser, ¿Cómo se ha acercado tanto a ti sin que lo supiera? – Rubi cogió un brazo de su protegido – tengo que sacarte de aquí.

- ¿QUÉ? – Sam estaba alucinando, la chica demoníaca ahora mismo era un calco de su hermano.

- No estás preparado Sam, no puedes enfrentarte a ella aún.

- Maté a Alastair.

- No lo entiendes – suspiró Rubi – ella es la primera, por eso es ella la que puede romper los sellos… Ningún demonio tiene más poder, ni es más cruel, ningún ser puede ser más pérfido, sólo Lucifer.

- Si bebo la suficiente sangre de demonio…

- No tengo suficiente sangre para esto Sam, olvídalo, huye.

- No voy a huir.

El cazador era consciente de que ella podía llevárselo de allí a la fuerza. La demonio comprendía que si lo sacaba de allí contra su voluntad, todo su trabajo, cuidadosamente planeado y ejecutado hasta el momento, no valdría para nada. Tenía que hacer su parte, aún cuando los demás incumpliesen la propia.

- Como quieras Sam – masculló – pero no te lo pondré fácil, si lo quieres lo tomarás porque aunque no me resistiré tampoco te lo voy a dar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que yo…? – El castaño jadeó y por un segundo estuvo a punto de echarse atrás – para odiar tanto a Dean, te comportas exactamente igual.

- Es mi última palabra Sam, coge todo lo que puedas, no te voy a parar.

Por un lado cada fibra del cuerpo del cazador ansiaba la sangre que brotaba del antebrazo de Rubi, recibiendo la ingesta del ardiente líquido como la tierra seca recibe las primeras tormentas de la primavera. Por otro, su mente se debatía entre la lógica de hacer cualquier cosa por parar a Lilith y la voz de su hermano recordando las últimas palabras de John Winchester.

- No lo hagas Sam – musitó una muy debilitada demonio antes de desaparecer.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de asearse cuando el que había puesto en marcha toda esta locura apareció en la puerta de la habitación del motel. El castaño sentía todo el poder de la sangre recién tomada. Los ojos azules del desaliñado escritor le dijeron más de lo que necesitaba.

Lo sabía, había visto también su encuentro con Rubi. Le preguntó, y sin vacilar pero también sin reproche, Chuck se lo confirmó, confirmándole algo más, algo que había intuido toda su vida. Toda aquella locura del Apocalipsis, del fin del mundo, dependía de él. Se cobraría su vida o la de Dean.

- Él ha cuidado de mí siempre – no, no se cobraría nuevamente el sacrificio de su hermano - ¿No puedo devolverle el favor?

- Si, claro, en fin, si es eso lo que haces – el escritor se sentó frente al joven, realmente quería ayudar.

- ¿Qué crees que hago? – era la primera vez que podía hablar de ello abiertamente, nadie podía comprender hasta qué punto estaba asustado, pero también estaba decidido.

- No lo sé – Chuck buscó las palabras, se suponía que era escritor y que podía ser capaz de decir lo que quería decir – puede que beber esa sangre te haga sentir más fuerte, más poderoso.

- No – se apresuró a contestar sabiendo, en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su corazón, que aquel hombre podía tener algo de razón, no quiso admitirlo – eso no es cierto.

- Lo siento Sam – Chuck se sentía responsable de Sam, de su hermano, de las historias que había plasmado en papel y que estaban cobrando vida ante sus ojos – ya se que es un peso terrible el que llevas sobre tus hombros.

- ¿Es así? ¿Lo llevo sobre mis hombros?

- Así parece que acabará la historia.

Durante un segundo fueron dos amigos, sentados uno frente al otro, encarando un futuro que uno conocía y el otro intuía que no sería de color de rosa. Sam decidió que no era el momento de pensar en eso, que quizás no pasaría de esa noche…

- ¿Soy lo bastante fuerte para derrotar a Lilith?

- No lo sé, eso aún no lo he visto.

_DQVDI-Sam_

No lo era, no era lo bastante fuerte para derrotar a Lilith. Apenas pudo hacer algo más que escuchar su propuesta imposible y presenciar cómo, una vez más, Dean asumía la decisión de salvarlo a costa de quien fuera.

Por eso estaban en el Impala, rumbo a cualquier parte después de despedirse de Chuck. En silencio, quizás porque aún repasaba en su mente el encuentro con la poderosa demonio o quizás, porque aún sentía toda la adrenalina del enfrentamiento circulando por sus venas.

Dean también callaba, mirando al frente, conducía como si aquél coche fuera un miembro más de su propio cuerpo. Sam le miró de reojo. Se había alterado un poco cuando le contó la propuesta de Lilith: "Dejar de romper sellos a cambio de sus vidas".

Aunque, mirándolo fríamente, no parecía un mal trato, sabían por experiencia que algo se traía entre manos la demonio más antigua.

Sam Winchester sólo había sacado en claro un par de cosas de todo aquello. Uno: mataría a Lilith. Dos: Posiblemente él también moriría parando el Apocalipsis. Eso no se lo dijo a Dean. El plástico de la luna trasera aleteaba contra la bandeja dejando pasar algunas gotas de lluvia.

**Continuará...**


	19. Jump the Shark

**_Siento el retraso, ayer tuve un poco de lío y creí que también había actualizado aquí, fallo técnico :P_**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**Jump the Shark"**

_Se está destrozando, poco a poco. Lleva horas mirando la pantalla de mi ordenador. Por el sonido debe estar viendo porno pero sus ojos aunque fijos en la pantalla están vacíos, lejos de aquí._

_Sé que aún le da vueltas a nuestro encuentro con Adam. Es duro, saber veinte años después que tenemos un hermano, que ha podido vivir una vida normal, propia, que puede… No me sorprende, la verdad, no lo esperaba pero no me sorprende._

_Sin embargo para Dean si es un duro golpe. Y puedo entenderlo, se ha partido el alma cuidando de mí y de papá también. Nunca ha tenido una infancia, ¡Joder! Lo veo escrito y me doy cuenta de verdad que nunca la ha disfrutado y ahora tiene que ayudar a quien ha tenido lo que a nosotros se nos ha negado._

* * *

><p>Adam Milligan apareció en la habitación del motel exigiendo respuestas. Su madre estaba muerta y un par de hermanos misteriosos surgidos de la nada habían descubierto lo que la policía ni llegó a sospechar.<p>

Sam cree hacer lo correcto cuando le explica al chico quiénes son realmente. Dean lo mira, superado por una situación que no es capaz de asimilar. El mayor de los Winchester se siente desbordado, más que eso, se siente traicionado. Algo dentro de él acaba de romperse.

Tengo que comprobar una cosa – musitó el pecoso tan descolocado como Sam lo percibía desde hacía unos meses – cuida del niño.

El castaño no sabía qué iba a comprobar, posiblemente fuera sólo una excusa para aclarar sus ideas. Mientras su hermano estaba fuera se dedicó a instruir a Adam. El chico estaba más que dispuesto a aprender todo lo necesario para vengar a su madre y Sam se sentía bien adoptando el rol de hermano mayor. No era tan difícil explicar lo que es la caza si la persona que te escucha asimila tus palabras sin dudas, sin reproches, aceptando tu experiencia.

La criatura que se llevó a la madre del chico vino por él. Aquel ser, que resultó ser una pareja, también había acabado con el medio hermano y le tendió una emboscada que estuvo a punto de costarle la vida.

_DQVDI-Sam_

Estaban los dos solos, la única luz, el fuego que purificaba el espíritu del hermano que nunca conocieron. El que sí tuvo un hogar, el que sí tuvo una ocasión de ser una persona normal. Ninguno sabía que decir o cómo romper el denso silencio instalado entre ellos.

Sam se tocó los vendajes que cerraban las profundas heridas sufridas. Miró a su hermano que serio y abstraído contemplaba el fuego. Sabía que estaba dolido, que otro pilar de su vida se había derrumbado.

- Ahora entiendo porqué papá y tú chocabais tantísimo. Ambos sois prácticamente iguales. Yo adoraba a papá, me vestía igual que él, actuaba igual que él, escuchaba la misma música… pero tú te pareces a él mucho más que yo – había dicho hacía unos minutos – Ahora lo veo.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

- Tómatelo como quieras.

Nuevamente había sentido aquellas duras palabras como una petición de auxilio. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Si fuera otra persona la que dijera eso, Sam se ofendería, intentaría pedir explicaciones, se enfurecería… Pero era Dean, y aunque sus palabras eran crudas su sentido era muy diferente, lo sabía con sólo mirarlo.

Cuando el improvisado funeral terminó enterraron las cenizas y se tumbaron sobre el capó del impala a ver las estrellas. No hacía demasiado frío, pero la humedad les calaba hasta los huesos así que Dean le echó una manta por encima y se cubrió con otra. El olor a whisky barato hizo a Sam incorporarse y dejar de mirar al cielo.

- No tienes que ser como él Dean, no eres papá.

- Cállate.

Obedeció pero no apartó la mirada, no quería ver como Dean se autodestruía pero no permitiría que creyese que no le importaba. ¡Vaya si le importaba! Con el reto grabado en el semblante el mayor volvió a beber de su petaca.

Sabía que era una idiotez, que no conseguiría nada. El castaño dio un manotazo a la pequeña botella arrebatándosela de la mano. Creía que su hermano intentaría recobrarla pero sólo ladeó la cabeza, mostrándose sorprendido.

- ¿Qué demonios?

- No la necesitas – recriminó Sam – no necesitas esta mierda, no puedes seguir bebiendo así Dean. Necesitas ayuda.

- Estás mal de la cabeza.

- Hablo en serio, reconoce que te ha dolido saber que teníamos un hermano, reconoce que estás molesto con papá, reconoce…

- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES SAMMY?

- Quiero que te desahogues Dean, quiero que saques toda esa porquería que acumulas en tus tripas y que te está matando, por favor…

- ¡No! No… ¡Mierda! – miró la petaca en manos de su hermano sopesando las posibilidades de que lo dejase beber tranquilo – Se que sigues viendo a Rubi.

- ¿Qué? – ahora era él el confundido, se suponía que no estaban hablando de sus "arreglos" con la demonio, sino de los sentimientos de su hermano - ¿Por qué cambias de tema?

- Eso piensas, que estoy cambiando de tema – ahora sí recuperó la botellita de metal – no me pidas que hable si sabes que no te gustará lo que voy a decir.

Lleno de rabia contenida Dean vació el contenido de un trago y cogió las mantas abandonadas sobre el capó disponiéndose a volver a la carretera. Sam no lo entendía, ¿ahora estaba furioso con él?

- Espera – dijo bloqueando la entrada del conductor – estás bebido, no puedo dejar que conduzcas así.

- Apártate.

- Si quieres que nos vayamos ya, yo llevaré el coche, tú no estás en condiciones.

- Quita de en medio Sam.

- No, dame las llaves.

Un inesperado puñetazo partió el labio del menor que terco permaneció junto a la puerta bloqueando el siguiente golpe y retorciendo el brazo de Dean obligándole a tumbarse sobre el capó.

- Prefiero romperte un brazo a dejar que nos estrelles.

- ¡Suelta! – forcejeó el pecoso hasta que la articulación crujió amenazando con dislocarse.

- Conduzco yo o nos quedamos aquí hasta que duermas la mona.

- Estoy bien, puedo conducir…

- No, estás desquiciado Dean, estás fuera de ti, puede que yo lo haya provocado pero no voy a dejar que continúes por este camino. Me da igual el motivo: Rubi, papá, Adam… - El pequeño notó la relajación de los músculos del pecoso – me estás acojonando Dean.

Lo soltó y el mayor le entregó las llaves con un "Busquemos algo de hielo para ese labio". A unos minutos habían visto una gasolinera.

**Continuará...**


	20. The Rapture

**_Anna-Ross, Green gracias guapísimas, vamos con el siguiente :D_**

**_Esteeeee, se que es un final de capítulo un poco... de aquella manera, pero, tampoco me estoy inventando demasiado (ains mis pobres niños...)_**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**"The Rapture"**

_Desde que enterramos a Adam no me encuentro bien. A veces creo que es la sensación de culpa, la tensión por la pelea que tuvimos después. Dean cree que pude haber pillado algo de infección en las heridas y ya me ha obligado a tomar un montón de antibióticos que no sirven para nada._

_No tengo ganas de discutir, si cree que así estaré mejor, me los tomo y basta. Tengo fiebre casi todas las tardes, y estoy cansado, nervioso y el nuevo integrante de nuestro grupo de caza no hace más que causar problemas._

_Lo intento pero no lo aguanto, me encantaría dejarle volver a casa, aunque sólo sea para perderlo de vista, pero está claro lo que ocurrirá si lo dejamos. Se pondrá en peligro y pondrá en peligro a su familia. Lo que menos quiero es tener que arrastrar con nosotros a un "civil", pero no podemos hacer otra cosa._

* * *

><p>Encontraron a Jim Novak en su casa, justo a tiempo. Si hubiesen tardado un minuto más tanto él como su familia estarían muertos. Pero no era nada bueno que Sam hubiese estado a punto de desmayarse sólo para deshacerse de un demonio de bajo nivel. Hasta él mismo empezaba a darse cuenta del problema.<p>

Llevaba semanas sin ver a Rubi, desde su encuentro con Lilith, quizás lo estaba castigando por no haberle hecho caso, quizás no volvería a ayudarle. Estaba asustado, por sí mismo y esa necesidad por la sangre que no había percibido antes (quizás porque el suministro era mínimo y regular, nada que ver cuando se enfrentó a Alastair o a la maldita demonio que había provocado todo esto) le atemorizaba y enfurecía a partes iguales.

Después de obligar a Jim a abandonar a su familia, Dean le preguntó, era inevitable, pero malditas las ganas que tenía de contar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Si lo hacían las cosas empeorarían. ¿Qué podía hacer su hermano al respecto? Creía que matarle no… aunque ya no estaba tan seguro. El conductor del Impala estaba tan asustado como él mismo.

Los demonios cogieron a la esposa y a la hija del pobre desgraciado que había confiado en un ángel. Hace unos meses Sam Winchester aún creía que los ángeles eran los buenos, ahora pensaba que eran tan peligrosos o más que cualquier criatura sobrenatural con la que se habían cruzado.

Le daba lástima el pobre bastardo, y si había una cosa que sabía hacer era combatir con demonios así que no vaciló en tratar de ayudarle. Pero, en el estado de nerviosismo y frustración en el que estaba ni siquiera fue capaz de elaborar un plan decente… Sólo había uno, el de Dean, y los planes de Dean rara vez funcionan sin echar mano del plan B.

Los cogieron, y todo se precipitó de tal manera que el castaño desangró al demonio que lo sujetaba delante de los demás, y liberó a la mujer de Jim del que la poseía mostrándoles a todos de dónde provenían los poderes para exorcizar demonios con la mente.

A varios kilómetros de allí, después de que Castiel se hubiese ido, y que la familia de Novak se hubiesen puesto a salvo. El único sonido reinante en el Impala era el rugido del motor y el traqueteo del limpiaparabrisas.

Dean no había abierto la boca y Sam preferiría que le gritara o que le golpeara a sentir todo el desprecio que creía percibir en su hermano.

- ¡Vale! ¡Dilo ya! – gritó incapaz de soportar la situación un tenso segundo más

- El qué – musitó el mayor sin alterarse

- ¡Suelta la bomba! Vamos, ya viste lo que hice – curiosamente la pasividad de su hermano le hacía querer que estallara - ¡Para el coche! ¡Haz un derrape!

- No voy a derrapar – Ni siquiera le miró, como si no ocurriese nada miraba hacia el frente conduciendo sin más.

- ¡Pues grita! ¡Atácame! – insistió lleno de rabia

- No estoy enfadado – respondió Dean desalentado

- ¡Vamos! – replicó incrédulo el menor - ¿cómo que no?

- No… - Sam no esperaba aquello, el rubio había visto lo que había hecho ¿esa pasividad?

- Vale – para el Winchester más joven esa aparente calma era mucho más dura que una pelea – Oye, al menos, déjame explicarte…

- Déjalo – la fatiga se filtraba por cada sílaba de cada palabra – me da igual

- ¿Te da igual?

- Qué quieres que diga ¿Qué estoy decepcionado? – por fin algo de emoción en las palabras del mayor… pero, ¿Cómo se gestiona? ¿Cómo se hace frente a la derrota? – Sí, lo estoy, pero sobre todo estoy cansado Sam… Y harto, ya estoy harto

No sabía lo hastiado, lo agobiado que estaba su hermano cuando recibió la llamada de Bobby. Cuando llegó a la casa de la única persona en la que confía aparte de su compañero de cacería, de la única persona en quien confía Dean. Lo supo en el momento en que la pesada puerta de hierro forjado con sal le atrapó allí dentro.

Era un disparate. Dean pensaba que era poco menos que un yonqui. Un bebedor compulsivo de sangre de demonio incapaz de frenar su sed de sangre. Como un puto vampiro, como un heroinómano que necesita y haría cualquier cosa para conseguir su dosis.

- ¡Esta broma no tiene gracia Dean! ¡Ábreme! – seguía gritando horas después, aún incrédulo, esperaba una reacción exagerada pero esto…

Debía estar amaneciendo cuando oyó sus pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Abrió una gatera y pasó por ella unos panecillos y un vaso de leche. ¡Dios! Estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera se acercó a intentar convencerle de que le dejara ir. Sabía que le estaba mirando, sabía que tenía la verde e inquisitiva mirada del mayor analizando cada gesto.

El cerrojo y los pasos por la escalera le avisaron que se marchaba. La sola visión de la leche y los panecillos le daban arcadas. Pensaba que era la rabia por haberse dejado engañar. "Con que no estabas enfadado, claro…" murmuró tumbándose en la diminuta cama y cerrando los ojos.

Cuando volvió a despertar se habían llevado el desayuno y había un tazón con sopa en su lugar. También habían cambiado el agua. La gatera estaba abierta y podía ver parte del vaquero y la camisa de Dean a través de ella. Estaba sentado en el suelo.

- Esta estupidez ha durado suficiente – exigió acercándose.

- Es una estupidez ¿verdad? – la ironía se entremezclaba con una amarga sensación de derrota – en cuanto se me pase la estupidez podrás salir.

- Dean, yo no estoy enganchado, sólo lo he usado para perseguir a Lilith, ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta? ¿Qué mierda le has contado a Bobby para que te ayude? ¡Déjame hablar con él!

- Estoy aquí hijo, hacemos esto por tu bien… - sonó la conciliadora voz del viejo chatarrero.

- ¿Por mi bien? ¿No entendéis que hay un Apocalipsis ahí fuera? ¿Qué apenas quedan sellos? ¡Mi bien no importa! ¡Hay que parar a Lilith!

- No estás en condiciones de parar nada.

Y Sam supo que nada lo sacaría de allí. Que Dean realmente creía que estaba dominado por la sangre de demonio y que mientras lo creyera estaría allí encerrado. Ya podía hundirse el universo ahí fuera.

- Al menos me podías traer algo para entretenerme… - musitó con orgullo – una baraja, un libro…

Oyó cómo las únicas personas en las que nunca dejó de confiar, subían arriba dejándolo ahí, solo, atrapado. Lleno de rabia tomó el cuenco con la sopa ya fría y lo estrelló contra la pared.

**Continuará...**


	21. When the leeves break

**_Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la primera parte del fic, que coincide con el 4x21, Después del siguiente me tomaré un descanso (Estoy bloqueada y también tengo otras cosas que hacer ineludiblemente) Pero, por supuesto, lo terminaré :D _**

**_Sólo que tardaré un poco más de lo que creía... _**

**_En fin... continuemos..._**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**When The Levee Breaks"**

_Llevo casi dos días aquí dentro, sin más distracción que unas revistas, un portátil sin conexión a internet y las "entretenidas" charlas de desintoxicación de Bobby._

_Puede que tengan razón, puede que sí sea un adicto o… Tengo alucinaciones, por la falta de sangre de demonio supongo. Necesito salir de aquí, necesito…_

_Si Rubi supiera dónde estoy me sacaría… ¡están perdiendo un tiempo precioso! ¡Lilith sigue destruyendo sellos ahí fuera y Dean se pasa las horas sentado en la escalera del sótano!_

_Claro que lo sé, hasta aquí llega el olor a whisky barato del que compra Bobby, ¿quién iba a ser si no? Ya apenas habla conmigo… ¿A lo mejor ha pensado que ya no valgo la pena? Quizás… Quizás quiera matarme, como Gordon, quizás sólo quiere obedecer a papá y acabar conmigo… pero aún está luchando consigo mismo en llevarlo a cabo._

_Sacudo la cabeza ante esa idea. Él no me encerraría en casa de Bobby si quisiera matarme, Bobby no le dejaría. Él nos quiere, somos como su familia… Pero Dean es su favorito, como también era el favorito de papá, Dean es el bueno, el que no bebe sangre de demonio, ¿y si lo ha convencido?_

_No, no me habrían encerrado aquí, quizás esté atrapado pero estoy protegido, aquí no puede entrar ningún monstruo, no quieren hacerme daño, realmente creen que necesito ayuda…_

_**- ¿De veras? – el tipo, tan alto como él sonríe alegre acariciándose la barba rala, es Alastair, tal y como era cuando acabó con él - ¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo es que me han dejado entrar?**_

* * *

><p>Las alucinaciones se apoderan del menor de los Winchester de tal manera y con tanta violencia que sus guardianes se ven obligados a inmovilizarlo. El viejo chatarrero asiste impotente a la destrucción de ambos hermanos. Pero ninguno escucha, ninguno es capaz de superar su propia situación, su propia tortura.<p>

Le duelen tanto los gritos desesperados del menor como la asfixiante angustia del mayor. Sin embargo, pese a todos sus propósitos de hacer guardia y velar el turno de sueño de Dean el sopor le vence y despierta con el presentimiento de que algo está mal.

Descubre a Sam en el aparcamiento, forzando su coche y no el Impala y casi lamenta detenerlo, porque Dean tiene razón y ese muchacho sigue siendo el chico dulce y amable que siempre ha sido, quizás debería haberle escuchado también a él. Quiere decirle que le ayudará a superar todo esto, pero no logra detenerle.

El viejo vehículo se aleja traqueteando del taller dónde su dueño yace inconsciente. Sam no es capaz de sentir preocupación por Bobby o por lo que hará Dean. Sólo ansía reunirse con Rubi porque ella es la única que puede ayudarle.

_DQVDI-Sam_

Hace todo lo que debe hacer para que Dean no pueda seguirlo. Sabe que sólo está ganando unas horas. La recepcionista le mira con compasión, reconoce esa mirada y decide usar el malentendido en su provecho dejándola creer que lo han abandonado frente al altar.

- Créame señor Graham, lo superará, ahora le parece terrible, pero con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que si ella le ha hecho esto es que no merece estar a su lado – sonríe con aliento la amable administrativa entregándole la llave de su habitación – disfrute de su estancia, aproveche todas las comodidades y relájese, verá como mañana todo será distinto.

- Gracias Joan – lee en la chapa de identificación.

Por un momento está tentado de hacerle caso, meterse en el jacuzzi y olvidarlo todo con un baño de espuma. Si sólo pudiera olvidar lo que hay ahí fuera. La llamada de recepción le hace sonreír un poco, Joan parece haberle tomado bajo su tutela y le advierte que la novia traidora está allí, y que si no quiere verla hará que seguridad la eche del hotel.

- Se lo agradezco, de verdad Joan, pero déjela subir, lo mejor es aclarar las cosas cuanto antes ¿no cree?

Rubi entra en la habitación admirando el lugar y bromeando hasta que se percata de la ansiedad que absorbe al cazador. Es tanta el ansia de sangre en ese momento que Sam no puede pensar, ver, sentir otra cosa que el latido de la misma. La toma en brazos furiosamente sin advertir el gesto de triunfo de la morena. El orgullo por el trabajo bien hecho.

- Tu sed ha aumentado – le dice después y algo muy pequeño, oculto, aplastado bajo toda la energía que ahora fluye por las venas del Winchester más joven le avisa de que no está bien, que tiene que preocuparse por ello.

Las palabras de la pequeña demonio no le tranquilizan del todo. Pero al menos sabe por dónde empezar a buscar. Hay un seguidor de Lilith en la ciudad y es uno de los favoritos de la criatura que más odia, su "chef" particular, poseyendo a una enfermera de la unidad de neonatos del hospital comarcal.

De repente, lo que más temía que ocurriera ha sucedido. Dean está allí, cuchillo en mano ha logrado arrinconar a Rubi y se dispone a matarla. No puede permitir que lo haga, ella no es mala, o al menos no tanto como los demás. Está vivo gracias a ella, todos están vivos gracias a ella.

Sujeta el brazo del rabioso cazador tratando de impedir que haga algo irreparable. Su hermano está rabioso y también loco de preocupación y trata de calmarlo. Después de todo, aunque sea por el motivo equivocado, está ahí porque le quiere.

- Dean, me alegro de verte, venga, hablemos de esto – pide dispuesto a olvidar la agonía del encierro y a creer que las horribles cosas que le dijo fueron fruto de su imaginación.

- En cuanto ella muera, hablaremos – la rabia impide razonar al mayor de los Winchester.

- Rubi, lárgate – ordena a la demonio, Sam es consciente de que con ella allí tratar de hacer razonar a su hermano es tarea inútil. Ignorando las protestas de Dean, la morena aprovecha la ocasión y huye.

- ¡Ella es veneno Sam!

- No es lo que crees Dean – explica armado de paciencia el castaño, confiando aún en que puede convencerlo.

- ¡Mira lo que te ha hecho! – grita desesperado el mayor - ¡desaparece durante semanas! ¡Te deja destrozado deseando sangre…

- ¡Estaba buscando a Lilith! – la impotencia es tan grande, cada intento de hacer que Dean entienda es una nueva bofetada.

- ¡Lo que está haciendo es manipularte sin que te enteres!

- Te equivocas Dean – desea que por una vez deje de verlo como a un niño indefenso y lo vea como su compañero, como alguien capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

- Sam, te mientes a ti mismo. Yo sólo quiero que estés bien… - Sí, por eso lo encerró, claro… Pero el mayor de los Winchester tiene el argumento definitivo – Tú harías lo mismo por mí, y lo sabes.

- Escucha – Sam siente que no puede rendirse, que su hermano tiene que seguir a su lado porque puede ser la última batalla, sus últimas horas sobre la tierra – Escúchame un segundo, sabemos dónde hay un demonio cercano a Lilith, Acompáñanos Dean, hagamos esto juntos.

- Eso suena bien – pero es un paso adelante y dos atrás – pero solos tú y yo, con esa puta no hay trato. Despídete de ella e iré contigo ahora mismo.

- No puedo – y la decepción es tan grande en la mirada de su hermano que duele, realmente necesita que no le odie – Dean, la necesito para matar a Lilith. Se que no puedes entenderlo pero puede que algún día… lo entiendas. Soy el único que puede hacerlo.

- No, no eres tú el que lo va a hacer.

- Ah claro es verdad – la amargura por la ceguera del rubio se troca en ironía – lo olvidaba, los ángeles creen que eres tú.

- ¿Tú no crees que pueda?

- No, no lo creo – ya está bien de ser amable, lo ha intentado de todas las maneras posibles y sólo consigue incomprensión y desprecio, ahora hará lo que debe hacer pese a quién pese – no eres lo bastante fuerte.

- ¡Y tú si lo eres!

- Soy práctico Dean, estoy haciendo lo que es necesario.

- ¿Si? ¡Pues no vas a seguir haciendo nada más!

- ¡Deja de mangonearme Dean! – Suspira profundamente y hace el último y desesperado intento – oye, toda mi vida has conducido tú y has dado las órdenes ¡Y me he fiado de ti porque eres mi hermano! Ahora te estoy pidiendo que, por una vez, confíes en mí.

- No – y es el no más difícil de escuchar – no sabes lo que estás diciendo Sam.

- ¡Sí lo sé! – gime desesperado el castaño incapaz de aceptar la negativa.

- Pues entonces ¡es peor aún! – gime desesperado Dean.

- ¿Por qué? – la vida de Sam va a sufrir un vuelco a partir de esa pregunta, su mundo, todo va a cambiar - te estoy diciendo…

- Porque no se trata de lo que haces sino de lo que eres – interrumpe el mayor dejando salir en el peor momento el mayor de sus temores – Ahora eres…

Es el preciso instante en que todo se rompe a su alrededor destrozando lo que los unió una vez. Sam lo ve, y ya no siente el dolor de su hermano porque el propio lo domina todo. Todos lo han dicho, durante su niñez, durante su juventud: "El bicho raro", "El friki"… "El monstruo".

- ¿Qué?... No – había luchado por salir adelante porque sólo había alguien que sabía que no le iba a fallar, que pasara lo que pasara, hiciera lo que hiciera siempre estaría ahí. De golpe y porrazo eso se había terminado, había pasado de ser el hermano pequeño a ser el problema sin dársele la oportunidad de ser un hombre. ¿Todos creían que era un monstruo? Pues habrá que darles la razón. Un odio helado se apoderó de su voz – Dilo.

- Ahora eres un monstruo.

Una lágrima surcó el rostro de Dean mientras pronunciaba esas palabras creyendo que no había nada más terrible, que nada podía ser más terrible que ese preciso momento. Se equivocaba.

**Continuará...**


	22. Lucifer Rising

**_Pues ya estamos aquí, fin temporada cuatro y me tomo un descanso, volveré en cuanto tenga encarrilado el resto... espero que no me lleve mucho más de un mes y poco. Gracias por estar ahí, y... amenazo con volver con la visión de Sam de la temporada quinta_**

**_En fin... continuemos..._**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**Lucifer Rising"**

_Lo que más duele no es la paliza, ni que repitiera las mismas palabras con las que papá me echó de su lado. No. Lo que más duele es comprender que lo he perdido todo, que probablemente moriré en ese maldito convento de Ilchester, solo, y no tendré opción a despedirme._

_La enfermera grita en el maletero y casi estoy tentado de permitir que Rubi la noquee. Ella también morirá y ni siquiera sabrá por qué. Está mal. Todo está mal. Si Dean estuviera aquí, sacaría a esa chica del maletero y haría un exorcismo. Él la salvaría._

_En qué me he convertido. ¿Realmente debo hacer esto? Ella es inocente y morirá para que pueda parar a Lilith, una persona inocente sacrificada para salvar el mundo. No parece un gran precio. Pero está mal, es una monstruosidad… Y yo voy a hacerlo porque es necesario._

* * *

><p>No puede soportar los gritos de la pobre muchacha y no es capaz de decidirse a desangrarla. Baja del coche intentando encontrar un último motivo para echarse atrás. Le da vueltas al teléfono dónde tiene un mensaje de su hermano en el buzón de voz.<p>

Lleva horas retrasando el momento de escucharlo. La conductora se impacienta. Se acerca la hora y las dudas lo corroen, "¡Un minuto Rubi! ¡Déjame pensar!". Quizás el mensaje aclare sus ideas.

"Escúchame monstruo chupasangre, papá siempre dijo que tendría que salvarte o matarte. Pues te lo advierto, ya no pienso salvarte. Eres un monstruo Sam, un vampiro. Ya no eres tú mismo y no hay vuelta atrás"

Lentamente Sam Winchester desconecta su móvil. Sólo una palabra sale de su boca "Hazlo" dando vía libre a Rubi para que desangre a su rehén. Escucha en silencio como la enfermera muere acuchillada entre gritos de terror.

No puede perder el tiempo en sentir piedad por ella, debe comportarse como el monstruo que todos creen que es. El único ser capaz de acabar con Lilith. El pequeño convento parece abandonado. No es así. A lo largo de los siniestros pasillos, como si le mostrasen la dirección, decenas de cuerpos yacen inmóviles y sin vida.

Ella está allí, vestida como una novia, con un vaporoso y escotado vestido blanco que deja sus hombros a merced de la cascada de cabello dorado. Irónicamente se parece a un ángel; más de lo que Castiel se parecerá nunca. Ella, la que le quitó a su hermano y le obligó a convertirse en la aberración que es ahora.

Inútilmente Lilith cierra la puerta y con un alarde de poder demoníaco Sam la abre y arroja a la demonio más antigua contra el altar atrapándola allí. Es el momento y después de tanta espera Sam se lo toma con calma, lo hará despacio, la hará sufrir, ¿quería convertirlo en un ser cruel y sin compasión? Ahora podrá valorar si lo ha conseguido.

"¡Sam!" Alguien aporrea la puerta ¿Dean? Y algo dentro de él se abre paso haciéndole dudar, "¡Sam! ¡No! ¡Espera!". Todo se vuelve irreal, borroso, fantasmagórico. Lilith se ríe a carcajadas burlándose de sus dudas, Rubi grita desesperada que es el momento y la sangre late dentro de él tratando de liberar todo ese poder dormido que desea mostrarse en toda su magnificencia.

- ¿Te has convertido en un monstruo y ahora no vas a morderme? – la carcajada es cristalina e hiriente - ¡OH! ¡Eso es tan adorable!

Y ya no hay nada más que la corriente de energía surgiendo impetuosa a través de su cuerpo. El mundo hierve a su alrededor y la risa de Lilith taladra sus sentidos impidiéndole percibir nada más. Tiene que callarla.

Ella se resiste provocándolo. Como si estuviese en final de un túnel sólo puede ver el cuerpo vestido de blanco estremecerse igual que el de Alastair, atravesado por una luz intensísima que lo radiografía desde dentro. Hasta que por fin cae al suelo, en silencio.

Está tan convencido de que todo ha terminado que se da cuenta de que el odio que alimenta su poder se desvanece con cada respiración con que intenta volver a tomar el control.

Pero algo no está bien. La sangre surge del cadáver y como si tuviese vida propia se desliza sobrenaturalmente por el mármol blanco.

- ¿Qué demonios?

- No puedo creerlo - dice su compañera en un tono indescifrable.

- Rubi, ¿qué está pasando?

- Lo has hecho, has estado a punto de no hacerlo pero, lo has hecho – la alegría salvaje de la morena hace comprender a Sam lo que ha ocurrido.

No quiere creerlo, no es posible, él debía matar a Lilith para parar el Apocalipsis y lo que ha hecho ha sido abrir la puerta. El cínico consuelo de la maldita embustera sólo sirve para sentir más asco de sí mismo. Cae al suelo, incapaz de sujetarse sobre sus propios pies, no sabe si es porque agotó las últimas reservas de energía o porque empieza a ser consciente de lo que llegará en cuanto la línea de sangre que sigue desplazándose por el suelo complete la circunferencia.

Dean consigue derribar la puerta y se dirige directo al exultante demonio sin importarle nada más que acabar con su vida.

- Llegas tarde – dice ella sin ninguna precaución, ¿qué daño puede hacerle?

- No me importa – ruge inhumanamente el rubio enterrando el cuchillo en el estómago del frágil cuerpo y retorciéndolo con saña. No mira a Sam que sujeta a su compañera facilitándole la labor. La mira a ella, contemplando cada relámpago de terror que surca por las oscuras pupilas de la criatura.

Sam suelta el cuerpo y aguarda su turno. Es lo que merece, lo sabe. Quien no merece esa situación es quien ha estado a su lado toda la vida. No le asusta morir, le asusta que tenga que ser Dean quien al final deba detenerle.

- Lo siento – esas dos palabras no tratan de impedir lo que Sam cree merecer, sólo querría decirle que lo entiende, que lamenta haber dudado de él, que lo quiere.

La furia ciega que ha conducido a Dean hasta allí se diluye y un rayo de luz los interrumpe dando paso a un zumbido persistente que comienza a agudizarse paulatinamente aumentando de volumen.

- Sammy, salgamos – como un acto reflejo la mano del mayor de los Winchester sujeta protectora la camisa del más joven.

- Dean – Algo lo sujeta, algo que lo busca a él, poderoso, ineludible, Sam se queda bloqueado y sólo es capaz de decir – Ya viene.

Lucifer los atrapa en la pequeña capilla. El ruido ensordecedor comienza a alcanzar niveles tan dolorosos que los Winchester sólo atinan a cubrir sus oídos inútilmente. Y ya no están ahí. Bueno, ellos sí están, lo que no está es el convento.

Sam parpadea y contempla su propia perplejidad en el rostro de su hermano. Están en un avión, y el piloto en ese momento comunica al pasaje que están sobrevolando Maryland.

**Continuará...**


	23. Sympathy For The Devil

**_Comenzamos con la segunda mitad del fic, como siempre, es mi forma de ver cómo el peque afrontó la que (para mí) es la mejor temporada de la serie. _**

**_No me asesinéis, hay muchas cosas que no pasaron así o no se ven así durante la quinta temporada, pero es como me imagino que debió sentirse Sam con todo lo que se le había echado encima y todo lo que aún estaba por venir. _**

**_¿Seguimos?_**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**Sympathy For The Devil"**

_He desatado el apocalipsis. Así, de un solo golpe._

_Acusé a Dean de no confiar en mí y nunca confié en él cuando me advirtió una y otra vez que me equivocaba. ¿Y ahora qué? Ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme a la cara y lo entiendo, debe ser difícil aceptar la compañía de quién ha condenado al Mundo._

_Durante un momento, después de matar a Rubi, creí que acabaría conmigo. Y sin embargo no hizo nada de eso. Todo es tan difícil. Necesito saber qué haremos ahora. Qué espera de mí. Yo, no…_

_Soy incapaz de pensar, sólo… Ahora mismo estoy tan bloqueado que… Mierda… Lo que he hecho va más allá de cualquier error que nadie haya cometido jamás. Que Bobby me odie es lo menos que merezco. Que Dean me odie… no sé si sería lo bastante fuerte para soportarlo._

* * *

><p>Sam dejó el libro que estaba consultando a su lado en el banco de madera de la pequeña Iglesia y se miró las manos. La temperatura dentro del templo era agradablemente fresca y el silencio brindaba algo de descanso al torbellino de culpa que se arremolinaba en su interior.<p>

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en el reclinatorio repasando lo sucedido una y otra vez. Maldiciéndose cada segundo porque había tenido la verdad delante de sus narices y se había empeñado en equivocarse en cada ocasión.

"Elegiste la opción correcta cada vez" Las palabras de la demonio taladraban su mente como un zumbido que jamás desaparecería. "Siempre tuviste que ser tú, estaba en tu interior" Jadeó intentando respirar y decidió volver con su hermano y con Bobby.

No tardó ni un par de minutos en llegar a la pensión. Camino hacia allí recordó que su padre tenía un par de almacenes repartidos por el país. Puede que en alguno de ellos encontrasen alguna pista o algo que usar como arma. Valía la pena comprobarlo.

Abrió la puerta con una disculpa en los labios y se encontró con alguien a quien nunca había pensado volver a ver. Frente a él, en otro cuerpo, estaba una vieja conocida. Casi no tuvo necesidad de oírla hablar para saber quién era.

- ¡Meg!

Apenas tuvo tiempo de defenderse, ella se arrojó sobre él burlándose de lo débil que estaba ahora sin sus poderes demoníacos. Dean se la quitó de encima pero Bobby estaba gravemente herido. Como pudieron taponaron la aparatosa herida y llevaron al viejo chatarrero al hospital. Dean condujo a toda velocidad ignorando el riesgo de ser detenidos, por suerte el trayecto era corto.

Entraron por la puerta de urgencias, a grito limpio, la doctora de urgencias parecía acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, mando ingresar a Bobby, hizo las preguntas justas y necesarias y les ordenó que permaneciesen allí hasta que les tomasen declaración.

- Vamos Sam, tenemos que irnos – ordenó Dean.

- No podemos…

Pero debían hacerlo, debían encontrar la maldita espada, del maldito Miguel aunque no tuvieran las malditas ganas de abandonar al hombre que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

El viejo almacén era igual a uno que encontraron unos años atrás, en Buffalo. Los cuerpos sin vida que yacían en el suelo parecían anunciar que llegaban tarde. Y un grupo de ángeles con Zacarías a la cabeza les estaban esperando.

- Tú eres la espada de Miguel – había dicho el prepotente y orgulloso emplumado a su hermano.

- ¿Soy un envase?

- Eres "El" envase.

Sam no sabía que había ocurrido entre Dean y los ángeles mientras estaba ocupado "liberando a Lucifer", por eso le sorprendió la rotundidad con la que el mayor de los Winchester se negó a unirse al bando celestial.

No importaba, ahora no podía plantearse siquiera en cuestionar las decisiones de Dean por muy disparatadas o peligrosas que fueran. Podía notar la rabia del pecoso en cada respuesta… "¿Ser el condón de un ángel?... creo que voy a pasar"

Aquel tipo hizo alarde de su poder, ofreciendo, amenazando y cumpliendo alguna de esas amenazas. Durante unos eternos minutos sufrió la tortura de unas piernas rotas y la ausencia de pulmones. Si hubiese podido hablar hubiera seguido apoyando a su hermano en la decisión que tomara, sin importar cuál era.

Castiel llegó justo a tiempo, matando a dos de los compañeros de Zacarías y haciendo huir a éste. Cass… Estaba vivo, y de su parte.

Llegó a temer por un momento, (cuando la mano del ángel se apoyó en su pecho haciéndole sentir que algo arañaba cada hueso de su caja torácica) que su amigo había ido a cumplir la promesa de acabar con él.

No era así, al parecer los estaba protegiendo de los seres tanto demoníacos como celestiales que los perseguían. Había marcado en sus costillas y en las de Dean símbolos de protección para ponerlos fuera del radar de las criaturas sobrenaturales que ahora iban tras ellos.

_DQVDI-Sam_

El viejo chatarrero mejoraba, pero según el médico, había perdido el uso de las piernas. Estuvieron un rato haciéndole compañía y contándole lo ocurrido. Se despidieron para ir a descansar un rato con un poco menos de peso en la conciencia que antes de verle.

Saber que Bobby seguía considerándole de su familia y la bravuconería de su hermano le habían animado un poco. Claro que no contaba con que la pose de Dean cuando le aseguró a Bobby que patearía el trasero de quien fuera y que pararían aquello… era sólo pose.

- Demonios Sam, tú deberías saberlo más que nadie.

Había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, de saber lo que pasaba por la mente del mayor. Sam se quedó helado, roto. Sabía que no podía pedir nada después de lo ocurrido, pero, Dean, era todo lo que tenía, en esta vida que le había tocado vivir, lo único que siempre quedaba era Dean.

Contempló la espalda curvada por un peso tan gigantesco como el que hundía sus propios hombros, incapaz de protestar, dar un paso, más perdido de lo que nunca llegó a estar. "No creo que pueda volver a confiar en ti"

Esas palabras dolieron como nada lo había afectado nunca; era algo que en el fondo sabía merecía pero ojalá le hubiese gritado, le hubiese golpeado.

El silencio de la habitación del motel no se interrumpió con la llegada de los hermanos, cada uno se dejó caer sobre su respectiva cama. La noche fue muy larga, en algún momento Sam se durmió, lo despertó un rayo de luz directo a su cara, se incorporó y Dean se había ido.

No se había llevado su ropa así que estaría en el hospital. Durante un segundo colocó la mano sobre el corazón como si pudiera contener los latidos aterrorizados al pensar que le había abandonado. No pudo contener los sollozos y tardó un buen rato en estar presentable para ir a ver a Bobby.

**Continuará...**


	24. Good God, Y'All

**_Al hilo de la serie, por eso este acaba así._**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**Good God, Y'All"**

_No sé qué hacer, ni cómo actuar. Cualquier cosa que haga o diga carece de validez. Ya no tengo sangre de demonio en el organismo, de alguna forma lo que nos sacó de aquella capilla me limpió. Pero no es suficiente__._

_Estoy poniendo todo en continuar, sería cobarde huir ahora. He armado el puto Armagedón y dejo a Dean y a Bobby a solas con él. Es… Es egoísta. O quizás lo egoísta sea permanecer aquí, entorpeciendo, recordándoles cada segundo, con mi sola presencia, lo que he hecho._

_Debería estar cazando ahora mismo, tratando de arreglar un poco el estropicio, en lugar de permanecer en este pasillo de hospital, dudando si entrar o no, porque, que Bobby esté así también es mi culpa. Tanta sangre de demonio y no supe apreciar que estaba atrapado._

_Los he traicionado a todos. Por mucho que haga, por muchos casos que resuelva, por muchas personas que logremos salvar, nada cambiará eso._

_Nada es suficiente, y ya no sé si permanecer junto a ellos es lo mejor. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No hay ninguna fórmula mágica que arregle esto._

* * *

><p>Bobby llevaba días sin hablar. Desde que los médicos dijeron que no volvería a andar, el viejo chatarrero, el hombre que los había tratado como si fuesen su familia desde que ambos eran muy pequeños se había ido sumiendo en el silencio y la desesperación.<p>

La tensión latente entre ambos hermanos iba creando un abismo entre ellos. Sólo los intentos desesperados de Sam por aguantar la situación, hacían que aún no hubiese estallado y siguieran juntos.

Tenían trabajo, en River Pass, Colorado. Al parecer la pequeña localidad estaba siendo asaltada por una jauría de demonios. Fue todo lo que consiguieron sacar claro de la preocupante llamada de Rufus. Llegaron al lugar a pie, tuvieron que dejar el impala a una decena de millas de la ciudad porque habían aislado el pueblo rompiendo un puente. Tras horas de caminata, el silencio no hizo más que aumentar la angustia que iba cargando el pequeño de los Winchester desde que todo se jodió en aquella capilla de Ilchester.

Cada vehículo volcado, cada signo de lucha… Todo lo acusaba. Encontraron a Ellen Harvelle y fue un momentáneo bálsamo para las cansadas mentes de los hermanos. Aunque Jo y Rufus habían caído en manos de los demonios.

Después del encontronazo con un par de chavales poseídos, Sam se dio cuenta de que el pasado volvería a atraparle. Eran dos chicos, y los había matado. Dos vidas más en su cuenta que comenzaba a ser interminable. Se sentó en la sacristía, dónde el grupo de supervivientes desesperados se aferraban a la aparente seguridad de Dean, que les mostraba cómo defenderse.

- Hola – al verle pensativo su hermano había activado la alerta "Cuida de Sammy" que a pesar de todo seguía implantada en su mente

- Hola – respondió el menor con la imagen de las últimas muertes aún revolviéndole las tripas.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Es que… en la tienda… esos demonios habían poseído a adolescentes – Se obligó a decir, ya no tenía derecho a ocultarle nada – le he… cortado el cuello a un chiquillo

- Sam, tenías que hacerlo

- Lo sé, es que… antes era… - Se preparó para la incomprensión inevitable – Querría poder salvar a las personas, como hacía antes

- ¿Quieres decir cuando te ponías de sangre demoníaca? – Ahí estaba

- Er… Yo no he dicho eso – pero era exactamente lo que quería decir, se quedó sin argumentos, aprovechó que Ellen quería salir a buscar a Jo para escapar unos minutos del odio que creía ver en su hermano – ¡Espera Ellen!, iré contigo.

Dean intentó impedirlo pero sólo amplió el abismo que se estaba abriendo entre ellos. Hasta Ellen lo notó. Siempre habían sido las dos caras de la misma moneda ahora no podía haber más tensión en cada palabra, en cada gesto que cruzaban.

Los demonios que habían poseído a Rufus y Jo les rodearon, apenas logró retenerlos el tiempo justo para que Ellen huyera. Lo noquearon y despertó en una habitación, atado a una silla, en medio de una llave de Salomón y aquellos seres ¿trataban de exorcizarlo?

Algo muy extraño ocurría allí, ¿Sal? ¿Agua bendita? Durante un rato que no pudo precisar le golpearon, bañaron, atragantaron con kilos de sal sin hacer caso a sus protestas, y después lo dejaron solo.

Hasta que el causante de todo vino a presumir frente a él de lo que hacía. Sam no temía por su vida, quizás si por su integridad física pues si "La Guerra", el jinete del Apocalipsis, se salía con la suya, y los habitantes de River Pass se mataban unos a otros creyéndose demonios, Sam acabaría en manos de los demonios auténticos como un regalo bien envuelto para Lucifer.

Y ocurrió lo que no creía posible, Dean fue por él, le sacó de allí. Su hermano había llegado a la misma conclusión, se trataba del jinete.

- Sí, pero no sé cómo lo está haciendo – confesó mientras lo desataba

- El anillo

- El anillo ¡claro!

Aún aturdido por los golpes y las revelaciones de "La Guerra". Sam siguió a su hermano hacia el vehículo que creían, pertenecía al jinete y lo emboscaron, cortándole los dedos para quitarle el anillo. En ese momento el hechizo que mantenía a los habitantes de la ciudad luchando unos contra otros, cesó.

Iban a quedarse un poco más a ayudar a Rufus y a las Harvelle a explicar lo ocurrido a los habitantes e indicarles cómo podían intentar reconstruir sus vidas, pero, el veterano cazador, conocedor de lo ocurrido, les aconsejó en secreto que se marcharan pues otros compañeros estaban de camino y no serían nada comprensivos con Sam.

- Necesito que pares en aquel área de servicio Dean – murmuró el joven cazador tras un par de horas viajando en silencio.

- ¿Una urgencia del tipo ineludible? – sonrió su hermano – está bien, también podremos comer algo.

El área de servicio tenía merendero, se sentaron a una mesa, el paisaje alrededor era bello, los pájaros rompían la monotonía con sus cantos desde las copas de los árboles. Dean bromeó un momento con el anillo del jinete haciendo más difícil verbalizar la decisión que había tomado. El mayor, sin saber qué ocurría trató de evitarlo pero, era necesario, no veía otra salida.

- Escucha, es importante, ya sé que no te fías de mí – no lo culpaba por ello, no podría – Pero, me he dado cuenta de algo, de que… yo tampoco confío en mí. Cuando vi esa sangre sólo podía pensar… - costaba más de lo que había creído, confesar sus sentimientos – Y siempre me digo que es por una buena razón, que mi intención es buena y parece cierto, ¿sabes? – Dean callaba, escuchando con una atención inusual – Pero en realidad echo de menos cómo me sentía… Sé lo mal que suena esto, pero sé que ahora mismo me siento fatal, se que el problema no es la sangre de demonio. No es eso, o sea… no puedo echarle la culpa de todo a la sangre, ni a Rubi… ni a nada. El problema soy yo – el mayor bajó la mirada hacia sus manos obligándose a no interrumpir – Y hasta dónde puedo llegar… ¡Llevo algo dentro qué… Me asusta muchísimo Dean, y estos últimos días he vuelto a verlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó con la voz enronquecida el rubio

- Que ya no puedo ir de caza, necesito quedarme atrás porque soy peligroso – Sam se obligó a continuar – Será mejor que cada uno vaya por su camino

- Creo que tienes razón – consiguió decir su hermano

- Esperaba una pelea – reconoció el castaño, sorprendido

- Me paso más tiempo preocupándome por ti que por hacer bien el trabajo – Sam aceptó las palabras de Dean como el reproche que creía merecer, pero sin comprender que incluso en ese mismo momento el mayor seguía anteponiéndole a todo – y eso no puedo permitírmelo, no ahora

- Lo siento Dean – no podía irse en paz si no le perdonaba.

- Sí, lo sé Sam – más afectado de lo que admitiría el menor se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a marcharse - ¡Eh! Oye, ¿quieres llevarte el Impala?

- No, gracias – las gracias no eran por el ofrecimiento, o sí, pero no por el coche, sino por el "te quiero hermano" implícito en el ofrecimiento – Cuídate mucho Dean

- Y tú, Sammy.

Como pudo consiguió dar la vuelta y llevar sus pies hasta el primer vehículo que salía del área de servicio. Preguntó al conductor si le importaba tener un pasajero y echando un último vistazo a la solitaria figura que permanecía sentada, sin moverse, dónde lo había dejado, subió a la caravana y dejó atrás todo.

**Continuará...**


	25. Free To Be You And Me

**_Mi gemelo oscuro disfrutó con este capítulo casi tanto como con el siguiente, ¿Cuántas veces lo habremos visto? Ni idea, perdí la cuenta allá por la vigésima o trigésima vez :P_**

**_Gracias Anna Ross y Greeneyesspn por animarme el día con vuestros reviews :D . Continúo pues:_**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**"Free To Be You And Me"**

_Llegué a Oklahoma hace un par de semanas. Garber parece un lugar pacífico, tan distinto a las grandes ciudades. Apenas tiene mil habitantes, si llega, y la gente está demasiado ocupada con sus granjas y sus vidas así que no tienen tiempo para preocuparse por los motivos que pueda tener un forastero para aceptar un trabajo mal pagado en el único bar del lugar._

_Todas las noches sueño con Jessica. Llegó a costarme recordar su cara, hasta el punto de creer que había olvidado cómo era. Pero ahora aparece ante mí, tan real, casi tangible, puedo sentir el calor que emana de su piel y la brisa que surge de su boca cuando habla. Me dice que soy un cobarde, y no me sorprende. Me da igual. Sólo quiero acostarme cuando acaba mi día de trabajo para verla de nuevo._

_Es un trabajo duro, muchas horas, pero consigue despejar mi mente de todo lo que he dejado atrás. A veces siento la necesidad de llamar a Dean, pero no llego a marcar el número en mi móvil, ¿Qué podría decirle? Él tampoco ha llamado._

_Aquí estoy seguro, y aquí el Mundo está protegido de mí. Sólo… sólo espero que Dean y Bobby estén bien y que el desastre que he creado no se cobre más víctimas. Que no les alcance a ellos._

* * *

><p>Está tan concentrado en su trabajo que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que la otra camarera del local no le quita la vista de encima. Todos creen que se llama Keith. Es el nombre que ha dado, el que conservó de entre todas las tarjetas falsas a las que prendió fuego en el lavabo de la primera habitación de motel que no compartía con su hermano.<p>

La chica se empeña en entablar conversación y saber más de su vida, Sam sólo quiere que le dejen tranquilo, acepta el reto de la muchacha a echar una partida de dardos sólo porque no le va a dar opción de hacerle ningún interrogatorio. Sólo consigue intrigarla más cuando gana todas las rondas sin ningún esfuerzo. Tres dianas cada vez.

Sin embargo, las consecuencias de lo que hizo le alcanzan, la serie de tormentas que azotan la región tienen todas las trazas de ser señales demoníacas. Algo gordo sucede cerca de allí, y aunque no puede intervenir sí puede avisar a alguien capacitado para hacerle frente. Su primer impulso es llamar a Dean. Pero no puede hacerlo.

- ¿Sam? – el viejo chatarrero siempre es la segunda mejor opción, responde a su saludo – Bueno, no estoy corriendo maratones, pero, viviré. ¿Dónde estás?

- En Garber, Oklahoma – la alegría por oír al viejo tan animado se diluye en la ansiedad de no saber cómo se tomará su petición – he encontrado un pueblo cercano a éste con señales del Apocalipsis

- ¿Qué señales?

Lee unos párrafos del último libro del Nuevo Testamento comentando con el viejo lo que cree que ocurrirá. Ha hecho los deberes, las señales indican la aparición de una horda de demonios que reducirán a sangre y cenizas la zona de impacto.

- ¿Por qué más me llamas? – Bobby les conoce como si llevaran su sangre

- Dean no te lo ha dicho – se siente traicionado, ¿tendrá que volver a explicarlo?

- Me lo ha dicho – pero el tono de voz del viejo indica que no está de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos

- Ya, bueno, pues he pensado que podrías averiguar quién hay por la zona y que se ocupe de ésto – suelta de un tirón el muchacho queriendo pasar página a la mayor velocidad posible

- Sí… déjame ver si me acuerdo… el mejor cazador que puede estar cerca de ese lugar – Bobby suena triste e irónico al mismo tiempo - ¡OH! ¡Si eres tú!

- No puedo – sabía que no debió llamar, no podía – Esta vez no quiero hacerlo

- ¡Sam!

- Tengo que colgar, lo siento – cuelga inmediatamente, sin dar opción a más reproches, conteniendo el tremendo vacío que se le ha formado en el estómago y que sube hasta su cerebro paralizándole.

_DQVDI-Sam_

Los enviados de Bobby se pasan por el bar provocando que casi averigüen en su trabajo que está usando un nombre falso. Ilusamente cree que ya está todo solucionado, que ellos se encargarán y que esta vez nadie saldrá herido por su culpa.

Pero hay heridos, hay muertos, y ahora también hay cazadores que saben a ciencia cierta lo que ha hecho. Quienes hace unas horas eran amigos ahora quieren usarlo como arma, obligándole a cometer el error del que intenta escapar con todas sus fuerzas.

Se defiende desesperadamente sabiendo que aquél tampoco es su lugar ya. Puede verlo en los ojos de la camarera: está aterrorizada. Sólo puede seguir huyendo. Con lo poco que le queda de sueldo compra uno de esos coches que mejor estarían en un desguace. Es más barato que los otros por ser de color "mierda".

Tampoco es un vehículo tan terrible, le sirve para poner tierra de por medio, conduce durante un día entero, atraviesa tres o cuatro estados. A veces tiene que parar en el arcén en medio de la nada y gritar, gritar, gritar hasta sacarse la frustración, la rabia que llena sus ojos de lágrimas y no le permite ver el camino.

Al día siguiente decide detenerse en un hostal de montaña a descansar. Es temporada baja, es barato. Esa noche sueña otra vez con Jessica, la añoranza es tan intensa que incluso puede tocarla.

Esa es su vida ahora, huir sin rumbo ni destino, pero mientras pueda soñar con ella podrá soportarlo. No importa que le llame cobarde si acompaña su reproche con una caricia comprensiva, con su presencia.

- Te quiero Jess – Es sólo un sueño, es un recurso de su mente para superar todo este caos, por eso aún le queda un poco de fe – Dios sabe cuánto te echo de menos, pero te equivocas, podemos cambiar, siempre hay una esperanza.

- No Sam, no la hay

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

- Porque tú me liberaste – lo sobresalta la voz del diablo – Así es, tú sabes quién soy

- ¡Lucifer!

- No resulta fácil encontrarte Sam, menos que a la mayoría – el hombre que ocupa el lugar de Jessica sonríe casi con ternura – nunca vas a decirme dónde estás.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – responde furioso, indignado por el sucio truco del diablo, le cabrea tanto que haya usado sus recuerdos de la mujer que amó, que, ni siquiera, atiende a sus explicaciones - ¡No quiero NADA que venga de ti!

- Lo siento mucho, lo siento de verdad, pero… - Aquel ser señala apesadumbrado su apariencia – Nick es sólo una improvisación, un plan B, apenas puede contenerme sin llegar a la combustión espontánea.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pero lo sabe, porque todo encaja como un puzle, lo que ha hecho, la persecución a que ha sido sometido toda su vida.

- ¿Por qué crees que fuiste a esa capilla?, Eres tú Sam, tú eres el elegido – se regodea el horrible ser ante la confusión del muchacho – Mi recipiente.

- ¡No!

- Si

- No, eso no pasará – masculla rabioso el cazador

- Lo siento, pero pasará – asegura Lucifer con una convicción inapelable - te encontraré, y cuando lo haga, me dejarás entrar, estoy seguro.

- ¿Necesitas mi consentimiento? – es como una luz que señala la salida, Sam consigue respirar por fin, tiene una opción.

- Claro, soy un ángel – sonríe el envase del diablo

- Me suicidaré antes de admitirte

- Te devolveré a la vida – Lucifer parece cansado de ese juego – Sam, se me rompe el corazón, siento el peso que llevas sobre los hombros, lo que has hecho y lo que te queda por hacer. Es más de lo que nadie soportaría. Ojalá hubiera otra forma, pero no la hay. Yo nunca te mentiré, ni usaré trucos, pero me dirás que sí.

- ¡Te equivocas! – masculla el cazador aterrado

- De eso nada, te conozco mejor que tú mismo.

- ¿Por qué yo? - ¿Por qué no lo dejan en paz? ¡Solo quiere que lo dejen en paz!

- Porque así debe ser Sam – y ese ser parece genuinamente compadecido por su dolor – Desde siempre has sido tú.

**Continuará...**


	26. The End

**_Capítulo 4 de la quinta temporada, aún me faltan 18 y no he empezado el 7... No pensaba que iba a ser tan difícil ponerme en los zapatos del peque :P_**

**_Pero lo haré, llegaré al final, no tengo ni idea de cómo pero llegaré._**

**_Bueno, este capítulo no se parece nada al de la serie porque en él sólo aparecía al final (El otro no es Sam, es Lucifer) así que he tenido que imaginar lo que podía estar haciendo el muchacho durante esos tres días... _**

**_No me asesinéis, repito, es sólo lo que yo pienso que debió sentir Sam y nunca se mostró en la pantalla._**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**"The End"**

_Soy el envase de Lucifer. El destinado a contenerlo. Siempre he sido un bicho raro pero esto. Esto lo supera todo. ¿Cómo voy a poder impedirlo? Ahora se trata de que o destruyo a Lucifer o él me usará de traje para destruir al mundo. Es demasiado._

_Quiero creer que puedo negarme, que puedo huir. Castiel me ha ocultado bien y el Diablo sólo puede aparecérseme en sueños. Mientras no me encuentre puedo rechazarlo, pero si me atrapa, ¿podría obligarme a aceptar?_

_Tengo que ser fuerte y saber que nada de lo que prometa es cierto, y aunque lo fuera, no podría cogerlo, pues no se trata de mi vida, ni la de las personas que quiero o haya querido. Se trata del Mundo. Es mucho más grande que cualquier cosa que pueda prometer._

_Estoy solo en esto. Ya ni siquiera Dean quiere saber nada de mí, me lo ha dejado muy claro y ¡Dios! No puedo culparle por ello aunque duela como un hierro al rojo en las entrañas._

* * *

><p>Sólo hay una manera de escapar de Lucifer, y de los ángeles. Una única forma de que el espíritu de una persona muerta no vuelva a ser traído a la Tierra. Quemar sus huesos con sal.<p>

Durante unas horas, después de la negativa de Dean a permitirle regresar a su lado, el menor de los Winchester se plantea seriamente la mejor manera de quitarse de en medio. Pero el problema es complicado, ya que si se quita la vida acabaría en el infierno, metiéndose en la boca del lobo. Y si la pierde salvando a alguien en una cacería volvería a meterse en la ratonera…

Sólo queda ocultarse y aguantar el tirón. Podría pedir ayuda a Castiel, pero, el ángel ya le dejó claro que no es más que una abominación, ¿Por qué iba a ayudarle?

Sólo se le ocurre que puede visitar a Bobby, un par de días. Llega al desguace de su viejo amigo. Y se queda fuera sin atreverse a avisarle que está allí. ¿Cómo narices dice que está allí? ¿Cómo le pide que le deje quedarse un tiempo? No hace falta, el viejo sabe que está ahí desde que escuchó el ruido de su chatarra color mierda, entrar en su territorio.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día chico? – le grita dejando la puerta de la entrada abierta para él.

Sam entra con su macuto al hombro y acepta la petaca con agua bendita haciendo que Bobby deje su escopeta de sal sobre la mesita del salón. Puede ver la compasión en cada gesto del chatarrero y se emociona un poco.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, hijo? – pregunta ofreciéndole una cerveza

- No lo sé Bobby, ahora mismo no sé nada. Creo que sólo necesitaba un lugar familiar para poder pensar un poco.

- ¿Y por qué no vuelves con el idiota de tu hermano? – pregunta el hombre de la silla de ruedas rebuscando algo de picar en la cocina. Encuentra unas bolsitas de frutos secos.

- Creemos que lo mejor es estar separados… al menos por un tiempo Bobby – dice el más joven rehuyendo la mirada del viejo amigo

- Veo que tú no te quedas atrás en lo de idiota

- ¡Bobby! – se quejó el chico

- Está bien, sabes que puedes quedarte todo lo que necesites

- Gracias.

- Además, me vendrá bien tu ayuda, tengo un puñado de neumáticos ahí fuera para separar, clasificar y almacenar y, como puedes ver, ahora mismo mi movilidad no es la que era – Sonrió su veterano amigo

- Por supuesto Bobby, yo me encargo.

_DQVDI-Sam_

¡Un puñado de neumáticos! Lleva más de dos días acarreando ruedas de un lugar a otro del desguace, lavándolas y amontonándolas en palés por modelos y tamaños. Sólo se detiene cuando Bobby lo avisa para almorzar o para cenar, o le obliga a sentarse un rato junto a él, y entonces le cuenta historias de cuando era pequeño, cosas que ya no recuerda y que le hacen comprender por qué ese viejo al que ha dejado inválido con su estupidez le deja abierta la puerta de su casa.

No ha vuelto a llamar a Dean desde que rechazó su intento de volver al trabajo. Coloca el último neumático que queda en el montón de las ruedas aprovechables para camionetas. Ha terminado.

Ojalá parar toda esta locura fuera igual de fácil. Se duchó, se aseó, preparó su macuto y bajó a despedirse de su amigo. Debía tratar de arreglar su desastre y ahora, al menos, tenía algo de ánimo para hacerlo.

- Ese es tu móvil chico – musitó el viejo cuando Sam acabó de llenar una botella con agua fresca para el camino.

- ¿Mi móvil? – "Strawberry Swing" de Coldplay sonaba con fuerza dentro del macuto

- Desde luego, yo escucho música de verdad, no esas mierdas modernas.

Es Dean, quiere que se vean. Le tiemblan las manos sin atinar a guardar el pequeño aparato de nuevo entre su escaso equipaje. No puede ocultar la inseguridad y la alegría por escuchar la petición de su hermano. Tiene miedo.

Conduce hacia el lugar de encuentro preguntándose qué puede querer su hermano. Rezando íntimamente para que acepte que lo acompañe de nuevo.

El mayor se acerca a él con el cuchillo matademonios en las manos "Toma, estarás oxidado". Sam nunca olvidará las palabras con que su hermano mayor, el hombre que lo recibe de nuevo, se disculpa.

- Puede que seamos el talón de Aquiles el uno del otro, puede que encuentren la manera de usar eso para enfrentarnos… no lo sé, sólo sé que nosotros somos todo lo que tenemos, es más nos mantenemos humanos el uno al otro.

Su propósito es firme. Luchará hasta el final, conseguirán vencer a Lucifer, conseguirán parar el apocalipsis o morirán en el intento. Ahora tienen quien les guarde las espaldas y quien se asegure que ninguna criatura sobrenatural vuelve a interponerse en sus caminos. Se tienen el uno al otro.

La carretera se abre frente a ellos y el más joven de los Winchester conduce mientras Dean duerme a su lado. Los recuerdos acuden, mostrándole todos sus errores todo lo que debió hacer y todo se reduce a una cosa, escuchar a su hermano.

- Sé que nunca volverás a confiar en mí – murmura casi para sí mismo – pero no volveré a fallarte, lo verás, detendré esto y no tendrás que volver a preocuparte de tu estúpido hermano pequeño.

**Continuará...**


	27. Fallen Idols

**_Capítulo 5 de la quinta temporada, bueno, si en uno me he ido por las ramas hasta ahora, es en este ¿Por qué? Porque si no es el capítulo que menos me gusta de toda la serie ahí ahí irá (con el 1x13 y el 3x15)_****_._**

**_Horrible, ¿no? :P_**

**_Continúo pues..._**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**"Fallen Idols"**

_Un caso sencillo… Había creído que todo iría diferente al volver pero, no sé. No se trata de que necesite que vuelva a confiar en mí, o puede que se trate precisamente de eso._

_Hace mucho que dejé de ser un niño, mis errores no son los que comete un niño. ¡Mierda! Mierda. Tengo que asumir que esto es lo que hay, lo más posible es que me haya permitido volver porque así puede vigilar que no haga ninguna estupidez más. Pero, soy un cazador, al menos tendría que escucharme en esto._

_Se empeña en que todo está acabado y no es así, no se trata de ningún fantasma, ¡vamos! Gandhi, si es que era realmente su espíritu, no desapareció como suelen hacerlo, tiene que haber algo más._

* * *

><p>La discusión amenazaba con una nueva ruptura cuando el sheriff de Canton les llamó por un caso desconcertante relacionado con los asesinatos que habían investigado y que los conducían al museo de cera de la pequeña localidad de Ohio.<p>

En la sala de interrogatorios tomaron declaración a un par de chicas histéricas, vestidas de princesitas que no paraban de asegurar que "Ella se había llevado a Danielle". Tras unos minutos de desconcierto y comentarios de moda y belleza más propios de una revista del corazón que de una declaración policial, llegaron a la conclusión, absurda, antinatural, de que el fantasma que perseguían era ¿Paris Hilton?

- Espera, ¿Paris Hilton está muerta? – la cara de Dean era un poema, Sam negó sabiendo que la suya no le iría a la zaga.

Dispuesto a llegar hasta el fondo del asunto y demostrarle a su hermano que aún era capaz de hacer bien su trabajo, el más alto volvió a la sala de autopsias. Revisó los cadáveres que estaban extrañamente desecados como si un vampiro hubiese sorbido su sangre. Pero no había más heridas que las que causaron la muerte, no presentaban marcas de dientes de vampiro ni nada parecido.

Intrigado, el menor de los Winchester revisó los órganos internos de los fallecidos y encontró unas extrañas semillas en su interior. Dean no compartía su fascinación por los dos huesos de la fruta que fuera.

- ¿Se puede ser más friki? – musitó el pecoso asombrado por su estudio reconcentrado de las dos semillas, negras, del tamaño de un hueso de ciruela, desde luego nadie se tragaría algo así por accidente.

Al final descubrieron de qué ser se trataba. Un Leshii, un semidiós de los bosques escandinavos que se alimentaba de sus adoradores. Lograron acabar con ella, o con él, o con lo que fuera y salvar a la muchacha que había secuestrado y se marcharon de Canton sin parar de reír por la orden de busca y captura que el aturrullado sheriff del lugar había puesto contra la heredera del imperio hotelero.

_DQVDI-Sam_

La carretera se extendía frente a ellos, y por primera vez, desde que todo estalló, desde que mató a Lilith e inició el apocalipsis, no se sintió solo. Dean llevaba un rato dormido en el asiento del copiloto. Sam sonrió acelerando un poco el motor, en la radio, flojito, Bon Jovi cantaba "Bad medicine". Era de las que molaban, según su hermano mayor.

"Yo rompí el primer sello", dejó de sonreír preocupado. Dean tenía razón en una cosa, había estado tan pendiente de su condenado hermano menor que otras cosas mucho más importantes se le habían pasado por alto. Y una de ellas era que él no había desatado el apocalipsis, que no tenía ninguna culpa que echarse a la cara. Otro, cualquier persona, por buena que fuera, le habría dado de lado, ¡demonios! ¡lo hizo! Pero volvió, y no sólo le perdonó sino que pretendía arrimar el hombro para llevar parte de la carga.

Ohio quedó atrás, a su izquierda quedaba el gigantesco Lago Michigan cuando, por fin, el mayor abrió los ojos y se estirazó perezosamente.

- Buenos días bello durmiente – se burló el conductor

- Cierra el pico Sammy – gruñó, aún bostezando, el copiloto – Es de noche, es hora de cenar ¿has visto algo que tenga buena pinta?

- ¿Qué tenga buena pinta o que tu pienses que tenga buena pinta? – provocó intencionadamente

- Algo que no sea comida de rumiantes, jirafa de ciudad – se picó el pecoso contraatacando

- Oh si, algo que te ataque las arterias y te provoque un ataque al corazón antes de que lleguemos al siguiente pueblo – continuó con la pugna

- Mejor morir de un ataque al corazón que de una cagalera por comer tanta hierba, al menos mi cadáver no olerá a cloaca.

- Capullo

- Imbécil – se rieron ambos, y Dean se restregó la cara acabando de despertar – para tío, para, estamos a menos de diez minutos de Chicago…

"¡Pizza!" Pensó Sam hambriento de repente. Y conocían el sitio perfecto, un restaurante en una caseta prefabricada a las afueras que llevaban un coreano, su hija y su yerno guatemalteco, que además era el cocinero.

Entraron en el local. Estaba medio lleno, se sentaron en una de las mesas libres que quedaban junto a la puerta de salida y que les permitía divisar tanto el exterior como el interior y se pidieron sendas pizzas.

- Son muy grandes señores – dijo la camarera - ¿no prefieren compartir una?

- Él también es grande – señaló Dean a su hermano – y yo estoy en edad de crecer así que pónganos un par de refrescos XXL, a él le pone una con todas las cosas verdes que tengáis y a mi otra, especial barbacoa con extra de beicon y queso.

- Pero señor… ¿cosas verdes?

- No le haga caso señorita – Sam usó su pose de chico bueno – a mi me pone una pizza vegetal y a él lo que ha pedido.

Alcanzaron un periódico que alguien había olvidado cerca de allí y se pusieron a revisar las páginas de sucesos mientras llegaban las pizzas. El dueño del restaurante llegó discutiendo en coreano con la camarera.

- Perdonen a mi hija, ha debido tomar su pedido mal, querían una pizza mitad vegetal…

- No señor – dijo el castaño sin brusquedad – hemos pedido dos pizzas

- ¿Para llevar?

- Para tomarlas aquí ¿van a tardar mucho? – Dean empezaba a mosquearse, ya se había tomado su refresco y le rugían las tripas - ponme otro refresco ricura

- En seguida señor, si se toma esa pizza entera, invita la casa.

Una hora más tarde, con media pizza vegetal envuelta para llevar y los clientes y dueños del local impresionados, los Winchester montaron en su coche y partieron rumbo a Nebraska, dónde, al parecer, tenían trabajo que hacer.

**Continuará...**


	28. I Believe The Children Are Our Future

**_Ya está listo (Ains Nem...), Gracias Greeneyesspn ^^ por seguir esta chorradilla._**

**_Continúo pues..._**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

"**I Believe The Children Are Our Future"**

_A veces Dean es peor que un niño, en serio, estamos en medio de un trabajo del que lo único que sabemos es que todos los mitos que se cuentan a los críos se hacen realidad y él no es capaz de tomarse nada en serio._

_Es como antes de ir al infierno, es… insoportable. Me cuesta horrores no reírme con sus ocurrencias. ¡Hasta ha comprado un cojín de pedos en una tienda de artículos de broma!_

_Me alegro de que esté bien y me alegra que las cosas empiecen a mejorar. Sé que saldremos de esta, sé que podremos evitar el Apocalipsis y que conseguiremos ayudar a Bobby a volver a ser el que era._

* * *

><p>Volvieron a Alliance (Nebraska) después de hablar con la madre natural de un chiquillo de nueve años que parecía ser el causante de todos los sucesos ocurridos en la ciudad. La historia del chaval los había dejado tan sorprendidos que llamaron a Castiel por si él tenía alguna idea de cómo resolver ese problema.<p>

- ¿Qué hacemos con él? – preguntó Dean apenas el ángel acudió.

- Matarlo.

Los dos Winchester se quedaron congelados ante la radical respuesta. Sin embargo no era un error ni ninguna broma. El niño era medio demonio y mucho más poderoso de lo que podían imaginar.

- En otras culturas ese híbrido se llama Cambion o Katako, en la vuestra se llama Anticristo – explicó el ángel solemnemente…

- Espera, no lo entiendo – Sam obvió la chiquillada de broma que su hermano acababa de gastar al de la gabardina, lo de matar a un niño era demasiado importante como para perder el tiempo con tonterías - ¿Jesse es el hijo del diablo?

- No, claro que no… – resopló Castiel explicando que sólo era un híbrido, pero tan poderoso que podía destruir a los ángeles con una sola palabra. El ángel no tenía por qué explicar a un humano nada, pero, en cierto modo, también tenía parte en todo el asunto de la vuelta de Lucifer - …le perdieron por los poderes del chico, le protegen de ángeles y demonios. Por ahora.

- ¿Tiene como un campo de fuerza alrededor? – Dean Winchester estaban de acuerdo con su hermano sin ni siquiera cruzar una mirada, ellos no mataban niños – estupendo, problema resuelto.

- Con Lucifer en la tierra el niño se hará más fuerte – rebatió el de la gabardina – Pronto hará algo más que dar vida a unos juguetes, llamará la atención de los demonios y podrán encontrarlo. Lucifer manejará a ese niño a su conveniencia y con una palabra, ese niño, destruirá el reino de los cielos.

- Un momento – Para Dean no era un niño, tenía nombre - ¿Estás diciendo que Jesse se cargará a los ángeles?

- No podemos arriesgarnos.

- Espera - ¡Estaban hablando de un chiquillo inocente! Sam se dio cuenta de que su hermano dudaba - ¡Somos los buenos! ¡Nosotros no matamos niños!

- Hace un año habrías hecho lo que hubiera sido necesario para ganar esta guerra – le recriminó con rabia el ángel.

Pero, hace un año Sam Winchester era una marioneta en un guiñol del que Rubi manejaba los hilos. Ahora no estaba bajo el influjo de la sangre de la demonio, puede que siguiera sintiéndose un monstruo, un inútil… Pero ahora sabía dónde estaban sus límites, y, desde luego, matar niños a sangre fría estaba bastante más allá de todo límite.

- Las cosas cambian – masculló airado haciendo frente al de la gabardina.

- Vale, eh oye – Dean se interpuso entre ambos, haciendo causa común con Sam – no vamos a matarlo, ¿vale?, pero tampoco podemos dejarle aquí, lo sabemos, así que… lo llevaremos con Bobby, él sabrá qué hacer.

- ¿Secuestrarlo? – los fríos ojos azules se entrecerraron irónicamente – lo que está pasando en este pueblo es lo que ocurre cuando el niño está feliz ¡Tú ni te imaginas lo que hará cuando se enfade! Además ¿cómo lo retendréis? Con solo pensarlo estará al otro lado del mundo.

- Entonces… - dudó el pecoso.

- Le diremos la verdad – intervino Sam apasionadamente – Jesse se pasará al lado oscuro, pero aún no lo ha hecho, así que si le explicamos todo lo que ocurre, el Apocalipsis, lo que es él, quizá tome la decisión correcta.

- Tú no lo hiciste – advirtió Castiel – y ahora no me arriesgaré.

Y con esa advertencia el ángel desapareció.

_DQVDI-Sam_

Todo había acabado, Jesse había desaparecido después de arreglar todos los problemas que había causado. El chico había sabido escuchar, había sabido elegir por sí mismo y no había elegido ser un arma del infierno. Incluso revertió el hechizo con el que impidió que Castiel le atacara.

Quizás deberían estar contentos por haber podido resolver la situación sin que el niño muriera o se volviese malvado. Pero en ambos hermanos quedaba la amargura de saber que habían destruido la vida de un niño pequeño, y por mucho que desearan que estuviera bien, sabían que tenía que ser muy duro para alguien tan joven dejar todo atrás.

Habían pasado unos días, y Sam aún le daba vueltas al asunto. Dean leía las noticias buscando casos raros en las páginas de sucesos.

- Quiero que me respondas a algo – el castaño entregó una cerveza a su hermano y con otra entre las manos lo miró fijamente, como si fuese capaz de llegar a su mente – Si en vez de ser yo el envase de Lucifer…

- No sigas por ahí Sam.

- Debo saberlo, porque tendrás que hacer lo correcto hermano – insistió con esa fe inquebrantable que desarmaba al pecoso obligándole a ser sincero.

- No estás siendo justo conmigo, hermano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Dean tragó saliva y se levantó de la mesa. Contempló lo único que quedaba de su familia. Aquel muchacho había sido lo único normal que tuvo en su vida, prácticamente lo había criado y si tuviera el valor de admitirlo, diría que había hecho un buen trabajo. Pero si tenía que ser sincero…

- Si estuviésemos en la situación inversa Sammy, si fuese yo, ¿Tú harías lo correcto? – preguntó de vuelta.

- Depende de lo que sea lo correcto Dean, pero hasta que no viera con mis propios ojos en lo que te convertirías no podría atentar contra ti. Además, tú nunca le dirías si a Lucifer – sonrió Sam – intentaría salvarte.

- Eso hago.

- No tienes que salvarme siempre Dean, ¿Lo entiendes?

- Eres mi hermano, y mientras pueda, lo intentaré – murmuró antes de tomarse la cerveza – mira que puedes ser incordio.

- Imbécil – replicó el castaño marcando con rotulador una noticia que le había llamado la atención.

**Continuará...**


	29. The Curious Case of Dean Winchester

**_Me he retrasado un poco, en parte porque esta semana he estado un poquíllo liada y en parte porque realmente pensé que me sería más fácil escribir esto y me engañaba (y cómo...) en fin, espero que ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo vayan saliendo mejor los capítulos... Ya me falta menos :D_**

**_Gracias por leer y millón de gracias por comentar (Ay Green... 3 )_**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**The Curious Case of Dean Winchester**

_Siempre he sabido que nuestras vidas poco o nada tenían que ver con las de los demás. Aunque cuando fuera joven intentara, con todas mis fuerzas, ser alguien normal._

_Ya no, lo he asumido. ¡Cómo no hacerlo! A veces cuando crees que las cosas empiezan a mejorar te encuentras con sorpresas. Incluso en esta vida terrible que nos ha tocado aún pueden ocurrir cosas para las que no estás preparado._

_Dean es literalmente un viejo de ochenta años. ¡Tiene más achaques que Bobby!_

_Se ha quedado dormido en el sillón del motel con el mando en la mano, despotricando como un viejo cascarrabias. Estoy aterrorizado, ese brujo no va a ser fácil de matar, y si descubre lo que queremos hacer no podré obligarlo a revertir el hechizo._

_Nos atrapó en su hotel y aún no entiendo cómo nos dejó marchar. Pero tenemos una opción, la muchacha que trabaja para él parece querer ayudarnos, nos ha dado la forma de pararlo._

* * *

><p>La partida no iba muy bien, no se puede ganar al póker si no arriesgas y Sam no podía arriesgarse a perder todo en una jugada porque lo que necesitaba era entretener el máximo tiempo a su rival.<p>

El brujo barajó las cartas con elegancia, haciendo que el palillo que sujetaba entre los labios a modo de pitillo viajase de una comisura a otra de la boca. El cazador desvió su atención del mismo rogando íntimamente por que su enemigo no la hubiese advertido.

En el primer descanso de la partida tomó el palillo olvidado en el cenicero y se lo llevó al par de viejos que aguardaban en la parte trasera para poder realizar un hechizo de reversión.

- Daos prisa Dean, por favor – pidió preocupado

- No hay problema, sólo mantenlo ocupado – replicó su achacoso hermano, que seguía allí, dentro del cuerpo octogenario – Y, Sammy, no pierdas.

Patrick sonrió enigmáticamente a su regreso indicándole que barajara. La partida iba empeorando por momentos, al ser tan conservador ni siquiera tenía opción a recuperarse cuando tenía una buena mano.

Eso ya no era importante, de un momento a otro Dean y Bobby terminarían el contrahechizo y podría irse.

- Una pregunta – el brujo se le quedó mirando con la misma enigmática sonrisa con la que le había recibido, mostrándole un mondadientes usado - ¿Era esto lo que querías darle a tu hermano? El que le has llevado no estaba usado, no vale una mierda – tiró el palillo sobre la mesa conteniendo la furia – No me gustan los tramposos Sam

Patrick extendió su brazo estrangulando al joven cazador con sus poderes. El más joven de los Winchester intentó respirar, sin lograrlo, si la compañera sentimental del brujo no hubiese intervenido reconociendo que había sido ella quien les dio el contrahechizo, Sam no habría sobrevivido.

Pero aún no había terminado con él. Tremendamente dolido con la confesión de su pareja, el brujo obligó al muchacho a seguir jugando.

Sam comenzó a arriesgar un poco más, intentando recuperar parte de lo perdido, incluso sorprendió a su adversario cuando logró que se retirara ante un farol.

- Bonito farol, si tuviésemos tiempo todavía podría hacer de ti un buen jugador.

- Tengo tiempo – masculló inconscientemente el cazador

- Tu puede que lo tengas, tu hermano va a morir pronto – los ojos rasgados y cambiantes se clavaron en el brujo llenos de incomprensión – y cuando digo "pronto" quiero decir minutos.

Lleno de pánico, el cazador trató de levantarse pero un maleficio de su oponente lo mantuvo sujeto a su asiente.

- El juego no termina hasta que yo lo diga – advirtió fríamente Patrick - ¡Apuesta!

Los minutos siguientes fueron una auténtica tortura para Sam, sin apenas escuchar las pullas del brujo, su montón de fichas se redujo alarmantemente. Entonces, la última mofa logró abrirse paso en su mente aclarándola, haciendo que se centrara y viera cómo podía ganar la partida.

- Cuando se trata de tu hermano eres tan visceral, tu cerebro simplemente vuela por la ventana – Sam sufrió una catarsis, hasta ese momento era cierto que había sido incapaz de controlarse, "Sammy, no pierdas" pero ahora sabía qué hacer, el brujo musitó irónicamente – Es bueno saberlo

- Que te jodan – masculló el cazador intentando ocultar el leve rayo de esperanza – voy con todo

- No hagas eso Sam

- No puedo irme hasta que termine ¿no?, pues he terminado – expuso decidido – ahora dime dónde está mi hermano

- Oye, una cosa es el póker y otra el suicidio

- Juega

Patrick aceptó el envite mostrando un full de ases. Por un segundo Sam se quedó congelado al creer ver un póker. La chica del brujo pareció conmovida al verle afectado.

- ¿Estás llorando? – preguntó asombrado – para ser una bruja eres realmente dulce, una amabilidad un tanto horripilante. Está bien. Ha sido una buena mano – le dijo al brujo que iba a recoger las fichas cuando prosiguió – aunque, no tan buena como un póker de cuatros

- Buen método – aceptó el brujo con deportividad – eres más inteligente de lo que parece a simple vista.

- Cambia esto por Dean – pidió el cazador entregándole su ganancia

- Será un placer.

_DQVDI-Sam_

Durante unos días Dean pareció otro, ya sea por las malas experiencias con la comida basura, o por la falta de agilidad y fuerza de los ochenta años. Incluso llegó a madrugar y acompañarlo un par de veces cuando Sam salía a correr.

Después, paulatinamente volvió a sus rutinas. Aunque algo había cambiado. Estaban bien. Como nunca antes de que toda esta locura comenzara. Como antes de que fuera al infierno.

Camino de uno de tantos pueblecitos de la costa atlántica, mientras veían como el sol se levantaba desde el mar Dean le dio las gracias por haberle salvado la vida… a su manera.

- Todavía no me creo que se tragara lo de que estabas preocupado por mí, si eres un actor pésimo – sonrió socarronamente el pecoso.

- Pues no debo ser tan malo cuando engañé a un brujo de novecientos años – presumió el más alto tratando de estirazarse infructuosamente en su asiento

- No, en serio ¿cómo le engañaste?

- No le engañé – replicó molesto el menor – estaba fuera de mí, en cierta manera fue él quien me mostró la manera.

- ¡Ah!

Durante unos minutos continuaron en silencio.

- No lo permitiré Sam – musitó el conductor sujetando con fuerza el volante, los ojos irisados de su compañero le miraron sorprendidos – Lucifer se quedará sin traje, no tiene ninguna oportunidad…

- Dean…

- Ganaremos.

**Continuará...**


	30. Changing Channels

**_Esta noche, ¡ESTA NOCHE! _**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**Changing Channels**

_Sé que es arriesgado intentar razonar con un Bromista, pero a pesar de todo, de la rabia que puedo sentir contra esa criatura por lo que le hizo a mi hermano, y a mí, no puedo evitar recordar que me lo devolvió. Me hizo pasar un infierno pero me lo devolvió._

_Quizás deberíamos matarlo sin más. Sé que Dean piensa eso, puedo notarlo en la furia con la que talla las estacas. Pero no tenemos muchas opciones, sólo podemos contar con Castiel y el pobre está tan desorientado como nosotros._

_Enfrentarse al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo es complicado, por no decir imposible. Pero debemos hacerlo. Debemos enfrentarnos al día a día como si creyéramos que podemos ganar, si no, habremos perdido de antemano._

_Ojalá todo fuera más fácil. Ojalá sólo fuésemos un par de personas normales en un mundo normal. Pero no lo somos, esto es lo que tenemos y debemos seguir adelante. Puede que el Bromista nos ayude ¿por qué no? No acabó con nosotros, quizás a su modo macabro y morboso le gusta jugar con nosotros… Puede que nos ayude, si ve la diversión en hacerlo._

__ . __

Los Winchester habían perdido la noción del tiempo en aquel extraño mundo imaginario dónde sólo tenían que interpretar un papel tras otro. Incluso llegaron a interpretarse a sí mismos en una supuesta teleserie grabada en directo.

Ya habían hecho de todo, sufrir un insufrible programa de humor japonés, interpretar comerciales de productos invendibles e inútiles… El Bromista les había dicho veinticuatro horas, Sam estaba convencido de que llevaban ahí dentro varios días.

- ¡Venga vamos! – gruñó Dean al verse en medio de una telenovela mexicana - ¡no tuvimos bastante con la operación en "Dr Sexi MD"!

- Podría ser peor, manito – intentó consolarle el castaño – al menos no es una peli porno ¿no?

- ¡Callate idiota! ¡No le des ideas a ese hijo de puta!

Después de ayudar a Clara Linda a reconciliarse con Eduardo Alfredo y rescatar al bebe secreto de ambos que había secuestrado la malvada primera esposa del novio Bárbara Anabella haciéndolo pasar por hijo suyo… (Tampoco tuvieron tiempo de enterarse más sobre la trama) Volvieron a la habitación de pega del motel de pega dónde interpretaban al Sam y Dean de pega.

El menor de los Winchester suspiró resignado y acompañó a una atractiva y desvestida chica en bikini hasta la puerta con un par de excusas absurdas. Vale, la chica si le gustaba a Dean, pues no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que Salió de escena.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que hacer esto? – masculló el pecoso a través de una forzada sonrisa dirigida a un público imaginario

- No lo sé – un aplauso enlatado saludó la respuesta del más joven – quizás para siempre – las risas enlatadas celebraban cada palabra de un Sam cada vez más preocupado – quizás muramos aquí.

- ¡De qué os reís! ¡Buitres! – gritó Dean al supuesto público

Castiel apareció, herido, magullado y muy asustado y cuando iba a contarles qué ocurría el Bromista lo sacó de escena. Al parecer encontraba muy divertido lo que estaba haciendo pues cambió las reglas del juego: ya no serían veinticuatro horas, sería hasta que ambos se rindieran y entregasen sus cuerpos para el apocalipsis.

Lo único que podían hacer era rodar de programa en programa como si un televidente aburrido no parara de hacer zapping.

- ¡Oh! ¡Venga ya! – exclamó fastidiado el rubio al darse cuenta que estaban en el escenario de un crimen

Pero no iba a ser tan terrible, estaban llegando al final de su tedioso, largo y monótono recorrido por la televisión imaginaria que el Bromista había creado para ellos. Un par de pasos más, creer que habían logrado eliminarlo y descubrir que aquella terrible criatura era aún más peligrosa de lo que habían pensado en un primer momento.

- Entonces, ¿quién eres tú? ¿gruñón, tontín o capullín? – preguntó Sam al supuesto bromista

- Gabriel, mi nombre es Gabriel – contestó el ser encerrado en un círculo de fuego sagrado

- Gabriel – en ese mismo momento el cazador más joven supo como acabaría todo, no importaba lo que hiciera, cómo lo hiciera, estaba muerto – El arcángel.

- Culpable

_DQVDI-Sam_

Los tres ocupantes del Impala rumiaban en silencio lo ocurrido en ese mundo imaginario dónde habían estado atrapados. Castiel, sentado en el asiento trasero miraba nerviosamente de uno a otro Winchester sin saber cómo afrontar que uno de los seres más poderosos del cielo hubiera preferido disfrazarse de monstruo y huir antes que… ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía reprocharle? ¿Dónde estaba su Padre?

- Deja de mirarnos como si fuésemos monos amaestrados Cass – gruñó Dean cansado – y tú, deja esa expresión de estamos jodidos ¿quieres Sammy?

- Estamos jodidos Dean – sonrió sarcásticamente el castaño

- Yo aún no estoy jodido – musitó el ángel tomando el sentido literal del término – soy virgen.

Dean se echó a reír, y Sam también, contagiado de la risa de su hermano. Hasta el ángel sonrió sorprendido "¿He dicho algo gracioso?"

- No está todo perdido – el mayor de los Winchester siguió conduciendo con la vista en la carretera y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – piénsalo Sammy, pudo matarnos cuando hubiera querido, incluso a Cass… y nos dejó ir. Tenías razón, no quiere que se acabe, sólo está un poco desesperado.

- Será difícil Dean, va a ser muy difícil.

- Pero Cass encontrará a Dios, ¿verdad amigo? – musitó Dean – y cuando lo encuentre todo irá mejor.

- Sí, tengo que encontrar a Dios – Afirmó el de la gabardina con energías renovadas por el optimismo del conductor, desapareciendo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

- Tú no crees que él pueda ser una solución Dean – Acusó su hermano

- Pero Cass sí, eso le mantendrá en la pelea, ese ingenuo es la única baza que tenemos Sam – Suspiró el mayor – pero lo digo en serio, conseguiremos pararlo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Y si no moriremos con las botas puestas

**Continuará...**


	31. The Real Ghostbusters

**DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO**

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**The Real Ghostbusters**

_Resolver un caso sencillo levanta la moral de cualquiera. Incluso hace tolerable volver a ver a Becky Rosen de nuevo, ¡Ella sí que da miedo! En fin, nos tomaremos esa copa con nuestros "dobles" y nos marcharemos._

_Ha sido curioso volver a ver a Chuck, es un buen tío aunque tendremos que impedir que siga publicando nuestra historia. Vaya frikada todo esto, todavía me puede la impresión de ver a toda esa gente interpretarnos, es alucinante que encuentren divertidas nuestras vidas, si llegaran a saber que es cierto, que todo lo que creen que es una absurda historia de terror es real…_

_Una convención de fans… quien podía imaginar algo así. No sabía cómo enfrentarlo, escuchar de otras personas las barbaridades que hemos llegado a lanzarnos el uno al otro es algo que te hace plantearte muchas cosas._

_Por fin saldremos de aquí y perderemos de vista toda esta locura. Sólo quiero volver a la carretera y sacar a mi hermano de aquí antes de que le dé por disparar a alguien._

_._

Habían matado un auténtico fantasma y sentían que tenían que salir de ese hotel temático antes de volverse completamente locos. Se despidieron del escritor/profeta medio en broma medio en serio pensando que no tendrían que verle en un montón de tiempo.

Se equivocaban, las puertas y ventanas selladas sobrenaturalmente demostraban que su trabajo ahí apenas empezaba. Con ayuda de un aturullado Chuck consiguieron reunir a todos los ocupantes del hotel en la sala de conferencias, era lo único que se les ocurrió para mantenerlos a salvo, porque, ya habían encontrado una víctima mortal.

Dean tuvo la absurda idea de convencer a una de las actrices contratadas en el evento para entretener a los fantasmas. La chica, disfrazada del fantasma de Leticia Gore (la supuesta asesina de niños cuyos huesos habían quemado provocando un problema aún mayor) era reacia a ayudarles. Tenía miedo.

- Sam, ponle tu miradita de cachorrillo apaleado y convéncela – ordenó el mayor de los Winchester, tenían otro problema más, sus dobles Damian y Barnes querían ayudar.

- Sé que te pedimos demasiado – tomó una mano de la muchacha que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos – y no voy a engañarte, puede ser peligroso, pero necesitamos tu ayuda, toda esta gente, todos nosotros estamos en peligro, si haces lo que te ha dicho mi hermano tendremos una oportunidad, por favor…

Ella acabó aceptando, quería creer que por sus dotes persuasivas pero pesaba más el "Lo sabía, esa miradita desvalida desarma a la más dura" del pecoso. Mientras Dean se llevaba a la chica, sus nuevos amigos y él trataron de abrir una de las puertas entre los tres.

Durante unos segundos pudieron abrir y los dos fans de "Supernatural" consiguieron salir, pero no Sam, la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Como sabía que no podría huir del encierro sobrenatural hizo lo único que se le ocurrió ir en ayuda de su hermano.

Los dos frikis que les ayudaban resultaron ser capaces de solucionar el problema, cuando los aterradores espíritus de los niños asesinos estaban a punto de acabar con ambos cazadores, estallaron en llamas.

Ya no tenían nada que hacer allí. Camino del coche, Becky, acompañada de Chuck pidió a Sam que la escuchara un momento. Dean se marchó al coche cansado y el castaño, sorprendido por la petición, siguió a la singular pareja hasta uno de los jardines del hotel.

Podía haberse ahorrado el paseíto, Becky estaba como una regadera, pero no lo lamentó, pues lo cierto era que esa chica sabía más de ellos, y de sus vidas (hasta que Dean fue al infierno) que ellos mismos.

Becky Rosen sabía quién tenía el colt. Un demonio, lugarteniente de Lilith y el nuevo rey de los cruces de caminos…

_DQVDI-Sam_

Durante un par de días buscaron al tal Crowley. No solían pedir ayuda a otros cazadores, pero esta vez se trataba de algo demasiado gordo, así que, escuchando los consejos de Bobby Singer, hicieron saber al resto de colegas lo que buscaban.

No pensaron que así se ponían al descubierto ante los demás cazadores. Tampoco pensaron que volverían a ver a viejos amigos.

Dean ayudaba al chatarrero a desmontar unos motores en buen estado de varios vehículos que había desahuciado una aseguradora local. Bobby y el cazador charlaban sobre la búsqueda del demonio mientras Sam revisaba la Red atento a cualquier indicio de grandes tratos demoníacos o la posibilidad de que los hubiera.

- ¡Dean! ¡Bobby! ¡Creo que tengo algo! – Sam guardó el archivo sobre la quiebra fulminante de una entidad de inversiones hasta el momento considerada indestructible, y salió a buscarlos.

- Hola Sam – el cañón de una escopeta se clavó en sus riñones, sin responder a la juvenil voz se giro apartando con una mano el cañón del arma y con la otra arrebatándoselo a la pequeña rubia que no tenía intención de disparar.

- Hola Jo, ¡Cuánto tiempo! – sonrió el castaño sinceramente

- ¿Y Dean?

El otro cazador entró en la casa empujando la silla de Bobby. Se quedó helado mirando a la muchacha. Ellen entró por detrás apuntándoles con su rifle.

- Por una vez vamos a saltarnos los preliminares ¿de acuerdo Bobby? – Sugirió la mujer, al ver la disconformidad en los ojos del viejo pasó bajo la trampa para demonios dibujada en el techo sin que nada se lo impidiese - ¿Te basta amigo?

- Me basta – sonrió el chatarrero en su silla de ruedas – me alegro de verte Ellen, y a ti también pequeña ¿debo suponer que sabéis algo de ese demonio?

- No, vosotros sabéis mucho más de él que nosotros – Ellen se acercó al cazador de ojos verdes que parecía disgustado con la presencia de ambas mujeres – No pongas esa cara chico, yo ya cazaba antes de que tú nacieras, y ¿quién fue quien me dijo que Jo estaba preparada?

- Es peligroso Ellen

- Los demonios siempre lo son chico, ven aquí – tiró de él estrechándolo en un abrazo ante la sonrisa burlona de Sam, el castaño tenía la teoría de que Dean despertaba el instinto maternal en toda mujer mayor de treinta y cinco años – y tú también gigante

Ahora le tocó el turno al rubio reírse de su hermano. Siempre era bueno ver caras amigas antes de una batalla. Cuando se pusieron al día de los meses transcurridos, Sam les explicó sus sospechas. Se trataba de investigar al máximo accionista de Pendelton & Pendelton FC y con un poco de suerte él los llevaría hasta el demonio que buscaban.

**Continuará...**


	32. Abandon all hope

**_Bien, de todos es sabido que Jo no me caía nada bien, y que si no hubiera sido como fue, no me habría inmutado por cómo murió... (Eso ha sonado más Psicópata que cualquier barbaridad del gemelo O.o)_  
><strong>

**_Lo que quiero decir con tanto rollo es que... Sigue siendo triste, lo siento..._**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**"Abandon All Hope"**

_Todo está listo para la batalla final, tenemos el Colt, tenemos aliados y en unas horas estaremos en Cartaghe preparados para meterle una bala en la cabeza a Lucifer._

_Pero tengo un mal presentimiento. No se va desde hace unas horas. No se va desde que ese demonio nos entregó el arma. Dean me mira con su cerveza en la mano, como si quisiera estrellármela en la cabeza y dejarme encerrado en la habitación del pánico, con Bobby._

_Sin embargo sólo se levanta a coquetear un rato con Jo. Están todos aquí, todas las personas que considero mi familia y otra vez ese mal presentimiento se me clava en el espinazo cuando Bobby prepara su vieja cámara de fotos diciendo que las revelará mientras estamos fuera, que así tendrá algo que hacer…_

_Es mi última esperanza, si esto sale mal sólo quedará un camino: morir y que quemen mi cuerpo para que Lucifer no pueda usarlo. Lo peor es que estoy seguro de que Dean lo impediría. ¡Joder! ¡No debo pensar así! Va a funcionar, tiene que funcionar._

_._

La explosión del edificio del que acaban de escapar, estremece a los dos hombres que por un segundo parecen no comprender que ha pasado. El más bajo da la espalda al lugar y corre hacia el callejón seguido del otro que reacciona un poco más tarde.

Es una carrera desenfrenada y silenciosa hasta llegar al lugar dónde debería estar el diablo. Aún no les ha alcanzado el horror de la pérdida, es demasiado grande para entrar aún en sus mentes.

- Bueno, pues ya sabemos lo que le ha ocurrido a la gente de este pueblo – murmura Dean al contemplar a cientos de personas poseídas por demonios que escoltan a un afanado Lucifer.

- Ok – dice Sam.

- Ok – responde su hermano, ha llegado el momento.

- ¿Últimas palabras? – efectivamente ha llegado el momento, se miran a los ojos, no hay más que decir, no lo necesitan.

- Creo que estoy bien – afirma el mayor, y es cierto, es el momento de actuar.

- Sí, yo también – y ya han dicho todo lo que necesitan saber.

- Ahí va nada.

Pero no va a salir como esperaban porque… ¿Cuándo ha salido algo como esperan? Sam consigue distraer al Lucifer lo suficiente para que Dean logre acercarse y meter una bala en su cabeza.

- ¡Auuutch! – se queja el Diablo burlonamente golpeando al mayor de los hermanos que es lanzado por los aires hasta chocar con un árbol.

Sam corre desesperado hacia el hombre inconsciente al pie del árbol. El golpe ha sido brutal y Dean no reacciona aunque, al menos, respira.

- Bueno, ¿Dónde estábamos? – sonríe el maligno ser – No te sientas tan mal, Sam. Sólo hay cinco cosas en toda la creación que esa arma no puede matar, y pasa que soy una de ellas, pero disculpa un momento, en seguida estoy contigo.

Lucifer continúa con su tarea, excavando quién sabe qué, a Sam no le importa. Sólo trata de localizar el golpe que ha dejado inconsciente a su hermano.

- Bueno, supongo que no vas a decirme que sí, aquí y ahora – se gira un momento aquel ser y Sam, en pie, trata de hacerle frente, parecer desafiante - ¿Por qué no acabamos ya con la discusión? ¿Con toda esta locura?

- Eso no ocurrirá nunca.

- No lo sé Sam, yo creo que sí – completamente seguro de su victoria ni le mira cuando afirma lo siguiente, sólo cava el terreno, como hacía cuando lo encontraron – Creo que ocurrirá pronto, en menos de seis meses, y creo que ocurrirá en Detroit.

- Escúchame hijo de puta - el miedo se ha ido convirtiendo en rabia, la impotencia en ira – yo te voy a matar antes, ¡Te arrancaré las tripas!

- Eso está bien Sam, sigue alimentando el fuego de tu ira – explica la diabólica criatura condescendiente – voy a necesitar toda esa rabia cuando esté dentro.

Sam es consciente por primera vez de lo que lo rodea. La preocupación por Dean, por sí mismo, la amargura del fracaso, el costo tan dantesco del mismo, apenas le permitían ver el horror que tiene ante los ojos. Logra calmarse, no le va a dar nada, ni siquiera su furia.

- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? ¿Qué le has hecho a esta gente? – pregunta el cazador ante las decenas de personas que rodean al diablo obedientemente.

- Oh, he sido muy generoso con ellos, un demonio por cada cuerpo sano de hombre.

- ¿Y el resto?

- Ahí – musita Lucifer – lo sé, es horrible, pero esos jinetes son tan exigentes. Así que: las mujeres y los niños primero. Sé lo que debes estar pensando de mi, Sam. Pero tenía que hacer esto. Tenía que hacerlo. De todo el mundo tú deberías entenderlo.

- ¿Qué se supone que tendría que entender?

Lucifer se lo explica. Era como él; o eso decía. Era diferente y le repudiaron por ello. Pero pronto perdió el interés en el que sería su envase, sabía que el cazador no podría huir y el ritual era más importante, tenía que terminar ya.

Sam sujeta a Dean incorporándolo un poco. Su hermano recobra el conocimiento y consigue sentarse. El ritual continúa implacable. Todos los humanos poseídos mueren ofrecidos a la criatura que invoca el Maligno.

- ¿Qué pasa? – musita Lucifer con desprecio antes de seguir con su inexorable tarea – Sólo son demonios.

Es una suerte que esté tan ocupado. Castiel aparece inesperadamente y se lleva a ambos cazadores de allí.

_DQVDI – Sam_

Hace días que fracasaron. Días duros y difíciles dónde el menor de los Winchester no sólo ha lidiado con su propio dolor sino con el de un ángel desesperanzado, con el de un viejo hundido, con la aparente indiferencia de su hermano.

A veces logra cruzar su mirada con él y sólo recibe un reflejo vacío que oculta algo tan paralizante que tiene que rendirse y dejarle luchar con ese dolor a su manera. No ha hablado sobre el tema desde aquella fatídica noche. Ni tan solo le ha dejado contarle su conversación con el Diablo cuando estaba inconsciente.

Dean hace lo único que sabe hacer, tragarse el dolor, empujarlo más y más hacia el rincón más olvidado de su mente. Intentar ahogarlo con alcohol y más alcohol, con el trabajo. Y Sam no puede hacer más que ser testigo de cómo se autodestruye.

El castaño aparca el impala en el arcén. Hace menos de una hora que Dean se durmió en el asiento del copiloto después de tomarse media botella de whisky. Lo mira, y toda la desolación que no sabía que mantenía encerrada dentro aflora a sus ojos, a su garganta, cuando nota que el mayor si llora, al menos llora en sueños.

Con cuidado sale del coche, sin cerrar, para que el portazo no despierte a Dean. Avanza unos pasos hacia la oscuridad, hasta el primer refugio, hasta el primer árbol que le ofrece su apoyo. Y reza. Porque se supone que es el que tiene fe… Aunque cada vez le quede menos.

**Continuará...**


	33. Sam, Interrupted

**_Siento el retraso, mi inspiración está bajo mínimos... Pero terminaré, seguro que lo termino :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**"****Sam, Interrupted"**

_Hemos cometido locuras en nuestra vida, pero, ¿Encerrarnos en un psiquiátrico para cazar a un monstruo que ha descubierto un loco encerrado en un psiquiátrico? Creo que esta está por encima de la media._

_Hay que mirar el lado positivo, a Dean le hace falta terapia, le hace falta hablar, desahogarse. Necesita que alguien que no esté tan implicado como yo o Bobby le ponga los pies en la tierra. De todas formas a nosotros no nos escucha._

_Mientras, Martin y yo nos encargaremos de esa cosa, espectro, o lo que sea que acaba con los pacientes. Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo solo, le demostraré que soy capaz de arreglármelas solo._

__.__

Los Winchester se metieron de cabeza en la trampa, sin saberlo. La criatura que habían ido a cazar los marcó desde el principio y ahora eran incapaces de distinguir la realidad de la tortuosa fantasía que generaban sus propias mentes.

Todo parecía decir al mayor que era un inútil, que dejara de luchar. Todo parecía decir al menor que era un estorbo, que era un monstruo. Sumiéndolos a uno en una espiral de impotencia y abandono y al otro en un pozo de ira y violencia del que no sabía escapar.

Ambos creyeron que el director del hospital era el monstruo que buscaban y al descubrir que no lo era, que Dean se había equivocado, sus mentes comenzaron a jugarles malas pasadas.

Había pasado el efecto de la sedación de Sam, después de atacar al Dr. Fuller. No comprendía cómo su compañero se había confundido de esa manera. Sólo había una explicación: lo que atacaba a los pacientes del hospital había afectado a Dean. Convencido de ello pidió hablar con el director del hospital, tenía que salir de allí y ayudar a su hermano.

El Director Fuller acudió, llevaba un brazo vendado, fruto de su agresión y, a pesar de haber accedido a visitarle guardaba las distancias. El joven cazador arrepentido y ansioso por salir de allí pidió disculpas al psiquiatra. Le dijo que creyó que era un monstruo y que ahora sabía que no lo era.

- Bueno, me alegra oírte decir eso, pero, ¿la verdad? Los monstruos son el menor de tus problemas – explicó el director - La gente puede aprender a vivir con ilusiones, pero la rabia que vi en ti... Heriste a esos dos hombres e ibas a matarme. La mirada que vi en tus ojos cuando viniste a por mí... era como si no fueras humano... como si estuvieras poseído.

- Por favor… sólo… - Sam no tenía argumentos contra las palabras del psiquiatra, ese hombre tenía razón, y si no fuera porque tenía que salir de allí ni siquiera lo pediría - ¿Podría darme otra oportunidad?

- Esto no es una cárcel, puedes volver a la sala común, bajo supervisión – el doctor advirtió al muchacho que si volvía a repetirse un acto de furia lo enviaría al ala de pacientes violentos.

Sam fue directo hacia su hermano, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que había sido infectado por el espectro? El mayor presentaba un aspecto lamentable y cuando se acercó parecía perdido.

- Todo está mal – gimió yendo a su encuentro.

- ¿Qué está mal, Dean? – preguntó, sin esperar la acusación.

- No es por la sangre de demonio Sam, nunca lo fue.

- ¿Qué? – en unos segundos se vio rodeado de locos que le echaban en cara su monstruosidad, todo lo que había hecho, Dean le abandonó en medio de un corro de personas que le reclamaban el haber destruido el mundo, llamándole monstruo - ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡No os acerquéis!

Era lo único que pudo pronunciar. No se conformaban con gritarle y empujarle ¡querían matarle! Se revolvió buscando una salida, pero eran fuertes, inhumanamente fuertes. Sintió un pinchazo en un brazo y el mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo estaba en una habitación acolchada. Atado a una cama de hospital.

Forcejeó con las correas que lo sujetaban, pero no podía librarse de ellas. Estaba confundido. Pero comprendió que de alguna manera había tenido alucinaciones y que muy posiblemente también estuviera infectado. Debía salir de allí, ir con Dean, si a él también le había afectado el espectro estaba en peligro. La enfermera que los ingresó entró en la habitación. Y Sam le pidió que le dejara salir pues creía que la criatura asesina era una de las pacientes del centro.

Pero no era así, aquella mujer no era una auténtica enfermera, era el espectro. Debió infectarlos desde el mismo momento en que llegaron. Aquella cosa le estaba soltando un discursito sobre lo bien que sabían los cerebros de los locos, dispuesta a darse un banquete con el suyo, cuando Dean apareció. Titubeante, desencajado y con un cuchillo en la mano consiguió eliminar al monstruo. Liberándolos a ambos de los efectos del hechizo.

_DQVDI-Sam_

"Estoy contigo", le había respondido Sam Winchester ante lo que era una súplica en toda regla de su hermano. Miró de reojo al conductor del Impala que con los ojos puestos en la carretera y el rostro crispado, viajaba en silencio.

Dean le necesitaba, y Sam necesitaba esa necesidad para encontrar una justificación a seguir luchando. Podía hacerlo, seguirle a dónde fuera, podía hacerlo. Pero sólo si tenía a su hermano a su lado.

Al menos había sacado algo en claro en toda esta locura. No estaban bien, ninguno de los dos, pero seguirían adelante mientras respiraran. Dean suspiró llevándose la mano a los ojos. El cansancio por las horas de viaje comenzaba a hacer mella en él.

- ¿Cambiamos?

- No estoy cansado.

- Dean, es mi turno – riñó automáticamente.

- En la siguiente gasolinera – el rubio apretó con fuerza el volante, y como si le sacaran las palabras con sacacorchos musitó – No podré hacerlo Sam, solo no.

- Ni yo…

- Pues vamos apañados.

- Sip.

Las luces de un área de servicio aparecieron en el horizonte.

**Continuará...**


	34. Swap Meat

**DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO**

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**"****Swap Meat"**

_"Dean, esto te va a sonar raro, pero que muy raro, pero, hum, creo que estoy en el cuerpo equivocado"_

_Joder, dónde estará metido, esto está mal. ¡Demonios! ¡Soy un niñato que todavía va al instituto! ¡¿Quién demonios tiene mi cuerpo?!_

_"¡Dean!, ¡Alguien me ha robado el cuerpo!, ¡El tipo que va contigo no soy yo!, ¡Escucha el puto buzón de voz, maldita sea!"_

__.__

Por primera vez en su vida, Sam Winchester estaba en la piel de un chaval con una vida normal y corriente. Todo lo que siempre había deseado… antes de liberar a Lucifer y descubrir que su vida nunca hubiera sido normal.

Se encontraba en el cuerpo enclenque y asmático del joven aprendiz de brujo que le había robado su cuerpo y se vio obligado a mantener las apariencias para que los padres del muchacho no le encerraran y le permitieran salir de la casa (aunque fuera para ir a clase)

Preguntando a unos amigos de Gary (el ladrón de cuerpos) dio con su taquilla del instituto y comprendió que su pequeño "problema" de cambio de cuerpo era mucho más grave de lo que había temido en un principio. Tenía que encontrar a Dean y a ese chaval, y obligarle a revertir la maldición.

Pero los amigos del pequeño hechicero no estaban por la labor, lo drogaron y lo secuestraron. Recobró el sentido atado en el sótano de un chaval bastante grimoso llamado Trevor.

Ante la alarma de Sam, ese Trevor preguntó a quien tenía su cuerpo si había matado ya a Dean.

- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! – se estaba quedando sin aire por el nerviosismo - ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Matar a Dean? ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! ¿Cómo es que sabéis quién es Dean?

- Todo el mundo sabe quién es Dean – aclaró el irritante muchacho sin aclarar nada – es el más buscado del infierno.

- ¡No! No… no habréis sido tan estúpidos como para contactar con demonios – intentó nuevamente soltarse, peso ese ridículamente pequeño cuerpo no podía hacer un par de movimientos consecutivos sin perder el resuello.

- Sí, claro – se ofendió el estúpido chico – nosotros somos los estúpidos.

- ¡Sólo sois niños! No tenéis ni idea del desastre que estáis causando.

- Sí que lo sabemos – rebatió el terco muchacho – hay una recompensa y vamos a cobrarla.

La otra cría, que se llamaba Nora, le contó cómo a través del libro maldito de Gary habían averiguado quien era Dean. Aunque la muchacha no estaba tan decidida a eso de cargarse al cazador. Sam se dio cuenta de que la chiquilla si era capaz de comprender la gravedad de matar a una persona.

Pero Trevor estaba cegado con la presunta recompensa y sin atender a razones precipitó el desastre invocando a un demonio que poseyó a Nora y acabó con la vida del chico sangrientamente.

Atrapado en aquel sótano, Sam no podía sentirse más impotente. No podía avisar a Dean. Luchó con desesperación contra las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban. Tuvo que detenerse por la falta de aire, forzándose a quedarse quieto y calmado o se asfixiaría en el ataque de asma que estaba sufriendo.

Fueron un par de horas demenciales hasta que se vio a sí mismo entrar al sótano acompañado de su hermano.

- ¡Dean! – jadeó a punto de perder el sentido. Gary, sin perder un segundo sacó el inhalador que siempre llevaba en un bolsillo de la chaqueta y le hizo tomar un par de dosis – Gra… gracias… chico.

- Vamos Sam – su hermano le había desatado y casi lo cogió en brazos al ver que estaba tan débil – vas a recuperar tu cuerpo, ¿verdad chaval?

- Claro – musitó el Gary avergonzado.

- Me has dado un puñetazo Dean – musitó el menor de los Winchester en el cuerpo equivocado al ver "su" cara con un fuerte hematoma.

- No eras tú – gruñó el mayor ayudándole a subir las escaleras – y no sabía que era un crío.

En la habitación del motel estaba la muchacha, Nora. Gary no le inspiraba ninguna piedad, pero la chica sí. Es terrible ser poseído por un demonio y la chiquilla, traumatizada, temblaba recostada en la cama de Dean cubierta con una manta.

Fue escandalosamente fácil recobrar su cuerpo. Ese chaval era bastante inteligente, lástima que hubiese elegido el bando equivocado en su juego de magia. Lo único que les impedía acabar con él era que todavía era un niño y que en el último momento fue capaz de elegir el camino correcto.

Por eso trató de consolarlo cuando lo llevaron a su casa. Le dijo que su vida no era tan terrible, y que si no le gustaba que hiciera algo para cambiarla, algo "no satánico" por supuesto.

- Por cierto, ¿Por qué crees que Nora se convirtió en bruja? – el chico no tenía ni idea – porque le gustas tú, y no el diablo, idiota.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Lo sé – sonrió el cazador a quien le había causado tantos problemas despidiéndose de ambos chicos.

- Eso ha estado bien – musitó Dean a su lado cuando dejaron a los chavales.

- Mentí como un bellaco – aseguró rotundamente el cazador más joven subiendo al Impala – la vida de ese chico apesta, todo ese rollo de la familia feliz es estresante, créeme no nos perdemos una maldita mierda.

_DQVDI-Sam_

No era cierto que pensara que la vida de ese chico estuviera tan mal. No, el que estaba mal era él, aunque su hermano no estaba mucho mejor. Y lo peor era que no sabía qué decir o hacer para que Dean no siguiera hundiéndose bajo el peso de lo que tenían encima.

Fingir que estaba bien, eso es lo que debía hacer, tenía el mejor maestro. Podría fingir hasta que se hiciera tan natural que olvidara que estaba fingiendo.

Salió del baño de la cutre habitación de un cutre motel cualquiera y se sentó en su cama encendiendo el televisor que parecía sacado de un vertedero. Por lo menos tenía mando a distancia, ¡y funcionaba!

Dean dormía en la otra, sobre la colcha, con una mano debajo de la almohada. Sam sacudió la cabeza, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

La televisión a esas horas de la madrugada sólo transmitía infocomerciales y timos televisivos. Apagó y se tumbó mirando el techo, como miles de techos en su vida. Nunca tuvo un hogar, lo único constante en su vida había sido y seguía siendo su hermano. "El tampoco ha tenido un hogar" pensó.

Hacía frío, quitó la colcha de su cama y tapó a Dean, él tenía bastante con la manta.

**Continuará...**


	35. The song remains the same

**DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO**

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**"The song remains the same"**

_No puedo creerlo, mamá y papá son tan jóvenes… Hemos viajado al pasado, Castiel nos ha traído para impedir que otro ángel, alguien a quien creíamos de nuestro lado y por la que nos jugamos el tipo una vez, acabe con ellos._

_La verdad es que debería ser yo, Ana debería matarme a mí y no ir contra mi familia, mi joven e inocente familia. Sin embargo ni Dean ni Cass han contemplado esa posibilidad. Dean… porque es Dean. El ángel porque Dean es Dean (aunque me gusta creer que también es mi amigo)_

_¡Dios! ¡Ella es tan bonita! No puedo dejar de mirarla. Dean ya me ha dado un par de patadas más o menos disimuladas, debo parecer un bobo o algo peor. Y Papá… ni siquiera parece "Papá", sólo el aspecto físico, nada de esa dureza que tuvo toda su… toda mi vida._

_Tenemos que salvarlos, tenemos que detener a Ana. Tenemos una oportunidad de cambiar la historia, sus vidas, las nuestras. Sé que Dean piensa lo mismo que yo._

__.__

Sam, Dean y Mary llegaron a tiempo al taller dónde el patrón de John lo había citado para hablar de trabajo. Sólo que el joven patriarca de los Winchester no se encontró con el señor Woodson, sino con una chica peliroja extraordinariamente fuerte que lo atacó con violencia.

Dean y Mary corrieron a entretener al ángel mientras Sam, a toda prisa, dibujaba el símbolo de destierro que los libraría de la poderosa criatura.

En dirección hacia un piso franco de los padres de Mary, pusieron al corriente a John de su trabajo de cazadores, de que llevaban así toda la vida, de que los monstruos eran reales e iban tras ellos.

Para Sam fue un shock importante, después de tantos años y de tanta rabia acumulada, comprender por qué John hizo lo que hizo. Había pasado toda su adolescencia y casi toda su juventud odiando a su padre por arrastrarlos con él en su venganza, y ahora, el chico que tiene frente a él ataca sin compasión al hombre que será.

Se encuentra defendiéndolo mientras su propio padre asiste perplejo a esa defensa

- Yo solía estar cabreado con él, yo… Quiero decir, yo solía... Yo lo odiaba. Pero ahora yo… yo... Lo entiendo. El estaba... sólo haciendo lo mejor que pudo – al mismo momento que lo explica, Sam se está dando cuenta de lo que nunca se detuvo a analizar – Y él estaba tratando de mantener la calma en, en… en esta situación imposible. Verás... Mi mamá... Ella era increíble, hermosa, y era el amor de su vida. Y la mataron. Y... yo creo que se hubiera vuelto loco si no hacía algo. La verdad es… Hum, mi padre murió antes de que llegara a decirle que entiendo por qué hizo lo que hizo. Que yo le perdono por lo que nos hizo. Por lo que somos. Y yo… yo lo quiero.

_DQVDI-Sam_

Sam Winchester sintió cómo una barra de acero de una pulgada de diámetro se clavaba en su abdomen atravesándolo de parte a parte. Casi no sintió dolor, no físico al menos.

- ¡Sammy! – exclamó ahogadamente su hermano mientras un ángel que estaba muerto en su línea temporal trataba de asfixiarlo.

Todo se oscureció y de repente estaba en la habitación del motel de dónde habían partido, nuevamente en 2010. Solo.

Se buscó las heridas por la lucha con Ana, pero estaba perfectamente sano y en forma. Pensó que Castiel tenía que haberle curado y haberlo devuelto a casa. Pero, ¿Por qué solo a él?

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Unos minutos más tarde se encontró cara a cara con un Dean tan asombrado como él que se materializaba de la nada.

- ¿Y Castiel? – preguntó el Winchester más joven

- Debe seguir en aquel motel – murmuró el mayor – a nosotros nos ha devuelto Miguel.

- ¡Miguel! ¿El arcángel?

- Sí, finalmente apareció, cogió el cuerpo de papá y mató a Ana – explicó el rubio buscando algo que beber.

- Los salvó, eso quiere decir…

- Eso quiere decir una mierda Sammy – dijo bebiendo un trago directamente de la botella antes de rellenar su petaca – Me soltó un maldito discurso de porqué debía darle el sí y porqué tendría que matarte.

- Quizás tenga razón.

- No empieces Sam.

- Necesito un trago – dijo acercando un par de vasos de plástico.

Tenía que asumirlo, todos lo decían, todos. Él acabaría rindiéndose, ¿Qué era el más fuerte? No, no era el más fuerte, no sin su hermano. Se miró al espejo y se encontró cara a cara con el Ángel que los llevó hasta 1978.

- Castiel – su amigo vaciló y lo sujetó rápidamente, Dean corrió a ayudarlos – Te tenemos

- Tú, cabronazo, lo conseguiste – musitó el rubio

- Yo… ¿lo hice? Estoy muy sorprendido – el de la gabardina se desplomó del todo en los brazos de los hermanos que lo llevaron hasta la cama más cercana.

Los dos Winchester se tomaron ese trago que interrumpió el ángel con su inesperada aparición.

- Bueno… ya está – murmuró Dean

- ¿Qué está?

- El "Equipo Libre Albedrío": Un ex yonqui de sangre, un bala-perdida sin un penique y el señor Comatoso de cuerpo presente. Es genial.

- No tiene gracia – su hermano lo miró de reojo mientras bebía

- No me estoy riendo

- Todos dicen que cederemos – Insistió el más joven

- Lo sé. Está siendo un poco cargante

- ¿Y si tienen razón? – Dean tomó otro trago y aseguró con firmeza que se equivocaban pero no detuvo el temor de su hermano – Quiero decir, ¿Porqué, porqué lo haríamos uno o los dos? Pero… yo ya he sido débil antes

- Sam – riñó el mayor tratando de parar una conversación que le afectaba más de lo que iba a reconocer.

- Miguel consiguió que papá le dijera que sí – Sam no quería machacar a su hermano, en serio, sólo necesitaba un atisbo de esperanza.

- Eso era diferente. Ana iba a matar a mamá

- ¿Y si tú pudieras salvar a mamá qué harías?

Por un segundo creyó que su hermano le golpearía, pero Dean no hizo eso. Volvió a rellenar el vaso de plástico y se lo quedó mirando. Serio, concentrado. Y Sam supo que no quería conocer esa respuesta.

**Continuará...**


	36. My Bloody Valentine

**DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO**

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**My Bloody Valentine**

_Puede parecer algo idiota, pero esperaba que hoy Dean se fuera a ligar por ahí… es extraño que no lo haya hecho. Se ha quedado en el motel, conmigo, investigando el caso que tenemos entre manos._

_Está mal. No sale, apenas come, sólo trabaja sin parar y cuando termina bebe hasta caer prácticamente en coma etílico. No me atrevo a decirle lo que me ocurrió cuando fuimos a ver el último cadáver. La extraña sensación que tuve cuando nos cruzamos con uno de los empleados de la funeraria._

_Lo más extraño es que Cupido exista de verdad y se dedique a marcar a la gente para que "literalmente" se devoren por amor, o que se suiciden o…_

_Castiel también está raro, ¡se ha comido la hamburguesa que Dean no ha querido! Pero al menos nos ha llevado hasta Cupido, sólo que si este angelote medio lelo es el causante de todas esas muertes yo soy Papá Noel. El pobre no se ha librado de un puñetazo de mi hermano, y me hubiera causado gracia si no fuera por cómo se está portando desde que nos metimos en este asunto._

__.__

Mientras su extrañamente desganado hermano se quedaba en el hotel investigando otras posibles muertes en extrañas circunstancias, Sam Winchester volvia a la sala de autopsias del centro médico de San James por un nuevo cadáver. Esta vez el muerto no tenía la marca de Cupido, sólo se atiborró de bollos de crema hasta que su estómago explotó.

Sam, desconcertado, decidió volver a casa pero el mismo empleado de la funeraria con que se cruzara horas antes volvió a pasar a su lado y una extraña euforia, mezclada con la clase de sed que no esperaba volver a sentir le hizo comprender que ese tipo era un demonio.

Lo siguió a la calle y lo acorraló arrebatándole un maletín que parecía contener algo importante. Al volver al motel, su hermano y él lo abrieron y una luz pura y cegadora brotó de allí dentro.

- ¡Qué demonios es eso! – exclamó el mayor confuso.

- Es un alma humana – dijo Castiel que había aparecido de la nada y ¿estaba comiendo otra hamburguesa? – Creo que todo empieza a encajar.

La tremenda conclusión del ángel era que tenían que vérselas de nuevo con un jinete del Apocalipsis.

"Y entonces aparecerá el "Hambre" montando una bestia negra. Cabalgará sobre la tierra de la plenitud y grande será el hambre del jinete, porque él es Hambre" – recitó solemnemente el de la gabardina con la boca llena – su hambre se filtrará a través de él y envenenará el aire.

Ahora sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y debían ir por él, pero el Winchester más joven no iría con ellos. Ya había cometido muchos errores y era hora de afrontar la realidad, él estaba infectado y si había demonios protegiendo al jinete, no podría contenerse.

- Lo que sea – su hermano no se había tomado a la tremenda la noticia de otro jinete, aún… – Sam, vamos al lío.

- Dean… yo, hum… No puedo – tenía que decírselo si iba con ellos… - No puedo ir.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – miró a su hermano y Sam presintió que lo sabía, pero que no quería admitirlo.

- Creo que estoy infectado Dean, creo que tengo hambre de…

- ¿Hambre de qué?

- Lo sabes…

- ¿Sangre demoníaca? Tienes que estar de coña – parecía lo único a lo que el mayor de los Winchester no podía hacer frente, empezó a dar órdenes sin sentido al ángel – Tienes que sacarlo de aquí, tienes que llevártelo a la de ya, a Montana por lo menos. A cualquier sitio menos aquí.

- No serviría de nada – explicó el de la gabardina – Él ya está infectado. El Hambre viajaría con él.

- Bueno, y entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer? – suplicó perdido el cazador.

- Le vais a cortar los dedos a ese bastardo – masculló con rabia Sam intentando hacer reaccionar a su hermano.

- Ya lo has oído – funcionó.

- Pero, Dean… antes de que te vayas, mejor… mejor me encierras – pidió el castaño – pero bien.

La puerta del baño se cerró y escuchó un mueble enorme bloquearla. Sam comprobó que sus esposas estaban correctamente sujetas a la cañería del lavabo y apoyó la frente en la fría superficie esmaltada. Ya estaba, Dean lo conseguiría, no iba solo. Sería rápido.

El ansia de sangre aumentó. Trató de soltarse. Su cabeza era un torbellino de decisión y contra decisión. La puerta del baño se abrió dejando entrar a dos demonios. Y ganó el ansia.

Fue muy fácil dejarlos secos y más fácil aún llegar dónde estaba el grimoso jinete. Cada fibra de su cuerpo era pura energía. Más de seis demonios rodeaban a su hermano y al ser que lo había capturado. Más de seis fuentes de poder.

- Son para ti, tómalos – ofreció la horrible y hambrienta criatura.

- No – sacó las fuerzas para negarse de la desesperación del humano que se había quedado congelado al adivinar cómo había llegado hasta allí.

_DQVDI-Sam_

Todo lo que ocurrió desde que desangró a aquellos demonios hasta que acabó de desintoxicarse de la adictiva sangre, está borroso. Sólo recuerda a su hermano: A Dean siendo machacado por el Jinete del Hambre; a Dean cogiendo el anillo del terrorífico ser que Sam acaba de derrotar arrancándole del cuerpo los espíritus de los demonios que se había tragado; a Dean encerrándole de nuevo en la habitación del pánico; a Dean dándole de comer o de beber. Hasta que:

- Dean – murmuró con la boca seca – creo que ya ha pasado.

- Sí – sonrió el mayor detrás de una poblada barba, con unas ojeras impresionantes – yo también lo creo.

- No tienes buen aspecto.

- Nos ha jodido el genio – musitó su hermano desatándole y ayudándole a levantarse – mírate en un espejo.

Subieron vacilantes al piso superior. Apoyándose el uno en el otro como un par de borrachos al final de una noche de juerga.

El viejo chatarrero estaba haciendo el desayuno manejándose bastante bien desde su silla de ruedas. Sam, hambriento (esta vez de comida normal y corriente), le ayudó a dar la vuelta a las tortitas. Dean se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla de la cocina esperando a que le pusieran la comida delante.

- Saca los platos pedazo de vago – le gruñó el más viejo, casi con ternura.

- No, déjale, yo me encargo – replicó el más joven al notar que su hermano se había quedado dormido sobre sus propios brazos cruzados en el respaldo de la silla.

**Continuará...**


	37. Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid

**DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO**

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid**

_Hacía unas semanas que no volvíamos a casa de Bobby. Normalmente, aunque solemos hablar con él a menudo, no lo visitamos tan seguido. Pero se trata de un caso. Al parecer hay muertos asesinando gente, y eso sumado a las extrañas tormentas eléctricas y a que no nos coge el teléfono, nos ha traído hasta aquí._

_Estamos bastante recuperados de mi última recaída, (ya me siento como el de Alcohólicos Anónimos que presume orgulloso de su segunda rehabilitación), hasta Bobby necesitaba un descanso de nosotros. Por eso no pensamos que había algo más. Y por eso le creímos cuando dijo que no había nada que investigar._

_Bueno, yo le creí. Dean no. Y ahora, mirando a la mujer extrañamente pálida que nos pone delante sendos trozos de tarta, me doy cuenta de que este trabajo nos va a cambiar todos los esquemas._

_Nos las tenemos que ver con otro jinete cuando aún tenemos cicatrices del anterior._

__.__

Bobby los ha echado de su casa escopeta en mano, pero el mayor de los Winchester no se va a ir. Se queda oculto en los alrededores mientras Sam va al pueblo a tratar de hacer entrar en razón a la sheriff local.

El joven cazador no sabe cómo va a convencer a la mujer de que el niño que le ha sido devuelto de la tumba puede devorarla. No lo necesita. Jody Mills está en la puerta de su casa, mirando horrorizada al interior, en shock. Prácticamente la arrastra a la calle.

- Eso… eso no era mi hijo.

- Tiene razón, no lo era – pero lo que le ha llevado allí es tristemente más importante que lo que ocurre en casa de la mujer – Escúchame sheriff. Tu pueblo está en peligro y tenemos que ayudarles ahora. ¿Puedes hacer eso conmigo? ¿Puedes atenderme sheriff? ¿Sheriff?

- ¿Cómo podemos detenerlos? – respondió Jody sobreponiéndose a duras penas.

- Con un disparo en la cabeza.

- Necesitaremos armas – pero los ojos y la atención de la sheriff vuelven al horror de lo que ocurría en su casa.

- Podemos empezar por reunir a todas las personas que podamos encontrar – Sam se da cuenta y trata de volver a centrarla en detener a los zombis - ¿Dónde hay un lugar seguro al cual podamos llevar a la gente?

- La cárcel.

- Bien, sólo… - ella no puede encargarse del pequeño monstruo que había matado a su marido, después de todo, había sido su hijo – dame un minuto.

Entra en la casa y vuela la cabeza del chico. Sin remordimientos, porque ese niño había muerto ya y lo que trajeron de vuelta sólo era una máquina de matar con su aspecto.

Consiguen reunir a la gente del pueblo que había sobrevivido, llevándolos a la comisaría. Al parecer, todos los zombis han salido del casco urbano en dirección al desguace de Bobby.

Llegan justo a tiempo de evitar que devorasen al mecánico y a su hermano. Que desesperados, sin armas ni munición, se habían escondido en un armario.

Su trabajo no ha terminado aún. La gente del pueblo, la gente normal que jamás se habían enfrentado a nada remotamente parecido, están tan traumatizados que no saben que hacer con los muertos. Dean y Sam tienen que encargarse de los cuerpos con la única ayuda de la Sheriff y de Bobby.

El viejo impedido se ocupa de su esposa y la mujer los ayuda con la incineración de los zombis y de sus víctimas. Porque, después de todo, tanto unos como otros eran víctimas del Apocalipsis.

Su pequeño equipo contra el Apocalipsis está cada vez más debilitado. Este trabajo ha minado la voluntad del único humano en quien pueden apoyarse, y los Winchester lo saben. El golpe ha sido muy duro y ambos hermanos no saben cómo evitar que quien es casi un padre para ellos tire definitivamente la toalla.

Hay indicios de un trabajo a un par de estados de allí. Sam lleva las armas al coche mientras Dean recoge algo de comida y bebida para el camino. El pequeño decide coger algo para él, pues conociendo a su hermano es capaz de llevarse todas las tartas que hizo la esposa zombi de Bobby.

No es así. El joven cazador está hablando con el viejo, mortalmente serio, "Tienes razón Bobby, y ese monstruo también, esto sigue adelante porque tú estás de nuestro lado"

Sam se queda helado en la puerta, se da cuenta de que Dean no puede sufrir otro golpe más o quién se rendirá es él. El viejo levanta la mirada, los ojos grises y erráticos van de uno de los jóvenes al otro y algo cambia dentro de su cabeza.

- Habéis elegido a un inútil para que os mantenga en el camino – advierte.

- Tú eres cualquier cosa menos inútil – sonríe el pecoso.

- Es cierto, Bobby, sólo te tenemos a ti – interviene el castaño.

- ¿No teníais un trabajo? – gruñe el viejo con la convicción de que esos chicos no están exagerando por cariño hacia él.

- Sip – se levanta el mayor de los Winchester y coge una bolsa de plástico con al menos cinco tartas una encima de la otra, al ver la mirada de desaprobación del más joven, se defiende – están muy buenas y tirar la comida es pecado.

- Sí, vale, lo que sea – suspira Sam sin ganas de discutir, duda en volver a preguntar pues Bobby aún no contestó, pero no puede irse sin saber que el viejo seguirá luchando – Bobby…

- Estaré bien chicos, largaos ya.

No es tan difícil como habían llegado a pensar. Dejan a Bobby en casa después de asegurarse de que el viejo no hará ninguna estupidez. Al menos saben que mientras la gente de Sioux Falls lo necesite, su sentido de la obligación lo mantendrá al pie del cañón.

_DQVDI-Sam_

La carretera es larga, interminable… en la radio suena un poco de country-rock de una emisora local.

Sam conduce y Dean repasa los datos de un posible caso en el pueblo siguiente. Desapariciones extrañas a las que la policía no encuentra explicación. Acaban de hablar con Bobby y ha respondido al teléfono lo que ya les tranquiliza bastante.

- Menos mal que sigue aquí – musita el conductor rompiendo el silencio.

- Sí.

- Si no estuviera, todo esto sería imposible.

- Lo sé.

- No lo digo sólo por nosotros Dean, hay mucha gente ahí fuera que debe su vida a Bobby y si faltara…

- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? – el mayor guarda los recortes de los periódicos en la carpeta y se frota el entrecejo - ¿Compramos algún somnífero?

- Puedo dormirte de un puñetazo si quieres – bromea el castaño, pero Dean tiene razón, están tan cansados que lo más seguro es que ni siquiera puedan dormir.

- Te agradezco el intento pero ¿Quién te duerme a ti? – se rasca la coronilla el mayor – consigamos algo de garrafón fuerte, la resaca será igual de dura.

Sam sonríe, sí, será mejor que beban hasta caer KO. Dean silba entre dientes la canción que empieza a sonar por los altavoces del impala, al menor le suena a una de esas viejas películas de gánsteres que veían cuando eran pequeños en alguno de los cientos de moteles por los que rodaban con su padre.

**Continuará...**


	38. Dark Side Of The Moon

**_Como ya terminé y quiero acabar de colgar esto rápido, intentaré colgar cada dos días o como mucho tres, así, espero haber terminado para antes del 4 de diciembre. _  
><strong>

**_Ok, no esperéis ninguna gran cosa, como dije, sólo es cómo se desarrollaron las cosas durante la cuarta y la quinta temporada desde el punto de vista del peque, o más bien como yo creo que se tomó Sam todo lo que ocurrió, me tomo muchas licencias, me permito imaginar cosas que en la serie no aparecen e incluso la mayoría de quien lea ésto ni siquiera tiene porqué pensar lo mismo que yo._**

**_Mis niños (aparte de ficticios, lamentablemente...) son personas, no monstruos, ni ángeles, ni seres perfectos, tienen su corazoncito y cometen sus errores, (a veces terribles) Y yo necesitaba ésto para recobrar la ilusión en un personaje que se me había desdibujado porque soy muy Deanista y cuando aparece en pantalla me cuesta un montón prestar atención a otra cosa._**

**_Así que perdonadme ¿vale? Sólo necesitaba ponerme en la piel del peque durante un ratito :P_**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**Dark Side Of The Moon**

_Creo que Dean va a decirle que si a Miguel. Estoy casi totalmente convencido y si él hace eso no sé si podré resistir… ¡Oh mierda! Esta vez la he cagado a base de bien._

_No doy una a derechas ni muriéndome… literalmente. Pero si donde hemos estado es el cielo, la verdad es que deja mucho que desear. Al menos estábamos juntos, pero Dean no parece darse cuenta de eso._

_Me he pasado mi juventud huyendo. No recuerdo cuando papá dejó de ser un héroe de comic para convertirse en un tirano y tampoco recuerdo cuando empecé a alejarme de mi hermano._

_Podría discutir con él, tratar de convencerle de que los recuerdos míos que vio allá arriba no tenían nada de especiales. Pero, creo que es la primera vez que puedo ver las cosas desde su punto de vista. Jamás lo he visto más perdido que cuando Zacarías comenzó a manipular sus recuerdos de mamá. Jamás lo he visto más dolido que cuando se vio en mi recuerdo de la noche que me marché a Stanford._

_Que el jardinero de Dios nos dijera que no iba a hacer nada sólo ha sido la gota que rebalso el vaso de los desastres._

_Puede que Castiel se sienta desilusionado, lo siento por él, pero ahora está en la tierra, y todo esto lo han montado los suyos, son tan responsables como yo (si me lo repito lo bastante… seguiré sin creérmelo) pero no puedo permitir que Dean se rinda, porque si lo hace no seré capaz de seguir._

__.__

El ángel de la gabardina masculla su decepción hacia un cielo que lo ha abandonado. Se gira hacia los humanos que le han contado su odisea celestial y lo que Dios les ha dicho a través de su portavoz. Se acerca a Dean y le devuelve algo que ya no le sirve para nada y desaparece.

El mayor de los Winchester no parece estar más animado que Castiel, mira fijamente el amuleto en la palma de la mano abierta. Sam guarda la ropa con rabia consciente de la desesperación que ronda a su hermano.

- Bien, encontraremos otra forma – afirma decidido el castaño, incapaz de soportar más tiempo ese silencio del mayor – podemos detener todo esto Dean.

- ¿Cómo? – finalmente el rubio levanta la mirada, tan vacía, tan mortalmente seria que Sam vacila un segundo.

- No lo sé – pero se repone – pero la encontraremos, tú y yo, la encontraremos.

El rubio no tiene ánimo para responder aunque sea con sarcasmo. No le cree y Sam lo sabe. En silencio, sin volver a recibir una mirada, el castaño contempla preocupado cómo su hermano se echa su bolsa a la espalda y se para junto a la puerta.

Dean deja caer el amuleto que ha tenido prácticamente toda su vida en la papelera y sale sin decir nada más. Sam tarda unos segundos en reunirse con él. Arranca y deja atrás el lugar dónde no sólo los han asesinado a tiros. También han asesinado su esperanza.

_DQVDI-Sam_

Los días que siguen son complicados. Sam se propone no dejar solo a su hermano ni un segundo. Incluso cuando sale de copas lo acompaña. En otras circunstancias el Winchester más joven está seguro de que Dean se cabrearía por ese marcaje cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero el otro cazador ni siquiera recurre a su sarcasmo habitual.

Deciden ir a hacer una visita a Bobby. El viejo les pide que pasen por la parroquia de Blue Earth, les pilla de camino y por lo visto el pastor que sustituyó a Jim Murphy tras su asesinato, le llamó hace unas semanas para consultarle sobre el trabajo del amigo que murió hace casi cuatro años.

A Dean no le atrae volver al pequeño pueblo, nunca le gustó. Al contrario que a Sam que incluso llegó a hacer de monaguillo en los servicios del desaparecido pastor.

- Sólo nos detendremos unas horas, hablamos con el Pastor, y seguimos camino hacia Sioux Falls – propuso.

- No estoy para sermones Sam.

Unas nubes que no auguran buen tiempo aparecen de la nada en el horizonte, justo en la dirección en que van. Los relámpagos se suceden y rompe a llover torrencialmente.

- Esta tormenta es un poco extraña – musita Dean.

Las nubes no se mueven normalmente, evolucionan contra el viento y de repente, de la nada, aparecen quince o veinte personas que corren hacia el coche moviendo los brazos y pidiéndoles que paren.

El castaño se apea irreflexivamente, creyendo que pueden venir de un autobús que hay volcado en la cuneta. Dean, rápidamente, se da cuenta de qué son.

- ¡Sube al coche Sammy! ¡Son demonios!

El primero en acercarse al castaño lo lanza por los aires hasta dónde un grupo de siete u ocho rodean al pequeño. Dean arranca, se lleva por delante al que ha arrojado a Sam, y derriba con la puerta a dos o tres antes de bajar cuchillo en mano a ayudar a su hermano.

La pelea es desigual y si no salen de ahí se volverá imposible, coge la petaca con agua bendita y la vacía sobre los tres que golpean a Sam. Aprovechando los gritos y gestos de dolor de los demonios acaba con ellos a cuchilladas. Pero uno de ellos está armado y consigue clavar una navaja en el hombro del castaño antes de que pueda cortarle la garganta.

- ¡Vámonos! – grita tirando de su aturdido hermano.

Están prácticamente rodeados y Sam grita en voz alta el comienzo del larguísimo y efectivo exorcismo que conocen haciendo que los demonios vacilen unos segundos antes de volver a atacarlos. Es el tiempo justo para volver al coche.

- Date prisa, Dean.

- ¡Voy todo lo deprisa que puedo! – el mayor echa un rápido y preocupado vistazo al corte que tiene en el hombro - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy increíble.

- ¿Habías visto tantos alguna vez?.

- No, no de esta manera – ambos recordaban una comisaría de policía un par de años atrás – no así de repente.

- ¿Qué infiernos?...

Otro grupo surgió de la nada cayendo sobre el coche como una plaga. Consiguieron abrir la puerta del lado del menor y lo arrastraron fuera. Dean no pudo ir en su auxilio pues otro grupo lo tenían prácticamente inmovilizado en ese momento.

Estaban perdidos. Pero alguien acudió en su rescate. Desde lo alto de un camión de bomberos que disparaba ingentes cantidades de agua bendita, un tipo con un megáfono dijo tres o cuatro palabras en un idioma desconocido y todos los demonios huyeron despavoridos de los cuerpos que poseían.

- Bueno, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días – musitó Dean contemplando asombrado a sus rescatadores tras asegurarse que su hermano estaba bien.

**Continuará...**


	39. 99 Problems

**_Uno más :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**99 Problems**

_No me gusta esta gente. Quiero decir, el pastor Gideon me parece un hombre decente, y el dueño de la única taberna, Paul, también… al menos es consecuente con sus actos._

_Todo lo demás, ese fanatismo ultra religioso que lo impregna todo, esa fe ciega en las visiones de Leah, la hija del pastor. No lo sé, no acabo de fiarme. Por una vez no soy yo el que cree, esta vez es Dean, y no estoy seguro de que crea realmente. Más bien, me temo que está cansado._

_Pensé que todo iría bien si acompañábamos a la milicia de este pueblo en un ataque contra un nido de demonios. Y fue increíble sentirse parte de algo, ser útil y tener apoyo. Pero ahora, cuando ese chico ha muerto y sus padres, su madre…_

_He tratado de llamar a Castiel, él es un ángel, quizás podría hacer algo. Cada minuto que pasa, las órdenes que los ángeles transmiten a Leah son más absurdas, más represivas, más desproporcionadas es como si no les importara la gente que están utilizando… aunque no sé porqué eso debería sorprenderme._

_Incluso parece que le han lavado el cerebro a Dean. Acepta esta situación sin más, sin preguntas, sin rebelarse cuando todo lo que se propone, todo lo que se ordena, va contra su forma de ser._

_No me escucha. Se ha largado a pesar del toque de queda por no escucharme. Maldita sea. Todo esto cada vez me gusta menos._

__.__

Hacía un rato que Dean se había marchado y Sam rebuscaba en el diario de su padre algo que le pudiera servir. El que los repetidores de telefonía móvil estuvieran apagados impedía que pudiera investigar por internet.

Castiel hizo acto de presencia un tanto aparatosamente. Estaba borracho, realmente borracho.

- ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? – le preguntó el humano creyendo estar viendo visiones, un ángel borracho no se ve todos los días.

- Encontré una licorería… y me la bebí – se tambaleó la criatura de la gabardina mirando al chico como si no entendiera porqué lo sujetaba derecho - ¿Para qué me has llamado?

Era como mantener un diálogo de besugos, pero armándose de paciencia el cazador explicó la situación a su amigo.

- Estaba esa chica, Leah Gideon.

- Ella no es un profeta.

No podían haber caído en un lío mayor. Leah era un personaje demoníaco bíblico: "La Ramera de Babilonia". Un ser enviado a provocar la perdición de cuantos se encontrasen a su alrededor obligándolos a cometer el peor de los crímenes: asesinar inocentes.

Dean, ajeno a la nueva identidad de la profetisa, entró en la habitación del motel, la ropa y las manos ensangrentadas y tremendamente pálido.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó su hermano alarmado.

- Si… esto es… no es mía – respondió aturdido el mayor – Paul está muerto.

- ¡Qué! – exclamó alarmado el pequeño.

- Jane le disparó.

- Está empezando – aseguró Castiel aún borracho.

- ¿Qué está empezando? – y entonces Dean se dio cuenta de la presencia de su alado amigo - ¿Dónde demonios has estado?

- De juerga – replicó el de la gabardina.

- ¿Ha dicho? – iba a preguntar a su hermano pero cambió de interlocutor - ¿Has dicho de juerga?

- Sip – respondió Sam por el ángel – todavía está un poco tocado.

Lo pusieron al corriente. Castiel trajo el arma para matar a aquel ser maldito: una estaca fabricada con madera de una variedad de ciprés originaria de Babilonia. Pero existía otro problema en relación con quién podía empuñar el arma.

- La Ramera sólo puede ser eliminada por un auténtico Servidor del Cielo – explicó el ángel caído.

- Servidor, cómo… - animó a continuar el mayor de los Winchester.

- Tú no, ni yo – prosiguió el de la gabardina – Sam, evidentemente menos, es una abominación. Bien, tendremos que encontrar a alguien más.

Y ese alguien sólo podía ser el pastor Gideon. No fue fácil hacerle entender que debía matar a su hija, aunque realmente no lo fuera. Pero los últimos acontecimientos hablaban a favor de los Winchester y su ángel, por lo que el atribulado religioso les acompañó a buscar a la enviada del infierno.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar una matanza. Leah había ordenado a los habitantes del pueblo más cegados por su supuesta iluminación divina que encerrasen al resto en un almacén y le prendieran fuego.

Mientras los Winchester peleaban con los vecinos que intentaban quemar a sus conciudadanos, Castiel sujetó a la Ramera para que el pastor pudiera matarla. Pero el hombre vaciló al oír la súplica de quien creía su hija y el monstruo se liberó del ángel, y de la amenaza del religioso.

Dean ocupó el lugar de Gideon y ante la sorpresa del monstruo y de su hermano, mató a Leah clavándole la estaca en el corazón.

_DQVDI-Sam_

Desde que regresaron al motel, dónde se han limpiado y vendado las heridas de la brutal pelea, Sam no había apartado la vista ni un segundo de su hermano.

Tenía muy presente las palabras de Castiel y estaba convencido de que el ángel no habría insistido en lo del servidor del cielo si no fuera importante.

Dean vendó la mano del pastor, el pobre hombre aún seguía en shock. Después cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta. Sam lo interceptó.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó bloqueando la puerta.

- Voy a traer algunas vendas más del maletero – respondió el mayor – tranquilo.

Le dejó salir y se arrepintió enseguida al oír el motor del Impala ponerse en marcha. Corrió a la calle pero era demasiado tarde, ignorando sus gritos llamándolo, Dean se marchó.

- ¡Maldición! – gimió, pues sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Pidió a Cass que lo llevara a casa de Bobby, debía localizar a su hermano antes de que le diera el sí a Miguel, y para ello debía encontrar a la única persona que aún le importaba a Dean y que no podría detenerlo. Lisa Braeden.

Tenía un ángel de ventaja sobre el pecoso. Cuando logró localizar a Lisa comprobó que un tal John Paul Jones se había registrado en un motel cercano. Sólo podía ser Dean.

- Demonios, tardaré horas en llegar en coche – gruñó Sam preocupado.

- Sólo dime dónde está – Castiel, esta vez, estaba de su lado.

**Continuará...**


	40. Point of no return

**_Uno más :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**"Point of No Return"**

_Creí que con retener unos días a Dean en casa de Bobby olvidaría su absurda idea de dejar que Miguel ocupara su cuerpo. No funciona._

_Antes, cuando me fui, al principio de nuestra cacería en común, nunca se me ocurrió pensar que él quisiera algo más en su vida. Le odiaba por eso, por esa obediencia sin sentido a las instrucciones de papá, por esa necesidad de arrastrarme a todos lados._

_Nunca me puse en su lugar, en parte porque él no me dejó y en parte porque nunca sentí el interés suficiente para hacerlo por mi cuenta._

_Sé que no puede más, que ha llegado a su límite. No puedo estar tan furioso como Castiel con él porque, detrás de esa rudeza, sólo hay desesperación. Odio ver cómo le habla a Bobby o cómo rechaza nuestra ayuda._

_Como si supieran lo que pasa por la mente de mi hermano, los ángeles han puesto en marcha un plan "B", porque si las cosas van mal siempre pueden ir peor._

_Ahora no sólo debo vigilar a Dean, también a un chico que nunca supo de nosotros pero que lleva nuestra sangre. No sé cómo va a acabar todo esto._

__.__

Sam está saturado, aunque por una vez el ángel esté de su parte, tiene demasiados frentes abiertos para tratar de detener el Apocalipsis. Y Castiel es una gran ayuda, es cierto, pero no es su hermano.

Puede parecer absurdo pero siempre se tiene que dar cuenta de lo que arrastra el mayor tras de sí cuando no puede más y deja caer la carga. El de la gabardina acaba de traerlo de quién sabe dónde, justo antes de que los ángeles lo cogieran.

Y para colmo, Adam ha desaparecido. Se sienta en la mesa de la habitación del pánico convertida en celda. Ha esposado a Dean al camastro que conoce tan bien, para que, cuando recobre el conocimiento, no pueda huir.

Se queda mirándolo durante un rato. El ángel se ha ensañado con él pero está seguro de que el rictus de dolor de su rostro va más allá de los golpes físicos. Odia verlo tan destruido porque su hermano no es así, es valiente hasta la estupidez, es de los que no se rinden jamás.

Dean despierta. Podría estar enfadado porque lo haya esposado o rabioso por verse encerrado, pero… sólo hay cansancio y derrota en cada uno de sus gestos.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunta para romper el hielo.

- Un consejo gratis: no cabrees a los ángeles cerebritos – valoró el mayor poniéndose cómodo y examinando sus ataduras - ¿Ahora es necesario?

- Adam se ha ido, lo tienen los ángeles.

- ¿Dónde? – y Sam toma su decisión, porque es la única razonable que puede tomar en ese momento.

- Dónde te retuvieron a ti cuando todo esto echó a rodar.

- ¿Seguro?

- Cass hizo un reconocimiento, y el sitio está atascado de plumíferos escondidos para caer sobre el primero que cruce la puerta.

- Normal – Dean suspira - ¿Qué vais a hacer?

- De momento… te voy a llevar conmigo.

- ¿Perdona?

Asombrado, el pecoso observa a su hermano liberarle. Sam vuelve a tomar asiento frente a él y Dean no sabe qué pensar.

- Hay demasiados, no podemos hacerlo solos – se justifica el castaño – y, tú eres el único jugador con el que podemos contar.

- ¿No es una mala idea?

- Eso creen Cass y Bobby, yo no estoy de acuerdo.

- Pues ellos tienen razón – se sincera el mayor – porque o es una trampa para obligarme a dar el sí, o no es una trampa y diré que sí de todas formas. Y lo haré. Lo voy a hacer, te lo advierto.

- No, no lo harás – antes no estaba seguro, pero ahora lo está, joder, su hermano no se rinde – cuando sea la hora de la verdad harás lo correcto.

- Sabes, si las cosas fueran al revés… te dejaría pudrirte aquí dentro – sonríe irónico el mayor - ¡Qué demonios! Ya te he dejado pudrirte aquí dentro.

- Sí, bueno… puede que no sea tan listo.

Ambos hermanos se miran a los ojos uno tratando de comprender, el otro tratando de que comprenda.

- Yo… yo no lo entiendo Sam, ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque… tú sigues siendo mi hermano mayor.

_DQVDI-Sam_

Sam Winchester tenía razón. Cuando llegó la hora de la verdad Dean no dio el sí a Miguel. Lo único bueno, porque a todo eso que Adam haya sido atrapado por Miguel y que Castiel haya desaparecido y no tienen forma de dar con él, les hace sentir devastados.

Puede parecer egoísta, e incluso serlo. Pero ellos no son su preocupación. El castaño mira de reojo a su hermano y siente la convicción de que ha vuelto y de que esta vez puede contar con él hasta el final. Aunque aún hay algo que quiere saber.

- Así…

- Así ¿qué? – preguntó Dean.

- Lo vi en tu mirada – prosigue Sam – estabas totalmente decidido a dar el "si" ahí dentro. Así que, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- ¿Honestamente? La cosa más jodida – sonríe el mayor – Quiero decir, el Mundo se acaba. Los muros se derrumban sobre nuestras cabezas y te miro, y todo lo que puedo pensar es "Este estúpido hijo de puta me ha traído con él" Sólo… no quería decepcionarte.

- No lo hiciste, casi lo haces… pero no lo hiciste.

- Te debo una disculpa – se sinceró Dean.

- No, hombre. No me la debes.

- Sólo… déjame decir esto - cuando su hermano habla así, hay que escuchar con el corazón en la mano porque es la única manera de escuchar a alguien que te habla con el corazón en la mano – Yo no se si mi forma de ser tiene algo con ser el hermano mayor o qué. Pero, para mí, tu siempre has sido el enano mocoso que tenía que mantener firme y a salvo. Creo que ambos sabemos hace tiempo que no eres eso. Quiero decir, demonios, si has madurado lo suficiente para conservar tu fe en mí… lo menos que puedo hacer es devolverte el favor. Así que, que jodan al destino en toda su cara. Yo digo que luchemos con todo lo que tengamos y hagámoslo a nuestro modo.

- Suena bien.

Y mientras siguiera en pie lucharía. Puede que no tuvieran muchas opciones de ganar, pero aprovecharían la más mínima que tuvieran.

**Continuará...**


	41. The Hammer of the Gods

**_Well, me voy a tirar una semana sin internete así que cuelgo el siguiente y ya hasta el domingo o el lunes que viene que acabaré de colgar los que me faltan para terminar..._**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**"The Hammer of the Gods"**

_El cielo parece muy cabreado con nosotros. Pues que se joda. Ni todos los huracanes del mundo, ni todas las señales de ángeles o demonios habidas y por haber conseguirán que nos rindamos ahora._

_Castiel sigue desaparecido y no sabemos siquiera, si volveremos a verlo. Pero Dean ha cambiado por completo de actitud y sé, más que nunca, que no se rendirá. Yo tampoco. Sea como sea, me cueste lo que me cueste, pararé el Apocalipsis._

__.__

La tormenta arreciaba y el único refugio en cientos de millas a la redonda era el bonito hotel de cuatro estrellas en medio de la nada. El mayor de los Winchester, sin escuchar las quejas del pequeño, entró a registrarse.

El sitio era hermoso, la comida excelente y el servicio exageradamente amable. Sam Winchester pensaba que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y lo era, ¿Qué hotel de cuatro estrellas no tiene wifi disponible para los clientes? No había conexión a internet. Según el escalofriantemente solícito recepcionista, la tormenta debía haber cortado la línea.

Dean parecía un crío de vacaciones. Si hubiera tenido opción, su hermano estaba seguro que se habría puesto a saltar sobre su cama de dos cuerpos. Es cierto que era la primera vez que se registraban en un hotel de esa categoría pero a veces el pecoso podía ser tan paleto.

Sam tenía razón. Allí ocurría algo. Sus vecinos, una pareja de recién casados se volatilizaron después de casi derribar la pared de al lado. La respuesta del encargado no les convenció. ¿Ellos habían decidido parar por la tormenta y el joven matrimonio se iba a largar, de repente, en medio del diluvio universal?

Decidieron investigar. De repente eran las únicas personas en todo el hotel. Y estaban atrapados en él como ratas en un laberinto. Encontrar a los demás clientes encerrados en la despensa de una enorme cocina dónde enormes ollas llenas de un líquido preocupantemente rojo, burbujeaban a fuego lento; era lo último que esperaban

La seguridad del hotel los atrapó y los llevó a una sala de convenciones dónde se estaba llevando a cabo una curiosa reunión. Alrededor de la mesa, más de una docena de dioses paganos de distintas mitologías, discutían sobre cómo parar el Apocalipsis y pretendían usarlos a ellos como moneda de cambio. Y si creían que ya no podía ocurrir nada más, Loki o el Bromista o el Arcángel Gabriel o quién demonios fuera, apareció en medio de la reunión.

El ángel había ido a rescatarlos y ellos no le iban a llevar la contraria en eso. Aprovechando que tuvo un lío de faldas con una de las diosas de la reunión, intentó engañarla y deshacer el hechizo que atrapaba a los cazadores allí dentro. Pero fue descubierto y asesinado frente al resto de los seres sobrenaturales y de los dos Winchester.

- Está bien, escuchadme cabezas de chorlito – Sam miró alucinado a su hermano, si quería provocar a los monstruos que acababan de asesinar a Gabriel, iba por muy buen camino.

- ¿Has perdido la cabeza? – susurró.

- Me he quedado sin opciones – replicó el mayor y se dirigió a las criaturas que sorprendidas por la desvergüenza del humano, lo dejaron hablar – ahora mismo, en cualquier otro día, yo estaría en medio de mi condenada… eh, os mataría a todos asquerosos chimpancés asesinos. Pero, eh, eh, tiempos desesperados. Así que, aunque nada me gustaría más que rebanaros las gargantas, capullos, voy a ayudaros. Os voy a ayudar a congelar al diablo. Y entonces todos podemos volver a destrozarnos los unos a los otros, como es lo normal. ¿Queréis a Lucifer?, bueno pues el tipo no sale en las páginas amarillas. Pero Sam y yo podemos encontrarlo.

- ¿Cómo? – la diosa que había matado a Gabriel, se acercó sinuosa e interesada al cazador.

- Primero, dejaréis que los platos principales se vayan – en eso los dos Winchester estaban de acuerdo, al menos salvarían a los pobres desgraciados encerrados en la despensa - luego hablamos. Podemos agarrar al diablo juntos, o vosotras, perras malditas, me podéis devorar el culo. Literalmente.

_DQVDI-Sam_

Pero Gabriel no estaba muerto (Todavía) y el arma que creían tener para derrotar a Lucifer no era más que una imitación de latón, otra broma del arcángel bromista.

Llegaron a verse cara a cara con Lucifer, (al que uno de los "dioses" había llamado, en la creencia de que aquel ser pactaría con ellos) y el otro arcángel hizo frente a todos sus miedos y les dejó una ruta de escape.

No sólo eso, les dejó un medio para poder acabar con el Diablo, para volver a encerrarlo en la cárcel que lo había retenido miles de años sin necesidad de regalarle a Miguel el cuerpo de Dean.

Para ello sólo necesitaban los anillos de los jinetes y ya tenían dos.

- No es tan fácil Dean – Sam observó por décima vez el comienzo del video porno, el original medio por el que un seguramente muerto "Bromista" les había dado una última esperanza – vale, tenemos dos, pero, aún debemos conseguir los otros dos y averiguar cómo funcionan.

- Sin contar en cómo vamos a atrapar a Lucifer sin que nos desintegre primero.

- Sin contar con eso.

Montaron en el Impala y se alejaron de allí. La noche caía cálida y estrellada sobre una carretera cualquiera de un condado cualquiera de un estado cualquiera. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían permitido un descanso? ¿Un desconectar de todo por un par de horas?

- El mundo podría seguir un par de minutos sin nosotros – musitó el menor cuando un diminuto murciélago esquivó el parabrisas del coche por puro milagro.

- ¿No te hace sentir importante hermanito? – se rió el mayor – el mundo es incapaz de continuar sin ti.

- ¡Qué capullo eres! – tuvo que reírse - ¿Recuerdas la última vez que intentamos localizar la osa mayor y la confundiste con Orión?

- Yo no fui, fuiste tú quien confundió Orión con la constelación del dragón, listillo – picó el chófer – yo no sé de qué te valen tantos estudios.

- Para.

Dean sacó el coche a la cuneta, la carretera estaba vacía, faltaban como seis horas para el amanecer y no debía haber un alma en cientos de millas a la redonda. El cielo, despejado y sin luna estaba hermosamente tapizado de estrellas. Ambos cogieron los sacos de dormir del maletero y se tumbaron sobre el capó mirando el cielo.

- Ese hijoputa de Dios hizo algo bien – murmuró el pecoso.

- Seguro que le emociona tu crítica – se rió el castaño – mira, Orión.

- Ya estamos otra vez, eso es el dragón tío.

- Pero son tres estrellas…

- Que señalan la estrella polar ¿tú la ves? Porque yo no la veo, capullo – le devolvió el insulto cariñoso el mayor.

- Incordio.

**Continuará...**


	42. The Devil You Know

**_En tres o cuatro días estará terminado y dejaré de dar la lata :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**"The Devil You Know"**

_No me gusta tratar con demonios. Es posible que el tal Crowley quiera encerrar a Lucifer, pero no es buena idea dejarle subir a bordo. Es... no sé, me da mala espina todo eso._

_Y hay otra cosa de la que no hemos hablado. Conozco tanto a Dean que sé que ni siquiera quiere pensar en ello. Pero… no encuentro otra opción._

_Si logramos reunir los anillos no sabemos cómo abrir la puerta ni cómo llevar a Lucifer hasta ella. Por una vez en mi vida quiero equivocarme, que haya más opciones, porque si no las hay…_

_Supongo que es justo sacrificar mi vida en esto. A fin de cuentas yo lo puse en marcha y yo debería pararlo. Sólo, si sólo pudiera hacerlo bien. Sin más víctimas, sin más daños colaterales._

__.__

Aprovechando que su hermano ha acompañado a ese maldito demonio de Crowley, Sam Winchester decidió tantear el terreno con Bobby acerca de cómo lograrían atrapar a Lucifer.

El menor de los hermanos sabía que su viejo amigo pondría todos los impedimentos del mundo sólo por el cariño que les tenía a ambos. Pero, si alguien sabía cómo era haber sido poseído y conseguir anular esa posesión, era el chatarrero.

- ¿Estáis intentando asesinarme a disgustos? ¿Idiotas? – fue la colorida respuesta de su amigo ante su sugerencia de dejarse poseer para llevar a Lucifer de vuelta a su caja.

- Bobby…

- Acabamos de hacer bajar a tu hermano de la cornisa, ¿Y ahora estás haciendo cola para decir "sí"?

- No es así. No voy a hacerlo – rectifica porque lo hará si no hay nada más - No a menos que todos estamos de acuerdo. Pero creo que tenemos que mirar las opciones.

- Esto no es una opción, Sam – el joven cazador puede sentir el calor humano de quien ha sido un padre para ellos desde que perdieron a John.

- ¿Por qué no? – puede rebatir lo que sea, ¿Por qué no puede sacrificar su vida para arreglar sus desastres?

- No puedes hacerlo – explicó Bobby - Lo que yo hice fue un caso entre un millón, y este era un demonio de tres al cuarto y yo un maestro de la lucha libre. Estamos hablando de retomar el control del mismísimo Satanás.

- Sí, si… lo cojo – Sam creía que su amigo lo estaba infravalorando.

- Chico... se llama "posesión" por una razón – suspiró su amigo como si fuera capaz de leerle la mente - tú, más que nadie, deberías saberlo.

- Soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

- No, no lo eres – nunca ha escuchado a Bobby hablarle así – Él encontrará cada grieta de tu armadura, Sam, y la usará contra ti… tu miedo, tu dolor, tu ira. Y seamos sinceros, no eres exactamente el Sr. Don Gestión de la Ira. ¿Cómo vas a controlar el diablo cuando no puedes controlarte a ti mismo?

Era posible que el viejo tuviera razón, pero Sam Winchester no veía otra salida. No sabía lo cerca que iba a estar probar su autocontrol cuando Dean y el demonio volvieran con su informador.

Reconoció en el lacayo de los jinetes a quien había sido su compañero de habitación y su mejor amigo en los primeros años de universidad. El maldito ser le confesó que desde el segundo año de carrera, Brady había sido poseído para dirigir los pasos del Winchester más joven hacia el que todos decían que debía ser su destino.

No escuchó las recomendaciones de Crowley, ¡Que volviera al infierno y se friera allí! Tampoco las de su hermano que, por una vez, parecía la parte racional del equipo. Tenía que hacer frente a su pasado. Al chico que le hizo perder un año de su vida tratando de sacarlo de las drogas y la mala vida. A quién le presentó a Jessica.

Pero no debía matarlo, no aún. Eso era lo que pretendía el maldito cuando le dijo cómo había matado a la única persona, aparte de su familia, que había amado en esta vida. No supo cómo fue capaz de contenerse y ceder su puesto al otro demonio.

Tras sufrir el ataque de un grupo de perros del infierno enviados por quienes creían que Brady era aliado del único demonio contrario a la victoria de Lucifer. Consiguieron que el lacayo demoníaco les dijera dónde estaba "Peste", el tercer jinete.

- Me has jodido por toda la eternidad – se quejó Brady al risueño tipo vestido de negro cuando comprendió que la mentira de Crowley le impediría recuperar su puesto como lacayo de los jinetes.

- Na… No será tanto tiempo, créeme – se burló el otro demonio a quien los Winchester dejaron marchar sin un rasguño.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó nervioso Brady.

- Todos esos ángeles, todos esos demonios, todos esos hijos de puta… - Dean Winchester se acercó a su hermano – Aún no se han dado cuenta, ¿verdad Sammy?

- No, no lo han hecho Dean – replicó el menor aterradoramente tranquilo.

- Verás Brady – prosiguió el rubio – Nosotros somos lo único de lo que te debes preocupar.

Sam Winchester tomó su cuchillo matademonios, y sin ningún alarde se acercó al cuerpo de quien fue su amigo.

- Apuesto que a que este es tu momento muchachote – musitó nervioso el demonio - ¿Hacemos que aún sea mejor?

- Empieza – Brady trató de encontrar una fisura, algo en la coraza del muchacho que iba a matarlo.

- ¿Voy a pagar por todas las veces que Ojos Amarillos, Ruby o yo tiramos de la correa? ¡Venga! tienes que reconocer que no fue nuestra toda la culpa ¿Verdad? – el humano exhibía una frialdad inhumana ante la provocación del demonio – No, no, no, no. Tú fuiste quien nos dio su confianza. Tú fuiste quien nos dejó entrar en su vida para susurrarte al oído una y otra vez. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué Sammy? ¿Por qué estabas tan ciego hacia nosotros? Tal vez sea porque llevamos lo mismo en las venas y en el fondo sabes que eres como nosotros.

Brady trató de alejar al humano con sus poderes y sólo consiguió que el cazador decidiera terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

- Tal vez nos odias tanto porque no te gusta lo que ves cuando te miras en el espejo – jadeó dolorido el demonio al sentir el primer navajazo en su estómago y se rió – tal vez la única diferencia entre tú y yo… es que tu infierno está aquí mismo…

Sam no dudó más, dejó salir todo su odio acabando con la vil criatura. Lo cosió literalmente a puñaladas sin apartar la mirada hasta que el cuerpo sin vida se escurrió por la pared hasta caer desmadejado en el suelo.

- Interesante teoría – murmuró alejándose de aquel lugar.

**Continuará...**


	43. Two Minutes To Midnigth

**_Mañana termino, para qué alargar más cuando todos sabemos lo que ocurrió, ¿no? ¡Echo de menos a mis niños!_**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO<strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**"Two Minutes To Midnigth"**

_Como me imaginaba Dean no quiere ni oír hablar de que diga el sí. Pero, realmente, creo que no tendremos otra opción. Se ha puesto hecho una fiera, conmigo con Bobby…_

_Ya tenemos el tercer anillo y Castiel ha regresado a nuestro lado, lo que sería genial si Bobby no la hubiera cagado como lo ha hecho. ¡Ha vendido su alma a Crowley! ¿Cómo ha podido? ¿Es que no ha aprendido nada? ¿Es que no ha visto el resultado que tiene algo así?_

_Y encima debemos agradecer al demonio que le haya devuelto las piernas… Ojalá cumpla su palabra y cuando todo esto acabe rompa el contrato. Pero no lo creo, eso sería suponer que juega limpio, y tenemos una larga trayectoria con demonios para suponer tal cosa._

_Al menos un trato es un trato, Dean puede tratar de conseguir el anillo de "La Muerte" y mientras Castiel, Bobby y yo podremos detener la distribución del maldito virus que convertiría el mundo en un Apocalipsis zombi._

__.__

La furgoneta rodaba hacia su destino con sus tres ocupantes analizando una vez más la idea del más joven de dar el sí a Lucifer.

- "Si" y después saltas al hoyo – musitó el ángel ahora tan humano como ellos mismos - es un plan interesante.

- Esa es la palabra para eso – gruñó Bobby.

- ¿Entonces? Venga dime que es el peor plan que has oído nunca – murmuró sarcástico el joven cazador.

- Por supuesto, lo diré feliz si eso es lo que quieres oír. Pero no es lo que pienso.

- ¿De verdad? – el castaño se giró en el asiento sorprendido de las palabras de su amigo.

- Tú y Dean siempre superáis mis expectativas. Él se resistió a Miguel puede que tú puedas resistirte a Lucifer – explicó el de la gabardina – pero hay algunas cosas que necesitas saber.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Miguel encontró otro envase.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu hermano Adam – Castiel lo miró sorprendido – deberíais haberlo considerado.

- Intentamos no hacerlo – murmuró Sam preocupado.

- Sam… - advirtió entonces el ángel – Si tú dices "Si" a Lucifer y después fracasas… Esta batalla ocurrirá… y el daño colateral… será inconmensurable. Y está también lo de la sangre de demonio.

- ¿Qué? – como siempre, el hilo de pensamiento de su amigo acababa confundiéndole - ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Para contener a Lucifer deberás ingerir mucho más de lo que has bebido hasta ahora.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Fortalece al envase, impide que explote espontáneamente.

Bobby volvió a gruñir en desacuerdo con la conversación de sus dos acompañantes. Aún debían detener la salida del virus disfrazado de vacuna.

Entraron en la planta de distribución de la farmacéutica y se vieron obligados a pelear desde el primer segundo. El Winchester no se limitó a colocar las cargas explosivas que llevaba. Escuchó que había gente atrapada y se lanzó sin pensar a rescatarlos.

El viejo comprendió que los hermanos estaban hechos de la pasta de los héroes cuando en unos minutos logró rescatar con vida a más de veinte personas.

- ¡Todo limpio! – gritó el altísimo muchacho cuando sacó al último.

- ¡Sam! – gritó el chatarrero cuando un tipo infectado por el virus atacó al chico. Castiel decidió hacer acto de presencia en ese momento volándole la cabeza al asaltante.

- Realmente, estas cosas pueden ser útiles – murmuró sorprendido el ángel.

- ¿Podemos cometer nuestro acto de terrorismo doméstico ya? – apremió Bobby – Vamos.

_DQVDI-Sam_

Por una vez en sus vidas todo había salido bien. Esa penúltima batalla había sido un éxito por todos lados. No sólo habían destruido el virus y recuperado a Castiel. La Muerte había entregado voluntariamente su anillo a Dean contándole cómo se abría la caja.

Pero el mayor de los Winchester se comportaba como si hubieran sufrido la más amarga de las derrotas. Cuando llegó al desguace esquivó a sus amigos y eludió a su hermano, ocultándose durante casi todo el día.

Sam era consciente del cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios que debían pasar por la cabeza de su hermano. Él no estaba mucho mejor. Todo indicaba que el final estaba cerca y que su plan era el único que tenían.

Iba a morir. No, no sólo iba a morir, iba a ir al infierno. No podía hablar con Dean sobre ello, no podría convencerle de que le dejara hacerlo. Su hermano jamás admitiría lo que tenía que hacer… y sin embargo, sólo podría hacerlo si estaba a su lado porque alguien debía abrir la puerta cuando ocurriera, alguien debería empujarle a saltar.

La casa de Bobby lo ahogaba. Salió a la calle, el impala estaba aparcado junto al taller. Cogió una cerveza y se tumbó sobre el parabrisas pensando en la última vez que su hermano y él simplemente habían sido dos hermanos bromeando mientras miraban las estrellas. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas.

Dean se acercó y cogió otra cerveza. Esta vez estaba con él, aunque le costara la vida admitir que hiciera lo que debía hacer. Podía verlo en su mirada.

- ¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres hacer? – suplicó su hermano, a su manera, una última vez.

- Yo le saqué – afirmó Sam bajando del capó y sentándose a su lado, hombro con hombro – tengo que devolverlo a su caja.

- Ok – tragó saliva el mayor – Ya está, entonces.

Durante unos minutos bebieron en silencio conscientes de que podía ser la última vez. La angustia por la decisión tomada les impedía decir nada más pues tanto Sam como Dean querían mostrarse fuertes para no provocar el dolor del otro.

- Dios – gimió Dean agarrando al pequeño contra su corazón – Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

**Continuará...**


	44. Swan Song

**_Pues ya está, se que es más corto que los otros pero como soy un caso perdido debo decir que me emocioné escribiendo estos últimos capítulos a sabiendas de lo que iba a pasar... No pude poner nada más._  
><strong>

**_Lamento la tortura inacabable y no prometo no volver a hacerlo (Lo intentaré pero soy débil y seguro que se me ocurrirá algún rollazo más de este estilo)._**

**_Ains mis niños, lo que necesitan hablar, y comprender, y darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo siempre estarán ahí cuidando el uno del otro._**

* * *

><p><strong>DESDE QUE VOLVISTE DEL INFIERNO <strong>

**(La mirada de Sam)**

**"Swan Song"**

_Detroit, siempre supimos que sería allí. Nos lo dijo, a Dean en ese futuro apocalíptico del que apenas me ha hablado y a mí en Carthage. Nos está esperando._

_Está bien Dean. Créeme, está bien. Es justo. Cuando todo esto acabe deberás rehacer tu vida, por favor. Nada de esto habrá servido para nada si al menos tú no consigues una vida normal._

_No sé si leerás esto algún día o cogerás mi portátil y lo enterrarás con mi recuerdo… Pero si lo haces, si lo lees: Cumple tu promesa, por favor Dean, cúmplela, se feliz. Por una puñetera vez en nuestras puñeteras vidas haz caso a alguien, haz caso a tu hermano menor._

__.__

Sam Winchester guardó el documento y apagó el portátil. En unas horas estarían frente a la peor batalla de su vida, enfrentando al mismísimo Lucifer. En el largo trayecto volvió a insistir a su hermano que no debía tratar de rescatarlo, que debía buscar a la única mujer por la que le había visto mostrar algún interés y tratar de rehacer su vida. Dean no contestó. Al menos era un cambio. No se había negado en rotundo.

Beber toda la sangre de demonio que necesitaba fue mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado, casi tan difícil como despedirse de un ángel idiota que, al menos le hizo reír y de un viejo amigo que casi hace que se arrepienta de lo que debía hacer. Tan difícil como recordar la despedida de su hermano, días antes, cuando por fin aceptó el plan.

Hombro con hombro se dirigieron a su encuentro con el destino. Se sentía fuerte, más… se sentía poderoso y alardeó de ese poder frente a Lucifer, pero el diablo conocía la jugada mejor que ellos mismos.

- De acuerdo, acabemos con la telenovela – se burló la criatura más peligrosa con la que se habían enfrentado jamás – Sé que tienes los anillos Sam.

Pero eso no cambiaba nada, lo supiera o no, era el único plan posible de todas formas. Todavía se trataba de dejarle entrar y de que Dean abriera la puerta y saltara dentro.

- Sí.

El vacío nubló sus sentidos y el mundo desapareció.

_DQVDI-Sam_

No era consciente de si estaba vivo o muerto. Era como una densa bruma embotando sus sentidos, como estar atrapado en algo cálido y viscoso que impedía sus movimientos. Intentó sacudirse, respirar pero era sólo una ilusión.

Lucifer hablaba con él. No era capaz de discernir alguna burla en lo que decía. "Puedes tener tu venganza" insistía insidioso mostrándole las personas que habían influido en su vida, apartándole de su auténtica familia y acercándolo a este final.

Vio a Rachel, la chica con la que salió el último curso del instituto, con la que debía ir al baile de graduación y por la que tuvo una de las mayores peleas con su hermano, cuando se enteró que se había liado con ella.

O a su profesor de primaria, aquel que le costeó las actividades extraescolares y se hizo responsable de sus excursiones cuando papá estuvo más de un mes desaparecido.

Docenas de personas que él había considerado amigos y que sólo habían estado guiando su camino en dirección opuesta a su padre y a su hermano.

Decir que disfrutó cuando Lucifer los despedazó no es exacto, pero tampoco lo lamentó. Parecía que, de alguna forma extraña y cruel, el Diablo quería mantenerlo contento. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en esa bruma viscosa que le impedía existir.

Y llegó el día de la batalla. Reconoció el lugar. Atrapado en algún lugar de su propia mente asistió como espectador a la llegada de Miguel en el cuerpo de Adam. Presenció los prolegómenos del "Combate del Milenio" aguardando una hecatombe que quedó interrumpida por su hermano.

Dean estaba allí y el alma de Sam se retorció en un cuerpo que ya no le pertenecía cuando Lucifer acabó con Castiel y mató a Bobby frente a sus ojos. No podía pararlo, sentía los huesos del mayor crujir bajo sus nudillos y no podía pararlo.

Era tan doloroso como oírle llamarlo, como escuchar la promesa de que no lo abandonaría. Gritó sin palabras, toda su alma era un puro grito, no mataría a su hermano, a la persona que lo había cuidado y querido toda su vida, no mataría a la persona que se había presentado en mitad de una lucha fuera de su alcance para que Sam no muriera sólo.

- Está bien Dean – dijo Sam recuperando el control de su cuerpo – va a estar bien, lo tengo.

Podía ver suplicar al hombre destrozado, podía ver que su dolor iba más allá de las terribles heridas que deformaban su rostro y doblegaban su cuerpo. Pero debía hacerlo, era el momento antes que el vociferante ángel caído de su interior lograra arrebatarle el control de nuevo.

Nadie podría detenerlo ya. La decisión estaba tomada, el mundo estaba a salvo, aún a costa de un arcángel que iría a reunirse con su hermano en el infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: La mirada de Dean<strong>

El cazador se arrastró hasta el lugar que se había tragado a su hermano resuelto a lanzarse dentro también. Pero el hechizo no surtió ningún efecto. Tomó los anillos en una mano y pidió a lo que fuera que hubiera por ahí, que le dejase morir.

Ya no le quedaba nada. Con un poco de suerte, las hemorragias internas producidas por la brutal paliza, acabarían llevándose su vida. Pero Dean Winchester pocas veces obtenía lo que quiere.

Castiel apareció milagrosamente devolviéndole la esperanza para arrebatársela cruelmente en unos segundos. Al menos le devolvió a Bobby, pero, aunque era feliz por su amigo, su alma seguía tan destrozada o más que cuando Lucifer lo usó como saco de boxeo.

Durante días fue un fantasma en casa del chatarrero. Sin saber cómo enfrentarse al mundo después de haber fracasado en la única misión que realmente le importaba. Fue Bobby el que lo hizo salir de su marasmo.

- Tengo trabajo que hacer chico, ven conmigo o cumple la palabra que le diste a tu hermano – le dijo con la rudeza característica del viejo cazador, esa que a la vez encerraba todo el cariño del mundo.

Al día siguiente, sin comprender aún lo que estaba haciendo, la buscó. Estaba tan destrozado que ni siquiera pensó que ella podía rechazarlo, que no tenía porqué recibir a un extraño que sólo le había causado problemas.

No ocurrió nada de eso. Lisa lo recibió con todo el amor que nunca se hubiera atrevido a soñar. Ignoró sus paranoias, sus cambios de humor, su preocupante afición a la bebida, ignoró hasta sus investigaciones a altas horas de la madrugada cuando las pesadillas no lo dejaban descansar.

Cuando pasó un tiempo prudencial le convenció de buscar trabajo, de buscar amigos. Empezó a rehacer su vida. Desde fuera, todos pensarían que empezaba a olvidar, que podría ser feliz.

Sin embargo, lo único que veía cada noche cuando cerraba los ojos era el mayor fracaso de su vida, y cada día, antes de que el despertador sonara le despertaba su propio grito desesperado cuando Sam se lanzó al vacío para encerrar a Lucifer.

**FIN.**


End file.
